A New Beginning
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her son to try and get a new start. Once there she meets Edward Cullen, who seems to be everything Bella's ever wanted. Will she let him in, or allow her previous heartache to get it the way? AH, OOC. *Complete*
1. Preface

**This idea just sort of came to me one night. And i decided i would have a go at writing it. This is my first fan - fic, so sorry if you don't think it's any good! Please review! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM. **

A New Beginning:

Preface: 

"Please" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella…it has to be done" She said bluntly to me.

"No. No, I won't let you" I yelled at her, as I continued to hold onto the angel in my arms.

"Bella. It has to be done, you know you can't do this" She said as she outstretched her arms.

"NO!" I screamed.

I couldn't understand why he wasn't coming to save me. _"Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?" _

"Bella." She said calmly to me.

"No. I won't let you take him!!" I was trying so hard to keep it cool. If I kept it cool, maybe she would realise I could do this and would leave me alone. What I couldn't understand was why no – one had come to look for me. Weren't they worried? Maybe I had just been getting my hopes up. He didn't love me after all did he? _"Shut Up!" _The little voice in my head told me. _"You know he loves you, he just doesn't know you're here" _I was fed up of that voice and had begun to ignore it now.

"Bella." She said to me again. I was getting the feeling she was getting angry now.

"No." I said calmly. Well I tried to sound calm. I don't think I did though.

She moved closer to me, still with her arms outstretched to me.

Luckily the angel in my arms was sleeping and had no idea of what was happening.

She got closer to me, so I just moved backwards and step.

"No." I said once more. "Please, you can't do this, you just can't" I was crying now. Damn it Bella! Keep your cool!

"It has to be done, Bella"

"No. Please no. You don't understand. Please I can do this"

This was it. Everything I had lived for in the past three years was about to be lost.

Goodbye…I Love You.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this confuses you! This is my first Fan - Fiction! Please read Chapter One and review me! I want to know what you all think!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM. **

A New Beginning.

Chapter One: A New Start.

I was finally here. Forks, Washington. The United States of America.

I looked out the window, and then into the rear view mirror and looked at the sleeping angel in the back of my car.

Leo. He was now my reason for living. I owed so much to him, and he doesn't even know it.

I took one more look in the rear view mirror, before I climbed out of the car.

Just as I climbed out of the car, my Dad came walking out of the house.

"Bella!" He called out to me. "You finally made it, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost!"

I looked at him with what must have been a confused look of my face. "Me? Lost? You should know that I can never get lost, Dad. I know this place all too well"

Charlie laughed at me. This made me blush.

He then changed the subject which was thankful for.

"Where is he then?" Charlie asked me.

"In the car… sleeping." I looked at my Dad and he looked rather sad, after all he still had to meet Leo. "I'll wake him up; he's been asleep the whole way here." I walked over to my car again, and opened the door.

"Wake up sweetie, we are here." I whispered to Leo. Leo slowly opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Hi Momma." He said to me, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey baby. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did. Thanks Momma. Are we at Grandpa's house?"

"Yeah. That's why I woke you up sweetie."

Leo peered around me and his face broke out into a smile. Then he looked at me again. "Grandpa?" He said.

"Yes, Leo. That's Grandpa." I unstrapped him from the car seat and held him on my hip, and walked back over to my Dad, who was now looking rather shocked.

"Dad. This is Leo."

Leo looked at my father and just continued to smile at him.

"Hi there Leo." Charlie whispered.

"Hi Grandpa! It's nice to meet you" Leo grinned at Charlie.

Charlie looked at me. "He looks just like you Bells."

"He looks more like Danny." I told my Dad bluntly. I wasn't bothered, my Dad had no idea what Danny looked like.

"Do you wanna go inside? I'll get your stuff from the car."

"Okay. Thanks Dad. Come on Leo let's go inside."

"Okay Momma." Leo said as he hugged my neck.

I walked up the steps of the house and sighed as I walked indoors. Nothing has changed since I was last here. What a surprise. I walked over the living room and sat on the couch, putting Leo next to me.

"Are you okay Leo?"

"Yes Momma. I'm tired still though" Just as he said that, he yawned. I laughed. "You can back to sleep soon, it's almost bed time."

"I took them into your room for you, Bells."

"Okay. Thanks Dad"

I looked at Leo. He had fallen asleep again, against my arm. I laughed.

"Is Leo asleep again?" I just nodded at my Dad. "He really is gorgeous, Bells." I smiled at my Dad. "I know" I said back.

"How old is he now then?"

"Two, he's three in about 4 months though" My Dad just smiled at me. I know he's still trying to come to terms with the fact he has a grandchild. I also know he's disappointed in me. It isn't hard to read that on his face. I was only 15 when I had Leo after all. I heaved a sigh.

"Sorry Dad." He looked at me with a very confused expression on his face.

"Why are you sorry Bella?"

"For making you disappointed in me." I sighed again.

"I'm not disappointed in you Bella. I'm just still trying to come to terms with it all." Charlie said and then laughed. "I'm sure I'll get used to it soon." I grinned at my Dad.

"Thanks Dad. He doesn't even know you and already adores you."

My Dad's face lit up at the sound of that. "After I told him we were coming to live here for a little while, he couldn't stop talking about it" I laughed.

I took that moment to look at my watch; I tried to think back to whether I had changed it because of the time difference. I had. That's okay then. It was 7.30pm already! Wow! Time flies when you're having fun. I laughed at myself for that comment.

"I better put Leo to bed and then we can talk some more, if you want too?"

"Sure Bells." My Dad was engrossed in the Television, so I doubt he even heard what I said.

I tried to pick Leo up as carefully as I could without waking him, but wasn't successful.

"Momma?" Leo said sleepily.

"I'm taking you to bed baby." I walked up the stairs into my old bedroom, which also hadn't changed. Except for the fact there was no a crib in the room as well. I laid Leo on my bed whilst I got his pyjamas out his suitcase. I found them and quickly changed Leo into them.

"But Momma, I want the dinosaur ones." Leo said quietly to me.

"You can wear the Dinosaur ones tomorrow night." I picked Leo up and again and laid him in his crib.

"Go to sleep now baby. I love you."

"I love you too Momma." I kissed his forehead softly and walked out of the room after turning on the nightlight.

Now all I had to do was do some serious explaining to my Father. I continued to think about what I was going to say as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

"Right Dad. Let's talk". Here goes nothing I thought to myself.

**A/N: Please Review! =) They make me happy! Considering this is my first fan - fic, I'm sorry if it's bad! The idea just sorta came to me, and My friend told me I should try writing it! Pleae give me pointers on anything you think I can do better, and / or change! It will help me a lot! Thanks! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM. **

A New Beginning.

Chapter Two: Q&A 

_Now all I had to do was do some serious explaining to my Father. I continued to think about what I was going to say as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. _

"_Right Dad. Let's talk". Here goes nothing I thought to myself. _

My Dad looked up from the TV, and for the first time ever he actually turned it off in the middle of a sports game. I'm not sure what kind of sport it was actually. Basketball?

"What did you want to talk about Bells?"

"What do you think Dad?" I asked. I was very nervous and it was probably showing.

"Ah. I see." Let's give the man a round of applause shall we?

"What do you already know Dad?" I knew that he knew some of the basics, but not all of it. We also needed to talk about what would happen once I got to school next week.

"Your mother told me the basics."

"The basics being…?" I actually knew the basics, obviously. I just needed my Dad to talk to me. I know he's disappointed in me, he just needs to understand.

"What happened once you got p-pregnant. What happened between you and that scumbag you once called your boyfriend." Ouch. That one hurt. Danny hadn't really done anything wrong, except left me when I was about 6 months pregnant. Yeah, okay he had done something wrong.

"Mom told you why I decided to keep Leo, didn't she?" I asked this one very nervously. I didn't want to have to explain this to my father.

"No. She never really mentioned that one. Bella don't be so nervous. I'm not as disappointed in you as you think I am. I'm just worried about you." Was it showing the much? Was it that obvious I was so nervous? It must have been, because this made me blush.

"Sorry Dad. I just know how hard this is on you." Hard on him? What I am on tonight? I am _that _tired?

"Hard on me?" Charlie asked this in a very confused tone. "This isn't hard on me Bells, it's just hard to get used too. I just need to get to know Leo a bit more and it will all fall into place." I smiled at this. My Dad was never one for talking about his feelings, and neither was I really. It was nice to be able to talk to him about this.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him again. I was a bit less nervous, except I still thought my heart was about to fly out of my chest. "Leo is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. We just need to sort things out."

"You know his father left you Bells?" Haha. No? Really? Well done Mr. Obvious.

"Yeah, I know that Dad." I laughed a little bit at this.

"Is he still interested in Leo?" It was nice to hear Charlie use Leo's name.

"Not really. When he left me, he told me that it was because he wasn't ready for it all, I don't know how he thought I was." I winced as I said this. "Danny sends me regular e – mails asking how he's doing and he sends birthday presents and cards and at Christmas as well. He just doesn't seem that interested in meeting up with Leo. When he was first born, he saw him a few times but then it kinda stopped. Danny knows that he can come and see Leo whenever he wants to. He just isn't interested. Then again, it could be Danny's mom that is stopping him. She never liked me and blamed it all on me. Danny would never admit to anything like that though." Wow. That was a lot to say! I smiled at Charlie. He must have been thinking about what I just said, he didn't say anything for a while.

"Why he wouldn't want to be interested in him is beyond me."

"It was hard for him. Even though it was harder for me. We are still on a friendly basis, but him leaving me just when I needed him didn't really help." Charlie laughed. Laughing? Maybe it was a sarcastic laugh.

"Stupid Boy. He doesn't know what he's missing." Awwwwww, how cute was that?

"Thanks Dad. I know" Now onto other things. "So… when does school start?"

"Next week, Monday I think. I registered you and everything all ready you just need to turn up." I have a week? That's okay. Me and Leo can get used to things a little bit before I have to rush off and leave him.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm a bit worried though." Mainly about what people will say about me. Don't get me wrong, I was used to the name – calling and the stares back in Phoenix, but being in a new place makes it scarier.

"It will be fine Bells. Trust me. Everybody already knows you around here. They shouldn't have that much to say. And if they do, it will only be good things. As for Leo, until we get some sort of permanent care thing sorted. He can come to work with me." Wow. Really? I wasn't expecting that.

"Dad…"

"Bella its fine. It's my police station after all." Charlie was the Police Chief at Forks Police Station. This did help a little bit.

"If you're sure. Mom sent me with some money to help me out for a little while anyway." I adored my Mom, she was my best friend and then one who had helped me with Leo in the first place. She was my life saviour. Literally.

"She didn't need to do that." Charlie looked a bit peeved at that. Oops.

"It's okay. I tried to tell her that. She insisted. You know what Mom is like. Thanks though Dad. I couldn't do this without you." I really was that grateful. I was here so I could go to school and still keep Leo with me; Charlie was helping me actually do that.

"It's okay Bells. I only want the best for you both."

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'm super tired. I'll unpack and get stuff sorted in the morning." I got up and walked over towards my Dad and hugged him. He seemed a bit taken aback but I was that grateful towards him at the moment.

"Night Bells."

"Night Dad." I looked at my watch just as I was half way up the stairs. 8.30pm?! Just then I heard the TV start up again.

I walked in my room quietly and walked over towards Leo in his crib, and looked at him sleeping.

Leo looks like me a little bit. He has my brown eyes and my shaped face. But the rest is all his Dad. Leo has blonde hair, with a few brown streaks in it. Brown eyes and my heart – shaped face. He is small for his age but that's only because he was premature when he was born. He is gorgeous. But then again so is his Dad really. I laughed at myself quietly for that comment. I bent down and kissed Leo softly on the forehead.

"I Love you Leo" I whispered. I walked over towards my bed and grabbed my pyjamas from my suitcase, grabbed my bag of toiletries and quietly walked into the bathroom. Put my pyjama's on and brushed my teeth. I walked quietly back to my room and crawled into my bed. I turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled into the duvet cover. I took one last look at my sleeping angel and drifted off to sleep, ready to start a brand – new life, with just me & Leo. Here in Forks.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please review! They make me happy! I hope everybody likes the story line. The next chatper will probably skip to the day when Bella starts at the school. This is an all human fan - fic. Unless people think it might be better to change it? Give me your ideas! I will write the next chapter later on today and post either later on today or tomorrow. Thanks Guys! =D**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Sorry for the long chapter! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM. **

A New Beginning

Chapter Three: Welcome to Forks.

_I took one last look at my sleeping angel and drifted off to sleep, ready to start a brand – new life, with just me & Leo. Here in Forks. _

My first week in Forks had gone surprisingly well. I had met a few people whilst I was out and about with Leo. Most people were obviously surprised too see that I had a kid, obviously it's quite a shock too see a 17 year old wandering around with a 2 year old. I had met a couple of girls that I would be going to school with, it would be nice to know some people, it would also make it easier when explaining my 'situation'. I hated calling it a 'situation'. Leo was not a 'situation' he was my son, not a disease, but unfortunately that's how most people saw it. I'm not sure if people thought I had planned on having a baby when I was 15…

Leo was friendly to everybody that we met and tried to start talking to them, some of them just weren't interested. The girls I met that I would be going to school with were called Jessica & Angela, they were so sweet and Leo absolutely adored them. But that might have something to do with the fact they were so nice to him! I was starting to think that starting Forks High School might not be that bad after all.

I woke up at around 6.30am on Monday. It wasn't that bad I was used to getting up at this time anyway. I hadn't slept all that well anyway, I must have been nervous about starting school. I got up and walked into the bathroom and quickly showered, Leo was still asleep so I had a little while to get ready. I finished showering and quickly dried my hair with a towel. I took a quick peek at myself in the mirror; I was quite plain looking really. I had very pale skin (it's not hard to notice I once lived in Arizona really.) dark brown hair that hung about half – way down my back and chocolate brown eyes. I loved my eyes; they were my best feature, something that Leo had inherited from me.

I quickly got dressed into some skinny jeans and my favourite t – shirt, it was a white oversized one with a black and white tiger printed on it. I slipped on my converse as well before going to wake Leo up. I walked over towards Leo's crib and lightly shook him.

"Leo, baby it's time to wake up" I whispered. It took him a few minutes but he eventually woke up.

"Morning Momma" Leo told me sleepily.

"Morning baby. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." Leo was more awake now and his voice was chirpier.

"That's good." I picked Leo up and sat him on my bed. "What did you want to wear today?"

"Lightening shirt!" I knew the one he was talking about. Leo's favourite film ever is Cars. He was talking about his t – shirt that had a picture of that car, Lightening McQueen? Something like that. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the t – shirt and a pair of jeans and some socks and walked back over to my bed and dressed him, after taking off his pyjamas.

"There we go."

"Thank you Momma." Leo stood up on my bed and hugged me tightly around my waist.

"You're welcome Leo." I said as I hugged him back. "What shoes did you want to wear?"

"Ummm. Chuck shoes" He was talking about his Converse. I had found these Converses in his size and they were the cutest shoes ever! I found the shoes and slipped them on Leo's feet and tied the laces.

"There you go." I picked Leo up and set him on the floor.

"Thanks Momma!" Leo shouted as he ran down the stairs. I laughed, Leo really loved Forks. I walked down the stairs and into the Kitchen.

"Morning Dad." I said as I yawned hugely.

"Morning Bells, keeping you up are we?" Haha! That was not that funny. I just gave him an angry look. That should shut him up. I walked over towards the cupboard and grabbed a cereal bar for myself and grabbed a box of Leo's favourite cereal down as well. I made up the bowl and set it on the table for him.

"Leo. Breakfast" I called into the living room. He came running into the living room and hopped into the nearest chair. Leo knelt on the chair and ate his breakfast. I stood by the counter and quickly ate my cereal bar.

"Leo?" My Dad asked Leo.

"Yes Grandpa?" Leo asked politely. Leo had never been any trouble and really hadn't gone through that stage called the "Terrible Twos" I guess I was just lucky.

"We have to go soon." My Dad was taking Leo to work with him today. It was necessary as I couldn't take Leo with me to school.

"Okay Grandpa." Leo had been looking forward to this so much. It was quite funny actually. He hopped down from the chair and ran upstairs and quickly came back downstairs holding his toy Elephant. It went everywhere with him.

"Elephunk has to come with me Momma." Leo told me.

"I know sweetie" Leo couldn't say Elephant so the name Elephunk had just stuck with him.

"Come on then Leo" My Dad said as he stood up.

"Okay." I walked towards Leo and went down to his level.

"Now Leo. You know you have to be a good boy today don't you?"

"Yes Momma."

"Good Boy." I ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later on. I love you."

"I love you too Momma." Leo told me. I kissed his forehead.

"See you later Dad."

"See Ya Bells. Don't worry he'll be fine." My Dad smiled at me. "Have a good day at school." Crap! School! I had completely forgotten about that! What was the time? 7:45am?! Already?! Wow! I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag and ran back downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I had walked outside before I realised it was raining. Fantastic! Of course it was raining, this is Forks. Duh! I ran to my car and climbed into the driver's seat.

I had suddenly become very nervous. Why was I so nervous? But then I remembered. This was going to be an interesting Monday…

**A / N: I Know! I Know! I said this chapter was going to be Bella's first day! I decided to keep you guys hanging a little bit longer! Haha! I will start the next chapter later on today. I should get it up tomorrow morning. I might not update for a few days after that, as I'm busy Thursday & Friday! I hope everybody is enjoying this! Please review! They make me happy! =D I mean really happy! **

**P.S. Sorry if some of this is a little bit OOC. I have tried to keep it as close to Bella's character and everybody elses for that matter, but it's not that easy! =)**

**P.P.S Review People Review! :D **


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

**Sorry for the HUGE Chapter! I had a lot to fit in! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Four: First Day.

_I had suddenly become very nervous. Why was I so nervous? But then I remembered. This was going to be an interesting Monday…_

It wasn't exactly hard to find the school. I arrived at school at around 8:05am. I had ages until my first lesson. There were a few people around and as soon as I climbed out my car, the people that were around automatically turned around to look at me. Great.

I walked into the reception office and saw a woman sitting behind the desk. She didn't appear to have seen me, so I just made a small coughing noise.

"Yes?" Then she saw me and it must have registered who I was. "Oh Isabella Swan!"

"Bella." I corrected her.

"Sorry, Bella. We have been expecting you." Nah? Really? Stupid woman, she was annoying me and I only just met her! "How are you finding Forks so far then?" I just noticed she had a very posh voice, how annoying.

"It's been okay thanks. I'm getting used to it" I gave her a small smile.

"That's good then." She had begun shuffling around in some papers on the desk. She must have found what she was looking for. "Here you go Bella." She handed me my schedule and a map of the school.

"Thank you!" I called just as I was walking out of the office. I looked at my schedule, I had English first lesson. Well that's good, a lesson I actually enjoy first. By now it was 8.25. I should really get a move on. Just as I rounded the corner to the building where I had English, I caught sight of Jessica and Angela. They spotted me and came over to me.

"Hey Bella!" They both said at the same time, and giggled at that.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you again" Jessica gave me a small hug and I hugged her back. Was that sympathy hug? It was still nice to have made some friends already.

"What do you have now?" Jessica asked me.

"English." I answered her.

"Me too. Can I see your schedule" I handed it to her. She and Angela had a look at it.

"We have English, Spanish, and Gym & Biology together" Jess told me. At least I had some people I knew in my classes.

"We have Math and Biology together as well, Bella." Angela told me. I had someone in all my classes. I made a mental note to thank God later. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all? Just then the bell went. Jessica grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me along to English.

"Okay! I'm coming! Hey Jess?"

"Yeah Bella?" Jessica had a confused look on her face now.

"Thanks for being so nice to me. It's nice to have some friends already." I really was that happy. They had been so nice to me already.

"Oh Bella. Your welcome! You can sit with us at lunch as well. We have Spanish together anyway." Jessica gave me a quick hug before walking into English.

The teacher who was called Mr. Berty saw me and just told me to go and take a seat. He was obviously expecting me. He was kinda rude about it though. Jess led me to her desk and I sat down next to her.

Obviously by now every single student in the class had turned around to look at me. They obviously all knew about me and Leo. I heard a couple of people whisper some things. I caught one of them. One blonde girl, who also had a very nasal voice, whispered something along the lines of "Can you really believe she has a kid? She's only 17!" A few people in the class heard that statement and turned around to look at me again, making me blush. Fantastic. People didn't know. Now they did Bella. The class went kind of quickly and Jess and I were on our way to Spanish, when she suddenly hugged me again and said:

"Don't worry about those people Bella." Jess was so sweet! I was glad I had a friend like her. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Jess. I know. I'm all used to it. It doesn't bother me really." I pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. We walked into Spanish just as the bell rang. The teacher saw me and handed me a textbook and told me to take a seat next to Jess again. A few people turned around to look at me again and there were some whispers. I think I had someone call me a whore. That's the worst one. I blushed and got a bit teary eyed. It must have come from the person in front because Jess kicked them. I looked at Jess and mouthed "Thanks" at her. She smiled back at me.

It was almost the end of the lesson when she handed me a note.

_Don't worry about it. They are just jealous. _

That made me laugh a little bit. I just replied with.

_Thanks Jess. It's just nasty. I'm not a whore. _I passed the note back and she looked a bit sad.

_I know you're not Bella. _She smiled at me again.

_Thanks. You're the best. _I passed the note back. Jess must have liked this because she face just broke out into a massive grin. Just then the bell rang and we made our way out of the classroom. As soon as we were out of the classroom, Jess flung her arms around me.

"Thank You Bella!"

"Thank You too Jess. It's great you're being so nice to me. It will be nice to make some new friends as well."

"Let's go then and I'll introduce you to everybody." We walked into the cafeteria which was packed already. How long had we been standing there having a girlie friendly moment? I bought some food which looked okay and made my way over to the table with Jess and sat down next to her.

"Everybody this is Bella." Jess introduced me, making me blush slightly. She introduced everybody and everyone said Hi back to me. I was ready for the questions to start now…It was around this time they started.

Some guy I think his name was Mike suddenly asked me:

"Is it true?" This confused me. Was what true?

"Is what true?" I asked him back. I laughed a bit at the end.

"That you have a kid." Oh. I thought he meant something else.

"Yeah. That is true. His name is Leo." I smiled at the end of that. Jess broke in after that with:

"And he's so gorgeous" Aww. How sweet was that? Angela heard Jess's comment and nodded.

"He really is." Angela added.

"Thanks Guys." I said and then grinned.

"How old is he?" That's when I noticed the girl from English was here as well. Lauren? Was that her name? Ugh.

"He's two, three in December. Why?"

"I just wondered." She snapped at me. Whoa. Attitude!

"So why did you move here then?" Mike asked me.

"So I could give my Mom a break. But also because Leo hadn't met my Dad and I wanted to try and get a new start." That felt funny to say.

"Oh. Cool. How has everything been so far?" Mike asked me again.

"Great thanks. Everybody is really cool." He liked this and smiled at me.

I took this opportunity to look around the cafeteria. That was when I noticed them sitting at their table. They looked even more out of place than I did. And I'm the teenager with a baby for crying out loud! There was 5 of them. And they were all insanely beautiful. The girls looked like they should belong on magazine covers. One girl had gorgeous blonde hair that went half – way down her back, and the other girl had really short pixie like black hair.

One of the guys was really big, as in muscular big, and had short black hair, another had short blonde hair and was muscular but not as big as the other way. Then there was the boy with bronze-ish coloured hair. He was the most gorgeous.

"Jess?" I asked her.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Who are they?" I asked looking towards the table I was just looking at. Jess laughed at me.

"Those are the Cullen's." Angela decided to say something then as well.

"They are Dr. and Mrs Cullen's kids."

"Oh? They don't look related." Well not really. Some of them did.

"They aren't. Edward & Alice are. Edward is the most gorgeous one, the one with bronze coloured hair and Alice the pixie – like one are twins. Jasper & Rosalie the blonde ones were adopted by them and so was Emmett the big one. Edward & Alice are Dr. & Mrs. Cullen's real kids." Jess explained.

"Oh. They don't seem to integrate very well."

"They tend to keep themselves to themselves. Jasper & Alice are like together and so are Rosalie & Emmett." How strange.

"Oh right, that's different. What about the other one?" I was curious about this one. Not that guys are interested in me. They tend to run away as soon as they find out I have Leo.

"Edward isn't dating anyone. He doesn't date." Jess seemed a bit down about this, she had obviously been turned down in the past. Just then the end of lunch bell rang. I had biology now with Angela.

"Come on Bella." Angela said. I stood up and started walking with her to Biology. We walked into the room and I saw the teacher. He handed me a book and directed me towards the only empty seat. Next to none other than Edward Cullen. Fantastic. Keep it cool Bella. Keep. It. Cool.

I took my seat and put my bag on the floor.

"Hi. You must be Isabella." Was he talking to me? Of course he was you moron!

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Sorry. Bella. I'm Edward it's nice to finally meet the person, who everybody has been talking about." Talking about me? Really?

"Oh. Well Hi!" I smiled at him. Was he not going to ask me about Leo? I guess he though it wasn't anything to do with him. He is the first person! He asked me a few more questions but then went back to the lesson. The bell rang and I stood up. Angela walked over to my desk.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward called.

"Okay. Uh. Bye!" I called after him.

"Was Edward Cullen talking to you?" Angela asked.

"I was as shocked as you hon. as shocked as you. Do you have Gym now?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. I was trying to console myself about Edward. Why was he talking to me? He couldn't be interested, could he? No. Of course not. After all I was the new girl who also happened to have a small child at home!

Luckily I didn't have to play in Gym, as it was my first day. I felt like jumping on the spot. Which I didn't. I had math after that, it was okay. A few more whispers but only the usual. I sat next to Angela. The teacher was nice for such an awful subject. At the end of the lesson he asked me to stay behind. What had I done?

"Bella. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need any extra time on homework or anything you just let me know. Okay?" He obviously knew about Leo.

"Okay Thanks Sir. I'll keep that in mind, thank you. It shouldn't be to much of a problem though" How embarrassing! At least there wasn't anybody in the room still!

Angela had waited for me and Jess was there too. Awww! I would really have to thank these guys at some point.

"What was that about?" Jess asked me.

"He just wanted to say that if I ever need extra homework time and stuff. It wasn't necessary."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks again."

"No problem Bella. We are here for you now." Jess smiled at me and hugged me again. I hugged her back.

I climbed into my car and drove home. This day hadn't been that bad. And now I get too see my baby again.

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER! Sorry It's Soo Big! It's four pages on my word document! I had a lot to fit in! I also won't update tomorrow or Friday. Sorry guys! You have to wait until Saturday! =( **

**Please review! I hope you like it! =D Again Sorry for The HUGE Chapter! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Five: Good day, bad day. 

_I climbed into my car and drove home. This day hadn't been that bad. And now I get too see my baby again. _

It took me about 20 minutes before I arrived home. The cruiser wasn't there so I guessed Charlie still wasn't home with Leo yet.

My car had just started to get warm. I hate how it takes ages for the heaters to start working in my car; don't get me wrong I loved my car. I had a Mini Cooper, In 'Lightening' Blue (**A/N Link on my profile)** , My Mom had decided that since I needed a car now I had Leo she would buy me one. I never figured out how she was able to get it for me. I climbed out my car and walked into the house, I had found out last week that Charlie couldn't cook, so I was now designated chef. If I hadn't taken the liberty of making myself chef, Charlie would be happy ordering Pizza or Chinese every night, which wouldn't be very good for his health. I had to cook for Leo anyway; it wasn't that much of an extra chore really.

I decided on Spaghetti Bolognese, it was one of Leo's favourite anyway. Just as I had finished making the mince I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. It might sound stupid, but I had missed Leo like crazy! I was so used too seeing him all day everyday as I had taken a full year off school, it was strange to be away from him.

I stood in the kitchen doorway and Leo came bounding in the front door and jumped into my arms and hugged my neck fiercely, he wasn't strong enough for it to hurt.

"Momma!"

"Hey Baby. Did you have a good day? I missed you so much" I told him.

"I missed you too Momma and yes I did have a good day thank you." For a two year Leo had perfect manners.

"I hope you weren't any trouble for your Grandpa." Just then Charlie walked in and must have heard me ask Leo that.

"He wasn't any trouble Bells." My Dad told me.

"Good boy Leo." I put him down and he ran into the living room and switched the TV on. I could here the sounds of his favourite TV show in the background.

"Did you have a good day Bella?" Charlie asked me.

"It was better than I thought it would be. I made some friends."

"Good. What do you mean better than you thought?"

"I was expecting much the same of what I got in Phoenix, the whispering and all that. There were a few whispers but nothing too bad." Okay, so there was a small lie in there, I wasn't about to tell Charlie that I had been called a whore today was I?

I served dinner around an hour later, it went down well and Leo was especially pleased as I had cooked his favourite.

"Thank You Momma."

"You're welcome Leo." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Leo then proceeded to smooth his hair back down. I swear it won't be long before he is asking me to put gel in his hair! Leo bounded back into the living room and turned the TV on again.

"Leo?"

"Yes Momma?" He had a confused look on his face. At least I think it was confused, it might have had some sad in there as well.

"Let Grandpa watch the TV. You have to go to bed soon anyway."

"Okay Momma." He then threw the remote at Charlie which he didn't catch. Leo giggled. It was actually quite funny.

I went and sat next to Leo on the couch and he snuggled into me.

"So…" Charlie began. "Who did you meet today?" This was what he wanted to talk to me about? Sure, whatever. It was a bit of a confusing topic though.

"I had already met Jessica and Angela last week so I met up with them again, and then I sat with their 'crowd…'" I made the little air quotes around the word crowd. "…At lunch time, I also met Edward Cullen, he's my lab partner in Biology." Charlie didn't need to know everything. He also didn't know I already had a huge crush on Edward. That made me smile, but my smile soon faded when I knew he would never be interested in me, not just because I was so plain looking but because I had a child.

"And they were nice to you?" This was the question I didn't want him to ask me really. Should I lie? Yes, Bella! Of course you should lie!!

"Mostly…" Uh Oh. I had a strong feeling that would be the wrong thing to say.

"Mostly?" Charlie seemed confused by this.

"I told you there were the same whispers, people asked me questions, and it's the normal stuff, really. No – one was super mean to me. Its always the same with new kids, it's just I was the new kid who also had extra 'baggage' it made people a bit more interested or weary of me that's all" I explained this Charlie, except by now he was more interested in the news.

"Uh Huh. Well its good people were nice to you Bells."

I took this opportunity to look down at Leo who was sound asleep against me.

"Dad. What did you make him do today? Did you take him on a hike or something? I've never seen him so tired!"

"Huh? Oh no, he was just running around a little bit today. One of the guys played catch with him as well. Maybe that's what wore him out. Why? Are you mad he's tired?" Mad? Why in the world would I be mad?

"Of course not! This means he might sleep through the night tonight! Make him worn out more often!" I meant that, it wasn't supposed to sound cruel. Leo was generally good at sleeping, he just got the occasional night when he would wake up which of course meant I woke up. Charlie smiled at me.

"I'm going to take him to bed and then I have some homework, so I'll see you in the morning." I actually didn't have any homework, it was the first day of the semester after all, I just wanted to call my phoenix friends up and see how they were.

"Night Bells. Night Leo." I had picked Leo up and he was awake again now. Good, he needed to have a bath.

"Night Grandpa" Leo managed to get that out before he yawned hugely.

I took Leo upstairs and gave him a quick bath before dressing him in his pyjamas. He didn't complain, he had already told me he actually wanted to wear the Dinosaur pyjamas tonight.

I sat Leo on my bed, before pulling my cell out of my pocket and dialling my BFF's number.

"Momma? Are you phoning Nana?"

"No Leo. I'm phoning Aunt Krissie." Leo called all my friends Aunt, or Auntie. It was so sweet.

Krissie was my Best Friend; we had known each other since we were about 4. She had been the most supportive friend when I had become pregnant until all my other friends came around to the idea. We were all like Family. I pressed the call button and she answered on the second ring.

"Bella! Babe I have missed you! Why has it taken so long for you to phone?"

"Hey Babe. Sorry! I've been kinda busy. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. How was your first day today?"

"Good thanks. People are kinda nice in Forks. I've made some friends already." Krissie wouldn't like this. She was hoping I would hate it here and come straight back home.

"That's good" Huh? She said it was good?

"Krissie, are you okay babe? I thought you wanted me to hate it here so I would come home again."

"Bella, of course we want you and Leo to come back. I'm not going to be mean to tell you I don't want you making friends am I?"

"I guess not." Leo decided to speak up then, as he had been listening to my side of the conversation.

"Momma can I talk to Auntie Krissie?"

"Sure you can baby." I told him. I passed the phone over to him and he had a quick chat with Krissie. He adored Krissie, and she adored him.

"Awww. That kid of yours just gets cuter every damn day!" Krissie exclaimed to me.

"I know babe. He loves it here as well." We then proceeded to chat a little bit about my day and I told her all about Jess and Angela and of course Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Ooh. Is he hot?" Haha. Same old Krissie.

"Yeah." That made me blush slightly, and I was on the phone!

"Ask him out then!" What? Is that girl crazy? Does she not know me at all?

"Krissie it's my first day at a brand new school! I don't just go around asking guys out when I first meet them! He seems nice, but you know he won't be interested in me at all, once he finds out about Leo." I was convinced Edward didn't know, unless he was just being polite to me earlier today. Krissie laughed at me down the phone.

"You're so insecure babe. You have to give them a chance." I knew she was right.

"I know babe. Anyway, I have to go. Leo is dog tired and I have to sleep as well."

"Okay. Call me soon!"

"I will. Say hi to everyone else for me as well!"

"Will do. Bye Babe."

"Bye" I hung up.

I picked Leo up and carried him to his crib and settled him in.

"Night Baby. I love you."

"Night Momma. I love you too." I kissed Leo softly on the forehead.

I changed into my pyjamas and walked into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth. As I was turning the tap off I got my chain link bracelet caught on the tap. I managed to free it but it had gotten a bit dirty. Great! Danny had gotten this bracelet for our 6 month anniversary. I knew we weren't together anymore but I still loved it. It had the letter 'B' inside a lock. It was from Tiffany's and absolutely gorgeous. (**A/N Link on my profile)**

I looked at my watch and saw it was 8.30pm already. Oops, I had been on the phone longer than planned and put Leo to bad late. I would pay for that in the morning.

I climbed into bed and put my laptop on my lap and turned it on. I checked my email and went on Facebook for about half an hour before turning it off and snuggling down into the covers.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N: You lucky people! I said I wouldn't update today! And this was another monster chapter! Does anybody think i'm making this go kinda slow? Let me know if you think I should speed things up a little bit! Also. I know i made Jessica a nice person! I did say it might be slightly OOC! Sorry! I thought she suited nice better in my story! **

**The next chapter might fast forward a week, and be about her getting to know Edward. I'm not sure. I might do it as the next day and let her get to know Edward in Biology that way. **

**I should update tomorrow but I might take a break, and not update until Sunday. I will see. Please Review! That make me really happy! =D It will be around this time i update tomorrow as I'm getting together with some Friends tomorrow to watch Twilight on DVD! =D Remember People...Review! =D Thank You! **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Still. *Sigh* It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Six: Getting to know you. A little bit more. 

_I climbed into bed and put my laptop on my lap and turned it on. I checked my email and went on Facebook for about half an hour before turning it off and snuggling down into the covers. _

_Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. _

What time is it? I quickly sat up in my bed, not before giving myself head rush of course.

"Whoa" And then I fell back against the pillows. I looked over towards Leo's crib and saw that he wasn't in there. That woke me up.

I jumped out of my bed and ran down the stairs, but of course being Bella I slipped and landed on my bum at the bottom.

"Ouch. Crap that hurt" I stood up and ran into the kitchen, but saw that Charlie wasn't here either; instead there was a note on the kitchen countertop.

_You weren't awake, I figured you could use a little bit more sleep. Don't worry Leo is with me, I gave him breakfast and stuff._

_I hope you wake up in time for school. We will see you when we get home. _

_Love, Leo & Charlie. _

I took this opportunity to look at the time. 8am?! Since when did I sleep in until 8am?! I didn't have time to think about whether Leo would be okay; I just hoped Charlie could handle it. I ran back upstairs and threw on some jeans and a blue long – sleeved t – shirt and my converse. If I didn't hurry I would be late to school.

I ran back downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar from the kitchen before grabbing my school stuff and my car keys and flying to my car. I slipped again just before I got to my car.

"Ouch." If I wasn't careful I was going to seriously hurt myself this morning.

I climbed into my car and started the engine; it was freezing in my car. I really should get that heater looked at.

I arrived at school at about 8.20am. I still had 10 minutes. I was just lucky I hadn't run into anybody on the way here. As I parked my car I could see Jess and Angela looking for me. Bless them. This made me smile, although they looked kinda worried.

I climbed out and waved at them. Jess saw and came over to me.

"Hi Bella! We were wondering what had happened to you!" Jess told me in a rushed tone.

"I just woke up late; I had to hurry this morning." I was exhausted. Maybe I shouldn't have moved so fast this morning.

"Yeah. You didn't brush your hair." Jess told me. I didn't? "Here." She handed me a hairbrush which I quickly pulled through it.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Hey Ange." I noticed she hadn't said anything, so I was just being friendly.

"Hey Bella." She smiled at me. So I smiled back. I had been doing a lot of smiling recently.

"Come on Bella, let's go to English." We said bye to Angela and told her we would see her at Lunch and walked off to English. I yawned a few times on the way. I must have been really tired.

We walked into English just as the bell went and sat down. I looked at our desk and saw it looked rather comfy, I could probably sleep there. No Bella! You mustn't sleep in school.

"Everything okay Bella? You seem distracted this morning…" Jess looked at me worriedly. What did I do to deserve such good friends already? I hoped it wasn't because they felt sorry for me. I quickly got rid of that negative thought and answered Jess.

"I'm just mega tired and I didn't get too see Leo this morning because my Dad had already gone with him when I woke up. It's made me anxious I guess." It had. I was worried, although I probably didn't need to be.

"Oh. You'll see him later." Jess said. She was right, I just had to try and concentrate on school for now.

English and Spanish both flew by. I had a feeling I fell asleep in Spanish briefly though. I couldn't remember. We were at lunch before I felt finally awake. I gave myself a mental note to start drinking more caffeine in the mornings.

Me and Jess arrived at our table in the cafeteria. I liked calling it 'our' table; it made my new friends seem more real. I laughed quietly at that thought, it sounded like I was calling them imaginary.

Everyone said a quick "Hi" before they started their own conversations. I yawned again because Mike turned round and said:

"Keeping you up Bells?" Bells? Since when did he call me Bells? I would have to watch him.

"Just a smidge. I really need to start drinking coffee in the mornings to wake me up I guess." I smiled at Mike, and heard a few people saw "Ew" obviously at the thought of coffee. Jess was included in that.

"Don't you guys like coffee or something?" This confused, nearly all of my friends in Phoneix drank coffee.

"No. Not really, it's just so icky. And it's too much of a 'grown – up' drink." Jess laughed at the end of that. I giggled slightly as well.

"Am I the only one that likes it then?" Everybody nodded. Huh. That was weird. That made me giggle again.

I started a conversation with Jess about something to do with Phoneix when she suddenly asked me a bit more about my past. This then made everybody else on the table turn around to see what I was going to say. Uh Oh.

"What did you want to know?" I asked Jess. I wasn't talking to the rest of the table, they could just eavesdrop.

"Was it hard?" I knew what she was referring too; I didn't need to be rocket scientist to figure it out really. I didn't feel like being sarcastic so I just answered honestly.

"Pretty hard. It's not something you exactly want to hear when you're a 14 year old really." Jess and Angela both gasped and I heard Lauren cough slightly.

"You were only 14?" Uh Oh. This was Angela that asked that.

"Yeah. I turned 15 before I had Leo though. And then he was born in December. He was supposed to be born in February but he was premature. He was in hospital for about 1 month and a half."

"Awww. Was he sick?" That was Jess again.

"Not really. They just had to keep an eye on him and he had to get to a certain weight before they would let him out." It felt good for my new friends to be able to know a little bit more about Leo and I. I was just waiting for questions about Danny now.

"What about Leo's Dad?" There we go. That was Angela. Bless her, she seemed embarrassed about asking. It wasn't a touchy subject any more. I smiled at her before answering.

"He wasn't interested. He came and saw Leo a few times in the hospital but then he stopped coming. We had already spilt up when I was about 6 months along so I was expecting it really. He still talks to me but not as often as he used too. And he hasn't been to see Leo since his first birthday. All we ever get is the occasional email and if Leo is lucky a birthday card." I sniffed at the end and everybody must have thought I was going to cry because Jess and Angela both came and hugged me.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." That's when I looked over to the Cullen's lunch – table and saw them looking at us. Had they heard everything? Edward looked kinda shocked. Didn't he already know?

"Hey Jess?" I was curious now.

"Yeah Bella?" She was curious as well.

"Does everybody know about me already? You know…" I didn't wanna say it out loud.

"I think so. People have been gossiping a little bit but not loads, so I guess to everyone knows." Huh, really?

"News doesn't travel fast in this place then." It was kinda nice to know that not everybody knew, but harder because then I would have to explain. "Thanks for listening by the way; it was good to kinda talk to you about it." I smiled at Jess and Angela. I then smiled at Mike as well, who then winked at me. I was definitely keeping an eye on him.

"You're Welcome Bella." Jess and Angela both said at the same time which made them both giggle loads.

The bell rang then. Was lunch over already? Wow.

Me and Angela walked to Biology before saying bye to Jess and telling her we would see her in Gym. We walked into Biology and I quickly hugged Angela before walking to my desk. Edward was looking at me the whole time, making me feel just a tiny bit self – conscious. He looked slightly confused.

"Something bothering you?" I asked him.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"You look confused." I smiled at me and in return I got a dazzling smile back, which made me lose my concentration slightly.

"I am." He didn't look confused anymore, instead he looked, awed. Like he was pleased about something. "Confused about you…" Edward continued. Me? What had I done?

"Me?" I squeaked. I was slightly worried now.

"Not really confused, more admired." Admired? He admired me? This made me blush.

"Admired?" I squeaked again. Dang! I was going to have to sort that out.

"I didn't know about your 'situation'" He put the little air quotes around the word. "Until I heard you talking about it at lunch" I was about to interrupt when he carried on talking. "I just think it's amazing what you have done."

"What? Do you think I won a prize?" I was slightly miffed now. He had used the one word I hated being used.

"No. Of course not!" He was embarrassed now. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying that I think it's amazing you manage to look after a child and still come to school." Awwwwww. Really? That was kinda sweet. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank You Edward. That means a lot to me. You can ask me questions some other time." He looked confused again now?

"Questions? I don't have any questions." He smiled at me again, making me lose my concentration again. How did he do that?!

"You will." I winked at him.

The rest of the day went even faster, I was still trying to get over the fact that Edward Cullen admired me. Amazing. I was falling for this guy, falling for him bad.

I said Bye to Jess and Angela before driving home. Just as I pulled into the driveway I saw the cruiser already there. I smiled; I had missed Leo too much.

I walked into the house but before I had even shut the door I had Leo in my arms.

"Momma! You're home! I missed you!" I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too baby! Did you have a good day?"

"I did thank you. How was your day?" Awww. How cute was that?

"Good thank you." I kissed Leo on the forehead before setting him down.

I was starting to really like Forks. I wonder why…

**A/N: Another Big Chapter! I hope this isn't seen as a cliffie? Maybe? I'm about to get writer's block! If anybody has any good ideas for what can happen please tell me! It will be good to get somebody helping me! Im struggling! **

**See you all tomorrow! Please REVIEW! They make me soo happy when i check my emails in the morning!! =D You won't believe how happy I get! =D Right. Off to watch Twilight now! See Ya! =D **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Still. *Sigh* It all belongs to the wonderful SM. Also, I am not trying to promote Teenage Pregnancy. This is just a story based around. This story is also not based on personal experience either. Thank You! =D**

A New Beginning

Chapter Seven: What happens next?

_I was starting too really like Forks. I wonder why…_

I couldn't believe it was Friday already! My first two weeks in Forks had gone really well, and my first week at school had gone better than I thought it would.

Everybody was really nice, mostly. I say mostly because there were still people who still whispered and said things about me. Whether it was because I was the new girl or if it was something to do with my being a Mom I didn't know. It was probably both.

Jess and Angela were still being particularly nice to me. It was still really sweet but pretty overwhelming as well. I think Jess had taken it as her job to try and protect me. I didn't need protecting, I could look after myself. But it was still nice all the same.

Math was probably the worst lesson. This was mainly because everybody in the class had found out I was getting extra time on homework. I was using this to my advantage, I hated math and as a result I sucked at it. It had peeved everybody else just a tiny bit.

Biology was now officially my favourite lesson. This was only because I got to talk to Edward. Although after Tuesday he hadn't spoken to me much, I guess he was trying to come up with questions. Jess had realised that I liked him and asked me about it on our way to lunch on Friday.

"I wouldn't waste your time Bella really." She actually had a bit of a sad look on her face when she said this. But I was confused.

"Waste my time on what?" I was confused.

"Edward Cullen." She said this very matter-of-factly as well. Ah. This was what she was getting at. I was going to play dumb now.

"I don't know what you mean Jess." I tried to still sound confused but there was a hint of a smile playing on my lips. Jess noticed this.

"Yes you do! I know you like him Bella, its way to obvious." Jess was smiling her self now.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't matter?" She was confused again now.

"He won't ever be interested in someone like me." I was beating myself up. I always did this when it came to guys.

"Why?"

"Because of Leo, that's why. No teenage boy wants to get involved with a girl who is already a Mom. Why do you think Danny left me? Sorry that was really harsh. I know you were only pointing it out." I felt bad now. I hadn't meant to snap at Jess.

"No of course! I know you didn't Bella. I just didn't know." We were almost to our table in the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry anymore.

Jess sat down and I sat in-between her and Angela. Everybody except Lauren said "Hi", to me. I was still trying to figure out what I had done to Lauren. Mike winked at me again; he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Not hungry Bells?" Mike asked me.

"Not really." I had lost my appetite after thinking about relationships. Pfft. What relationships Bella? I was being stupid now.

"Watching your weight?" Tyler laughed. Both Jess and I shot him a dirty look which made him shut up. Mike thumped him as well and mumbled something like "Idiot" to him.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" I answered Angela.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Why was she asking me about my weekend?"

"No…Not that I know of. Why?" I looked confused now. Nobody ever asked me to do anything, just because they assumed I couldn't because of Leo. It was either that or they didn't want him to come.

"Jess and I were wondering if you wanted to do something." Angela smiled at me. I was really starting to like her.

"Like what?" I was happy now and I smiled at her.

"Shopping or something." Jess cut in. Ah, shopping. Shopping and Bella were not words to be used in the same sentence together.

"I would have to bring Leo with me…" I left that sentence hanging. Maybe they would change their minds now.

"We know. We figured we could do something we could all do. And I can't wait too see Leo again." Jess said. Aww, really?

"Awesome. I think he's slightly fed up of Forks Police Station now anyway." I laughed. I was looking forward to this now. Jess and Angela both hugged me quickly, which earned a dirty look off Lauren. What was that girl's problem?

Lunch was over quite fast and I was suddenly excited to go to Biology. And then I remembered. I really needed to stop getting my hopes up like that.

I walked into Biology with Angela and walked over to my desk after telling her I would meet her at the end. Before I had even sat down Edward was talking to me.

"I have questions now…" He paused at the end. As if waiting for my reaction.

"Ah." It had taken him two days? "I see. I figured as much."

He looked confused now. "Figured as much?"

"You seemed excited, but also kinda worried. I just figured something must be up." Just then the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

Edward stopped talking then, but about 10 minutes later passed me a note.

_Can I ask it then? _Only one question?

_Sure. Fire away. _I passed the note back to him. His writing was so neat! How did anybody get writing like that?!

_What happened to Leo's, you know, Dad. _He passed the note back to me and looked up as if he was paying attention to the class. This was what he had spent two days coming up with?

_He left me. _I passed the note back and Edward quickly looked back at me before replying.

_Why? _I was very tempted to write "Well why do you think?" I didn't though instead I put.

_He wasn't interested anymore and said that he didn't want the responsibility of a child. _It felt strange writing it, yet good being to tell somebody else. Maybe I should see a counsellor…

_Well, he's an idiot. _That's all the reply said.

_What does that mean? _I was confused now. I passed the note back and heard Edward laugh quietly.

_It means he's an idiot for leaving you. _Oh. Oh! I couldn't help but smile at that. I was still confused though. Did this mean he liked me? Or just that he felt sorry for me. I didn't reply, so Edward took the note back and wrote. _Did I offend you? _No. Of course not you stupid boy!

_No. I'm just confused. _I passed the note back and pretended to be listening to the lesson. The teacher didn't look like he cared. Other people were talking and passing notes as well.

_Confused about what? _I looked at Edward and he smiled at me again. Making me lose my concentration again. How did that boy do that?

_Why you care so much. Most boys are generally interested in me or Leo. _I passed the note back but instantly regretted saying what I had said.

_I'm not most boys, Bella. _That made me heart stop beating. I didn't reply and Edward didn't write anything else either. He didn't need too.

After not eating anything at lunch I felt kinda ill the rest of the day. Gym and Math passed by slowly, which was annoying because not only was it a Friday afternoon, I was also feeling rather light – headed.

Math eventually finished and Angela and I met Jess outside Math and walked to my car, but before we got there Jess spotted Edward standing by my car. Own his own.

"Bella." Jess nudged me.

"Ow, Jess that hurt you know!" But then I saw him. "What is he doing there?" I was confused now, but also kinda happy.

"Bella I think you need to forget everything you said earlier, that boy likes you."

"I don't know. I better go see what's up. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I quickly hugged Jess and Angela before walking to my car.

"Nice car." Edward stifled a laugh at the end of that sentence.

"What exactly is wrong with my car?" I was slightly miffed now.

"It's just such a girl's car, that's all." A girl's car?

"Well I am a girl in case you hadn't noticed." Stupid boy.

"I had noticed." Edward said before winking at me. Did he actually just wink at me? It took me a moment before I answered him.

"What did you want Edward?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you again before I went home." Edward then smiled at me. Huh?

"Oh." That was all I managed to get out. I couldn't say anything else to that.

Edward laughed before continuing with; "I meant what I said earlier Bella." What did he say earlier?

"What was that again?" I squeaked at the end. I was about to start jumping up and down.

"That I'm not most boys." He smiled at me again before moving away from my car and coming to stand closer to me. "Anyway. I guess I'll see you Monday." I was completely dazzled now.

"Yeah. Monday. Okay then" It sounded a bit garbled.

"Bye Bella." Edward breathed, before walking away.

"Bye…"

I stumbled to my car before trying to breathe again. It was then I realised I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N: Ooooh. How was that chapter? Can I just take this oppertunity to say thank you to everybody who has subscribed to my story! You won't believe how happy I get when i see them in my email inbox! **

**But please review! It's great that I'm getting subscribers but I would really love to know what you actually think! I have a feeling I'm going too slow with it all...Please tell me if you think I am. =) **

**The next chapter will be the weekend. I will try and start speeding things up. I don't anticipate this story to be anymore than 20 chapters. Hopefully. **

**Remember peoples: Review! Thank You! Peace! =D**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Still. *Sigh* It all belongs to the wonderful SM. **

A New Beginning

Chapter Eight: 

_It was then I realised I was falling in love with Edward Cullen, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

It took a while before I could even think about driving home. I couldn't concentrate on breathing properly, let alone think about being able to drive. After a while I decided I could drive home without having too many difficulties.

As I pulled into the Driveway I noticed that Charlie still wasn't home. I was going to have start picking Leo up on my way home from school if I was ever going to spend any time with him in the evenings.

I climbed out of my car and walked inside. I wasn't in the mood for cooking; Charlie could order pizza or something. I walked into the kitchen and had a quick look through the cupboards. I really needed to go to the supermarket that could be Sunday's job. I founded some pop tarts in the cupboard and put one of those in the toaster, I was still feeling light – headed from not eating anything at lunch. I also wondered if I was feeling light – headed because of something else.

After my pop tart came up from the toaster I walked into the living room and turned the TV on and starting eating, very slowly. I flicked through the channels until I found 'Friends' on one channel. This would do.

I sat watching the TV whilst nibbling on my food. After about 20 minutes I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway, about 30 seconds later I heard Leo come bounding into the living room.

"Momma!" Leo yelled before jumping onto the couch next to me.

"Hey Baby." I said before hugging him. "How was you're day?" I needed to take my mind off things. Leo was always good at telling me about his day.

"Boring. It rained all day so I couldn't play outside, and there was nothing to do indoors either." Had it been raining all day? Funny how I hadn't noticed that. "How was you're day Momma?"

"Kinda boring too." It was only a small lie.

"Hey Bells." Charlie called from the kitchen. I hadn't heard him come in.

"Hey Ch-Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

"Not cooking tonight?" Charlie seemed kinda pleased at this.

"Why? Is my cooking that bad?" I tried to make it look as if I was sad, but I laughed at the end of the sentence. "I can't be bothered. I just figured you would order pizza or something anyway."

"Are we having pizza Momma?" Leo looked very happy at the prospect of pizza. It was something we always did on a Friday with my Mom.

"You and Grandpa are. Momma isn't because I don't feel very well." It was kinda true. Plus I really wasn't hungry.

"Yay! But I'm sorry you don't feel well Momma." Leo said before he hugged me. "Can we watch 'Cars' afterwards?"

"Sure." 'Cars' was Leo's favourite film. He hasn't watched it in a while. I'm surprised it's taken this long for him to ask. "As long as we can watch 'The Lion King' afterwards." The Lion King was my all – time favourite film.

Leo bounded off the sofa and ran upstairs to find the DVD.

"Is it okay if he watches it?" I figured I should ask Charlie.

"Sure." Charlie answered.

Leo came bounding back down the stairs and sat down in front the TV. He placed the DVD in the player and came and snuggled next to me.

About half an hour later Leo was sitting in front of the TV & Charlie was sat in the other chair reading the paper. He was probably resting after eating about 5 slices of pizza. Leo had eaten with him of course.

"Momma. Why doesn't your car go that fast?" Leo asked me without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Because my car isn't a race car. That's why Leo."

"Oh. Can you buy a race car?" Leo was still watching the film whilst talking to me.

"I don't really want a race car, Leo. I don't need one."

"Oh. Okay then. Maybe you can buy me one when I'm older enough."

"Sure Leo. I'll think about that."

It was about 7.00pm when Leo's film finished. He was sitting on the couch with me again now.

"Wanna watch your film now Momma."

"It's okay. We can watch it at the weekend." That reminded me. "Leo?"

"Yeah Momma?"

"Do you remember Jessica and Angela?" Leo nodded at me and Charlie looked up from his newspaper. How it can take you an hour and a half to read a paper I'll never know.

"You & I are going out with them tomorrow." I smiled at Leo.

"Okay. That sounds like fun Momma." Leo hugged me again.

"Come on. Bed time."

"But Momma…" I laughed.

"No buts' Leo. Bed time." I picked Leo up before saying Good – Night to Charlie. I took Leo upstairs and quickly bathed him before putting his pyjamas on.

"Momma…" Leo said before yawning. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet baby. Now go to sleep." I put Leo in his crib before kissing him on the forehead.

"Night Momma. I love you."

"Night Leo. I love you too."

I went and sat on my bed before turning my Laptop on. I figured I should check my email. When it had loaded, I check my inbox and there was one from my Mom and one from Danny.

The one from my Mom read:

How's my favourite daughter and grandson? I hope everything is good in Forks. I hope everybody is being nice to you. What's the weather like? I miss you and Leo so much Bella. It's the not the same without you. I'll talk to you soon.

Love, Mom.

Typical Mom. Asking me what the weather was like. She already knew, I just think she was trying to be funny. I replied quickly with.

_Great thanks. I hope you and Phil are okay as well. Everybody is okay, I've made some friends but there are still the same people who don't seem to like me. Weather's rainy and cold. I miss you too Mom. Love Bella & Leo. _

It had been a while since Danny had wrote so I figured I should read that one as well.

_Hey Bella, _

_How is everything in Forks? So I haven't spoke to you in a while, been busy with practice and everything. How's Leo? I hope he's okay. _

_Speak to you soon. Danny ___

I was beginning to like this boy, less and less. I simple replied with.

_Hey Danny, _

_Great thanks. Its fine, I understand. Leo is great. He loves it here. I hope everything is good with the team and stuff. _

_Bella._

I went on MSN for a little while after I replied to those emails. I talked to some of my friends I hadn't talked too in ages. We had one of those big conversations, there was about nine of us in there. I tried not to laugh too much, but I think I almost woke Leo up at one point.

I went to sleep at about 9pm. I was excited for tomorrow.

--

I woke up at around 7am on Saturday. I wanted to go back to sleep but figured I should get up.

I climbed out of bed and showered quickly before changing into some jeans and a blue t – shirt. Leo was awake just as I walked back into my bedroom.

"Morning Momma." Leo said before yawning.

"Morning Baby." I picked him and put him on the floor before he raced towards the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. He actually didn't get a full outfit out so I just dressed him into some jeans and a blue and white polo shirt. He looked adorable.

We went downstairs and found that Charlie had already gone to out.

"Where's Grandpa, Momma?"

"Gone out I think." Leo looked sad now.

"Did he forget me?"

"No, of course not honey. But it's the weekend, and you're spending it with me." He looked happier now.

"Oh. Okay Momma."

I gave Leo some breakfast and ate some cereal myself before sitting in the living room and watching the TV with him.

It was around 9:30am when there was a knock at the door.

"Door." Leo said. I laughed before standing up and going to answer it.

"Hey Bella!" Jess said before her and Angela both hugged me.

"Hey Jess. Hey Ange. Isn't it a bit early? It's a Saturday after all."

"Not really. Did we wake you?" Angela looked embarrassed now.

"No! Leo and I have been up since about 7.45am." I laughed. "Come on in."

I let Jess and Angela in the door before shutting it. Leo came bounding into the Kitchen just as we came through the doorway.

"Hey Leo." Jess and Angela both said at the same time.

"Hello." He looked confused. But then he remembered who they are.

Jess went down to Leo's level and he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Awww." Jess said before hugging him back. Leo then did the same with Angela.

"What are we doing today?" Leo asked.

"Ummm." Jess looked confused.

"How about we go shopping for a while and then we can play in the Garden later? Is that okay Leo?" I answered for her.

"Okay Momma." Leo seemed happy. Jess mouthed 'Thank you' & 'Sorry' at me.

"It's fine. Leo doesn't mind shopping; my other friends took him with them all the time."

"They took ages though, Momma. You remember." I laughed.

"Yeah baby. I do remember." My friends always used to take both me and Leo shopping they could wander around a mall for hours and not get bored.

"We won't take long, Leo. We promise." Jess grinned at Leo before ruffling his hair which he then smoothed down again.

--

We were at the mall in Port Angeles for about two hours. I had found some stuff for myself and bought Leo something. It was kinda weird though because lots of people looked at me a lot. Like they hadn't seen someone walking a stroller before. Stupid people.

Jess and Angela both had about 12 bags between them, before they decided we could go. Leo was asleep by the time we were back at Jess' car.

"That was…fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic but it didn't really work.

"We can tell you don't like shopping Bella. It's fine." Angela smiled at me.

"You're a strange type of girl though Bell." Jess laughed.

"Thanks for that." I smiled at Jess.

We arrived back at Charlie's house, and went inside. I still wasn't calling it home; I hadn't been here longer enough yet to call it home. Leo was awake again and ran outside, when we had only just walked in. We had eaten at the mall so he wasn't hungry either. It was actually sunny today, for a change.

"You guys aren't bored now or anything?" I was worried.

"No! Of course not! It's been fun already today!" Jess walked out into the back yard and went and played catch with Leo for a little while, whilst me and Angela sat on the grass.

"What did Edward Cullen want yesterday then?" Angela asked.

"He just told me that he wanted to see me again before he went home that's all. It was kinda weird."

"Awww. Is that what he said?"

"Yeah…" I blushed.

"Hey Jess!" Jess looked up but continued playing catch with Leo. "I think you were right, Edward does like Bella." Angela giggled.

"See I told you." Jess grinned at me which made me blush even more. "And you like him too!!"

"And? What's wrong with it? Nothing is ever going to happen anyway…Plus I think you're wrong. I don't think he likes me…"

"Yes he does! I know there's nothing wrong with you liking him, but you have to see the way he looks at you." When does he look at me? I was confused now.

"When does he look at me?" I asked Angela this time.

"In Biology. On Friday you were passing notes and the whole time he just kept looking at you."

"He looks at you in the cafeteria as well." This was Jess. "I'm telling you Bella, this guy likes you." I was a little but happy now.

"Maybe. I don't know though." Jess laughed.

"Bella. He does like you, something will happen soon. Maybe." Haha! I laughed.

"Like he's ever going to ask me out. Jess if he asks me out, you will ask Mike out. Deal?"

Jess came over and shook my hand. "Deal. I kinda like Mike anyway." Jess squealed at the end. "I just want Edward to ask you out now so I can ask Mike out." Jess giggled.

"I want Edward to ask me out too…" I blushed.

"I knew it!" Jess and Angela both said that at the same time, which made us all giggle.

The rest of the day went by really fast. Jess and Angela both played with Leo and then we just talked about stuff a little bit whilst Leo had a sleep in the Garden.

It was about 6pm when they went home.

"Thanks for a great day. It was fun." I smiled.

"We should totally do this again!" Jess giggled. "See you Monday Bella. Bye Leo!" Jess hugged us both, before going to her car.

"Bye Bella. Bye Leo." Angela also hugged us both before going to Jess' car as well.

"Bye Bye. Leo called, and then waved.

After our conversation this morning. I was suddenly very excited for school on Monday……

**A/N: This is probably the biggest chapter yet! Sorry! I had so much to fit in. Can i say a HUGE Thank You to everybody who's subscribing, but an even BIGGER Thank You to **o-DuskRising-o **who mentioned my story at the end of her latest chapter! =D Also this chapter has no name as I couldn't think of what to call it, Sorry! **

**I will write the next chapter tomorrow. It will probably skip forward to Monday morning, and I should start speeding things up a little bit. Please review! =D If anybody has any ideas for anything just let me know in your review! See you all tomorrow! Happy Easter as well everybody! =D**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Nine: 

_After our conversation this morning. I was suddenly very excited for school on Monday……_

The rest of the weekend went slowly. I went to the supermarket on Sunday, which was boring. Leo found it even more boring than me.

Sunday was pretty much a 'do nothing' day. Leo watched DVD's all day whilst I did my homework. At some point, I fell asleep whilst doing my math homework. It was algebra which I sucked even more at, that's probably why I fell asleep.

It was about 2 in the afternoon when I eventually finished my homework. I went into the living room and watched TV with Leo. Charlie was out fishing again.

That was when I realised the date. Was it the 10th? That meant my 18th Birthday was on Wednesday. Great. I hated my Birthday, it was completely pointless. Every year I made a point of asking my Mom not to give me presents and every year she didn't listen.

Leo was watching 'Cars', again. It was about the 5th time he had watched it this weekend already. I wondered if he ever got bored of watching it, but then I remembered what I was like with 'The Lion King'. I watched it at every opportunity I could get; it could actually recite the entire script.

After such a nice day outside yesterday, it rained again. I was really missing the sun in Phoenix.

--

It was raining again, when I woke Monday morning. I sat up in my bed and noticed Leo wasn't in my room again. Did I wake up late again? I looked at my alarm clock it said 7.45am. The answer was yes, I had woken up late again. Crap!

I ran downstairs and saw another note in the kitchen from Charlie.

_You still weren't awake. Took Leo with me. He's fine. See you later._

_Love Leo & Charlie. _

Crap! I really needed to stop waking up late. I flew back up the stairs and quickly showered before getting dressed. I ran back downstairs and found a cereal bar and quickly ate it before grabbing my stuff and car keys. I forgot it was raining and was almost soaked before I had even got to my car.

"Stupid Rain!" I yelled as I was in my car. I turned the heaters on full. It wouldn't do any good; the heaters in my car were crap.

I arrived at school at about 8.15 and parked next to Jessica's car. She was still in her car, obviously staying out of the rain. I climbed out of my car and walked the short distance to hers before opening the door and climbing in the back.

"Staying away from the rain?" I said before I laughed.

"Shut Up Bella. I don't want my hair to get ruined."

"Haha. You would be worried about your hair! Look at me! I got soaked just walking to my car this morning! You're going to get even wetter just walking to English."

"You might be right, except I have an umbrella." I smiled at Jess.

"You're a lifesaver! I should really buy one of those; it's not really something you need in Phoenix." Jess laughed at me. That's when I noticed Angela wasn't in the car. "Where's Ange?"

"Sick. She got some sort of bug." Jess looked worried.

"Oh. I hope she feels better soon."

"Same. Come on lets go to English whilst the rain isn't so bad." We both climbed out of her car. "By the way, you're not getting out of your birthday celebration on Wednesday." What?!

"You know?! How!" I was going to kill Charlie.

"You're Dad mentioned it on Saturday." I was actually going to murder my Father.

"Fine. Just don't do anything to embarrassing, I hate my birthday." Jess gave me an evil smile. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would..." She laughed.

English was slow. But we had started reading Romeo & Juliet which was good, I knew the play inside out, but it doesn't matter.

Spanish was even slower. I hated Spanish. None of it made any sense. When was I ever going to go to Spain anyway? I had never been outside the USA; I wasn't going travelling anytime soon.

Jess and I were walking to the Cafeteria, when she seemed distracted.

"Something up Jess?"

"Huh? What? No." Sure.

"Sure. Out with it Jess." I wasn't stupid. I could tell something was wrong with her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. Whatever." She would tell me later.

We walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food before sitting down.

"Hey you guys?" Everybody looked at Jess and there was a mumbled "Yeahh."

"You all know its Bella's birthday on Wednesday right?" What?! She did not just do that. I gave her a very dirty look, she just smiled at me.

"It is?" Mike asked. "Really Bells?"

"Yeah…" I was super embarrassed now and blushed. "Jess, I hate you..."

"Thanks Bella" Jess said before laughing.

Great, now my birthday was officially being celebrated. Fantastic.

Lunch went very slowly. Everybody kept asking questions about my birthday. I was still talking to Jess; I was just a bit pissed off.

I walked to Biology with Jess and told her I would see her in Gym. I walked over to my desk. Edward hadn't arrived yet. I was suddenly very excited.

"Hey Bella." I jumped. "Sorry."

"No. It's Fine. Hi." I smiled.

"I heard that it's your birthday Wednesday…" He smiled at me making me lose my concentration again. It took me a while before I could respond.

"You did?" I was horrified. "Did everybody hear?"

"Possibly."

"Aww Crap." I put my head in my hands.

"Didn't you want people knowing?" Edward asked.

"No! I hate my birthday! I'm going to kill my Dad!" I growled quietly.

"Did you just growl?!" Edward laughed. I sat up and blushed. "I love that."

"Love what?" I was confused now.

"Your blush." I blushed even more.

We didn't say much else that lesson. He asked me a little bit about my weekend and I just told me him what I did. He also asked me why I hated my birthday so much.

"It's just pointless."

"How exactly?" He looked confused.

"It just is." I didn't want to say why I hated it so much. Not now.

The bell rang then. I got up from my desk and met Jess outside the class.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Edward breathed before walking away.

"Yeah. Bye…" I whispered. I heard Edward chuckle.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"I have no idea. I don't understand that boy." I giggled.

"You're so smitten with him though."

"Possibly." I blushed.

"I knew it!" Jess grinned.

"Let's go to gym…"

Gym was slow and painful. I got whacked in the stomach with a basketball causing me to be winded. That was painful. I had to sit out of the rest of the lesson.

Math was even more painful. I sat on my own because Angela wasn't in school. Lovely. People still whispered in Math. Maybe I could move classes? The people in the class were so horrible!

School ended eventually. I met Jess outside and we walked to the Parking Lot.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" I was confused again.

"You got hurt in Gym. I was making sure you were okay now." Oh.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine thanks Jess." I hugged her before saying good bye and climbing into my car.

I was less looking forward to Wednesday every second………

**A/N: This was a short chapter. I wasn't sure what to do. The next Chapter will be Wednesday. I swear something good is coming up!! You people are lucky though! Two Chapters in one day! :O **

**Thanks soo much to everybody who keeps subscribing and reviewing. To clear some things up: **

**Leo can talk so well because he is almost three years old. I also baby - sit for a kid that when he was two was able to talk so well, that how I got that. Please review! **

**Can i also just say a huge thank you to Runswithvampires123 and o-DuskRising-o They have been fantastic! :D I should update tomorrow! See you all then! :D **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Ten:

_I was less looking forward to Wednesday every second………_

Wednesday came around sooner than I had hoped for. Yesterday had gone by so fast, I'm not sure I even remember going to school. Jess had reminded me once again; that I wasn't going to do anything that would spoil the day. I'm not sure what she meant by that, but it was probably something to do with actually turning up at school. How joyful, I actually had to go to school now. Yay!

I woke up on time on Wednesday, for a change. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it at 7am.

"Just get it over with Bella. Then you don't have to worry about it for another year" I whispered to myself.

Now I was scared. I was talking to myself. Weird.

Leo was still asleep when I climbed out of bed. I quickly showered and washed my hair, before getting dressed into some three quarter length jeans and a white t – shirt.

Leo was awake when I walked back into my bedroom, the shower must have woken him up.

"Momma!" I walked over to him and picked him up before putting him on my bed.

"Are you okay baby?" He just nodded at me, he must still be tired. I found him some clothes and quickly dressed him before picking him up and walking down the stairs.

"Morning Dad."

"Happy birthday kiddo." Kiddo?

"Err, Thanks Dad." I blushed. Why oh why?!

"Is your birthday Momma?" Leo asked me. Bless him. Charlie had mentioned it that other day to him.

"Yeah, it is Leo." I smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

"Happy Birthday Momma!" I'm not sure he even realised what it was, but it was nice all the same.

"There's something from your Mom." Charlie told me.

"Oh. Cool." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think it worked very well though.

I quickly got Leo some breakfast before going to open the package.

My Mom had sent me a scrapbook. What exactly did I need a scrapbook for? It was very nice though.

"What is it?" Charlie asked me.

"A scrapbook. She was talking about scrapbooks a lot before I left, I guess she was hinting." I laughed.

Charlie chucked me a small present.

"Dad. I told you not to get me anything." I grimaced at him. He just glared at me.

"Suck it up Bells. It's not everyday you turn 18." I suppose he was right.

I opened the present and it was a camera, I guess to take pictures to put in my scrapbook.

"Did Mom make you buy this?" I laughed.

"No, well Yeah. She wanted you to be able to take pictures to put inside the scrapbook. She said a camera was the best thing to get you."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him.

Leo was in front of the TV now.

"Leo!" He just looked at me. "You're going now."

"Bye Momma!" He jumped into my arms before hugging me.

"Bye baby." I kissed his forehead before putting him down. "See you later."

--

I arrived at school at about 8.15am. It wasn't raining today. I was pleased with my wardrobe choice now.

Jess and Angela was stood by Jess' car waiting for me. As soon I pulled up Jess' face broke out into a massive grin. Before I had even climbed out my car properly Jess was hugging me, I wouldn't say hugging it was more of a squeeze.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" She squealed.

"Thanks." I tried to sound happy, she wasn't buying it.

"What did I say about not ruining all my fun, Bella?" That reminded me.

"That I'm supposed to suck it up and just be happy that you remembered my birthday" I said it in a very sarcastic tone and then giggled. Jess just groaned at me.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Angela said before hugging me as well.

"Do I want to know the awful things you have planned for today then Jess?"

"Nope. That ruins my fun even more if I tell you. It's nothing that bad, so stop worrying. Let's just get to class before we get detention." I laughed.

We said by to Angela and walked to English. A few people in my English class said "Happy Birthday" to me before we sat down. Had Jessica told everybody? This was going to be a very long day.

English and Spanish both went very slowly. I swear it was just going so slow because I was in a hurry for the day to be over.

Jess was smiling in an evil sort of way on our way to the cafeteria.

"Uh Oh. I know that look." I was very worried now.

"Remember what I said Bella." She giggled at the end.

We walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food before sitting down. I wasn't even sat at the table before everybody was saying "Happy Birthday" to me.

"Happy Birthday Bells." That was Mike. "Get anything special this morning."

"Not really. My parents know I hate my birthday. I got a scrapbook from my Mom and a camera, that's it." That reminded me.

"Here, take some pictures. I need some evidence for my Mom anyways." I chucked the camera and Jess who started taking lots of pictures.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" I turned around to answer Jess, who was now holding a package. The present was wrapped in sparkly blue paper and had a huge bow on the top. "Is that for me? Or are you just holding it up?" I laughed.

"Of course it's for you! Take it then!" She handed it too me and I unwrapped it. It was a shoe box.

"Did you get me a hamster or something? Because if you did, it's dead. You didn't put any air holes on the box."

"Did you want a hamster?" Jess looked confused now. I giggled.

"No! Ew! I had a hamster once though, I killed it."

"How?" Mike asked me.

"I forgot to feed it. It only lasted like 6 months. Poor scruffy. Rest in Peace."

"Bella just open the box! You can mourn for 'Scruffy' later." She put the air quotes over 'Scruffy'.

I opened the box and inside was a pair of shoes I had been looking at on Saturday.

"You didn't!" I squealed. "O-M-G!!"

"That's just from Ange and me" Awww.

"Thank you! That's so nice of you!" I hugged Jess and Angela.

The shoes were a pair of blue ballet pumps. They had a white tip and a small blue bow at the end. I loved them. (**Picture on my profile)**

"You're welcome Bella. I told you today wouldn't be so bad." I smiled at Jess. Maybe I could start liking my birthday after today.

About 20 minutes later my cell started ringing. Who could be ringing me?

"Am I allowed to answer this here?" I asked Jess. We weren't allowed Cell Phones at my old school.

"Yeah." She looked concerned. "Who is it?"

I checked the caller ID, it was just Krissie.

"Just one of my Friend in Phoenix."

I answered the phone, and before I could even say Hello, all of my friends were yelling:

"Happy Birthday Bella!" On the other end.

"Ouch! Did you have to yell so loud?" I laughed. "Thanks Guys"

"We just thought we would ring you up and wish you a happy birthday, babe." Krissie told me.

"I gathered that. Thanks Guys!" There was a mumbled "You're Welcome" from the other end.

"Talk to you later babes. Have a great day!" Krissie was way to enthusiastic about everything, I swear she was high most of the time.

"Yeah. Bye!" I shut my phone.

The rest of lunch went by pretty fast, everybody was asking me about past birthdays and stuff, and Jess asked me why I hated birthday's so much. I just told her that I didn't like them. I wasn't getting into it.

Jess, Angela & I left lunch and we said bye to Jess before Angela & me headed into Biology.

Edward was already sitting at our desk; I suddenly felt my heart jump a little bit. Angela noticed this and giggled at me.

"What? I whispered.

"You're so predictable Bella." What was that supposed to mean? I was about to ask but she had already gone and sat down.

I walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Hi Bella." Edward smiled at me.

"Hey." I smiled back. I was till trying to understand what Angela was talking about.

"Happy Birthday." Edward flashed a crooked smile, making my heart skip another beat.

"Thanks." I was miffed now, Angela had confused me.

"Having a good day so far?" He chuckled slightly. Haha, very funny.

"Yeah, it's been good thank you. How about yours?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary has happened, if that's what you mean." Loser.

"Haha."

"Bella?" What did he want now?

"Yeah…?"

"Are you doing anything Saturday?" What? Why was that anything to him? Should I lie?

"No...Why?" Too late now.

"Good. Don't make any plans." He flashed another crooked smile at me. Did he just ask me out?

"Okay…" He just laughed at me.

"It's nothing bad. Promise." Then he winked at me. Okay, now I was officially dazzled. Again.

The rest of the day went by kinda fast. Gym was painful. Again. We played basketball. I just hung around the back, and didn't do anything, but then I got whacked in the stomach again.

Math was boring. I hated math, more every stinking day.

We were in the parking lot before Angela asked me what had happened in Biology.

"What was going on with you and Edward in Biology then Bella?"

"Nothing." I tried to lie but I blushed.

"Liar!" That was Jess. "Tell us."

"He just said 'Happy Birthday' to me, and then asked me what I was doing Saturday."

"O-M-G! Did he ask you out?" Typical Jess, I bet she just wanted to ask Mike out.

"Not really. I just told him that I wasn't doing anything and then he said 'Good, don't make any plans'. He never actually said "Wanna go out?" or anything." I was confused.

"Oh. Weird, I bet he wants to do something though." Angela said. Jess just giggled.

"Maybe." I blushed. "Hopefully."

"Does this mean I can ask Mike out?" Jess looked hopeful.

"No!" Angela and I said at the same time.

"Why not?" Jess whined.

"Because Edward hasn't actually asked Bella out yet. Then you can." Angela consoled Jess.

"Fine. See you tomorrow Bella." Jess hugged me.

"Bye. Oh, Jess, Ange?"

"Yeah?" They both said together.

"Thanks for the shoes."

"That's okay. We're glad you like them."

I climbed into my car and started driving home. This birthday hadn't been so bad after all. I smiled to myself, maybe things were about to get even better.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. I thought this was a good one. Sorry if some of it is a bit OOC for Bella. I did try! **

**I had someone ask for some of Edward's POV. Does anybody else want that? And is there a particular part you want from him? I could try my hardest to write in Edward's POV, but it might not be that good. **

**Anyways. There shall be another chapter tomorrow. =D Review please! They make me super-dooper happy! =D **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Eleven: 

_I smiled to myself, maybe things were about to get even better. _

The drive home was intensely boring. I really needed to buy some CD's to listen to in my car.

I pulled into the driveway to find the cruiser already there. Huh, that's weird. Charlie isn't normally home this early.

I climbed out of my car and walked into the house, but before I was even in the door; Leo was running at me and jumped into my arms.

"Happy Birthday Momma!" Leo yelled before hugging my neck. I still didn't think he understood the whole meaning of birthdays yet.

"Thank you baby." I hugged him back. Then Leo noticed the bag I was carrying.

"What's that Momma?" Leo asked trying to peer inside the bag.

"A present from Jessica & Angela."

"What is it?" I put Leo on the floor and let him look inside. "Shoes." I Laughed.

"Well, Leo. I think they are pretty." He giggled.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey Dad."

"Oh. Hey Bells. How was school?"

"Good. It was better than I thought it would be today." I laughed.

"Good." I wasn't going to try and make conversation with Charlie he was already to absorbed in whatever he was watching.

Until it got dark me and Leo played in the garden, it had been sunny all day today. We ate pizza, again. Charlie said I should have a break from cooking as it was my birthday.

Until it was time for Leo to go to bed we just sat and watched TV. I wasn't exactly sure what we were watching but it was fun just the same.

I took Leo to bed and then curled up in my own bed and checked my email. There was another one from my Mom and one from Danny, again.

The one from my Mom said:

_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Baby! I hope you had a great day! _

_Love Mom. _

I replied with:

_Thanks Mom. It was good thank you, a better day than I had expected. Thank you for the present as well. _

_Love Bella. _

I then looked at the one from Danny.

_Happy Birthday Bell! I hope everything is still good since the last time we spoke. Speak to you soon. _

_Love Danny._

Whoa. Did he just write 'Love Danny'? Uh Oh. I was going to have watch that. I just replied with:

_Thanks Danny. Yeah, everything is still good. Speak to you soon. Love Bell. _

Danny was the only person that called me Bell, I don't know why; I think it was just a nickname that hadn't caught on.

--

I woke up early again on Thursday morning. At least I think it was early, I checked my alarm clock and it actually read 7.30. Early-ish.

I sat up in my bed and found Leo was in his crib, again. I ran downstairs to find him and Charlie in the kitchen.

Leo giggled at me. "Momma, you're hair looks funny."

"I thought you had already gone."

"We're just about too, Bells."

"See you later Momma." Leo jumped into my arms and hugged me before jumping down again and going with Charlie.

"Bye!"

I ran up the stairs and had a quick shower before getting dressed into some jeans and my favourite blue and white striped shirt; I put my new shoes on as well.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my stuff before grabbing a cereal bar from the cupboard. I was outside before I noticed it was raining, again. Was it impossible for Forks to have more than one sunny day? It wasn't raining hard but I still got wet.

Despite getting up kinda late again I got to school in time. I pulled up next to Jessica's car and climbed out before walking round to her car. She and Angela were stood at the back huddled under an umbrella.

"Afraid of getting wet again Jess?" I giggled.

"Shut Up Bella. Oh! You're wearing your birthday present!" Jess was happy again now.

"Yeah, I thought they looked nice with what I had on today." I smiled.

"It does. You're getting better at co-ordinating your clothes, Bella." Huh? Was that saying I wasn't good at it in the first place? I just laughed.

"Let's go to class."

We said Bye to Angela and headed off to English. We didn't say much all lesson and were on our way to Spanish when Jess asked me when Leo's birthday was.

"Oh. Umm. December 15th."

"Aw, that's sweet having it so close to Christmas."

"Yeah. Leo still doesn't really understand birthday's yet though."

We walked into Spanish, and sat down but after 20 minutes of the lesson our teacher hadn't turned up. Loads of people hadn't started leaving the classroom. Were they supposed to do that? I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do. Jess stood up, so I followed her. I wasn't about to sit in the classroom on my own.

"Jess?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Were we supposed to leave class like that?" I didn't want to get in trouble.

"It's what we get told to do if the teacher doesn't come, and then we are supposed to go to the library and study." Jess laughed. I didn't think we were about to go and study.

"Oh. Okay then"

The rest of that 'lesson' went faster than I expected we just hung out in the library and talked and stuff. It was quite fun actually.

Jess and I were sat in the cafeteria when Mike asked us why we weren't in Spanish.

"How did you know that?" Jess asked.

"I saw you two in the library." Mike winked at Jess.

"Did you ditch class again Mike?" I teased.

"Me? Of course not!" He laughed.

"That's what I thought. We weren't in Spanish because the teacher never turned up." I told him.

"You know Mike you really shouldn't ditch class all the time, I'm surprised you don't get caught." Jess told him.

"You could always ditch with me…" Jess blushed. That conversation didn't go any further.

Lunch was over sooner than expected, I hated that. But then I remembered that I had Biology next and my mood perked up again.

Me and Angela walked to Biology and said Bye to Jess. I was about to sit at my desk when Angela giggled at me.

"Have fun, Bella."

"Haha Ange. Shut Up!" She just giggled even more as she sat down at her own desk.

Edward was late to class but luckily the teacher didn't seem to care that much. I just laughed quietly. Edward must have heard this,

"What?" He asked me.

"You just don't seem like the type of person that's late to class. That's all."

"Oh." He seemed to be a in a bad mood. What had I said?

"What's wrong? Did I say something, 'cos I didn't mean too…"

"Nothing's wrong. You didn't do anything wrong Bella. Stop worrying." I blushed, which made Edward chuckle. "You're so predictable." He chucked again. What was that supposed to mean? People had been saying a lot to me recently.

The lesson went slowly. At the end of the hour, Edward reminded me about Saturday.

"Remember what I said Bella." He smiled at me, making me forget everything I had just learnt in that lesson.

"W-What was that again?" I stuttered. Way to go Bella!

"Don't make plans for Saturday." He winked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye…" But he had already walked away.

"What was that about?" Angela was standing by my side.

"He was reminding me not to make plans for Saturday." I blushed.

"Awww." Angela smiled at me.

We met Jess in gym and Angela told her about the end of Biology.

"Is that all he said?" Jess was shocked.

"Yeah. I'm confused as well."

"Does this mean I can ask Mike out yet?" Jess got excited.

"No!" Me and Angela both said at the same time. This made us giggle.

Gym was slow, Math was even slower. I had the worst lessons at the end of the day.

We were doing Algebra still in Math. I just switched off, it's not like the teacher ever called on me anyway.

Jess kept whining about how she still wasn't allowed to ask Mike out yet, on the way to our cars.

"That was the deal Jess. You won't have to wait much longer." Angela comforted her. "Edward will ask Bella out, you know it." Angela whispered that time.

"I know." Jess squealed at the end. "We could totally double-date." Woah, there!

"Let's not get to far ahead Jess! Nothing had even happened yet!" I put my hands up as if to stop her.

"I know. But it will, trust me." She squealed again. Ugh, she was going to have to stop making that noise! I laughed.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." I hugged them both for climbing into my car; it was going to be a long evening.

**A/N: It's late up today, Sorry! I hope you like this Chapter. Is that a cliffy at the end? Sorry for that if you see it as one! Haha. **

**For the bit where Bella and Jess leave Spanish. I'm in Sixth Form in England and that's what we have to do if the Teacher doesn't turn up, sorry if it's not what happens in America! **

**Reviews would be ever so nice! They make me happy! :D **


	13. Chapter Twelve:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Twelve: 

_I hugged them both for climbing into my car; it was going to be a long evening._

It suddenly started raining a lot harder on the way home, I was really starting to miss the sunshine, and I would never miss the rain, ever. Luckily it had almost stopped raining by the time I got home. I had started calling it home now, that's what it was anyway, and I might as well get used to it.

Charlie and Leo still weren't home. I got inside the house, without getting too wet and started cooking dinner. I had been home about 30 minutes when I heard Charlie come inside, the first thing I noticed was that Leo hadn't come running inside, this made me slightly worried. I looked over to Charlie and saw him carrying Leo, who was sound asleep.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad…" Why was Leo asleep? Had Charlie made him run laps or something today? "Why's Leo sleeping?"

"Because he's tired…" Really? Because you know, I sleep when I'm wide awake. Maybe I had asked a stupid question to begin with.

"What did you make him do? Run laps or something?" I was trying to see the funny side, but Charlie looked guilty. "What did you do, Dad?"

"Leo might have had chocolate…" I just laughed.

"He is allowed it, Dad. It's okay. You don't need to look like you're confessing to a murder or something."

"Haha. It just made him a bit hyper, which made him run around a lot. He fell asleep on the way home."

"You better wake him up, otherwise he won't sleep tonight."

Charlie walked into the living room and put Leo on the couch, he still didn't wake up. I went and sat down on the couch with him, whilst dinner was cooking.

"Leo, wake up baby." I whispered. Leo yawned hugely before waking up.

"Momma?"

"Hello." I smiled at him. He sat up and hugged my arm.

"Hi, Momma. I missed you." Aww.

"I missed you too, baby." I kissed his forehead and went and got dinner ready.

After dinner, Leo was in the living room again watching "The Tigger Movie". I sat down with him and started doing my homework.

I was doing my math homework when I looked at the TV and saw that the movie was at the bit that makes me cry. It's the bit where Tigger realises he doesn't actually have a Tigger family. Damn Disney!

"Momma, why are you crying?"

"I'm not." My voice broke and I sniffed giving myself away. I heard Charlie laugh at me, I just glared at him.

Leo hugged me. "Don't cry, Momma. It's all good in the end."

I eventually stopped crying and went back to my math homework, which I eventually finished.

By the time I had finished my math homework, Charlie was watching some sports game on the TV, Leo was watching it too, but didn't look particularly interested.

"Come on Leo, time for bed." It was 7.00pm now. How long had I spent on my math homework? I needed to get some help with that.

I picked Leo and up and said good-night to Charlie. I took Leo upstairs and gave him a quick bath before putting his pyjama's on and putting him to bed.

"Night Leo. I love you."

"Night-Night Momma. I love you too." He yawned hugely at the end. How he could still be tired, I'll never know.

--

I woke up early Friday morning. Well I think it was early. I sat up and checked my alarm clock, 6.30?! I decided I had better get up, so I got out of bed and went in the shower. As it was so early I was in the shower a good 20 minutes, I was never normally in the shower this long, but I had time.

I climbed out of the shower and dried my hair before getting dressed.

I went back into my bedroom and got some clothes out for Leo, who was still asleep; just as I went to go and wake him up he yawned and woke up himself.

"Morning Leo."

"Hi Momma." He yawned again.

I picked Leo up and put him on my bed; I quickly dressed him and put his shoes on.

"Thank You Momma!" Leo was already half – way down the stairs by the time he said this. I laughed and followed him.

"Morning Bells." Charlie was reading the paper, already.

"Hi, Dad." I got Leo some breakfast and sat down at the table as well. It was still too early for me to eat. "Hey Dad?" Charlie looked at me.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Try to make him so hyper today." Charlie just nodded at me and then told Leo they had better be going.

"Bye Momma." Leo quickly hugged me before going off with Charlie.

"Bye, Leo." He waved at me before going outside.

Its okay, Bella. It's the weekend tomorrow. Oh snap! That reminded me, what was I actually doing tomorrow? I suppose I was finding out today…

I stood up from the table and ran upstairs and brushed my hair and then my teeth. I ran back downstairs but knowing me I slipped on the bottom step and landed on my butt again.

"Ouch" I stood up and brushed myself down before going into the kitchen and grabbing a cereal bar. I checked the time on the oven. 8.00Am. Crap, better get going. I grabbed my stuff and my car keys before going outside.

It was raining, again. Surprise, surprise.

I got into my car and drove to school; it was cold in my car, again. But I was at school before the heaters had even started working.

I parked next to Jess' car and climbed out. Jess and Angela were stood by her car, under an umbrella, again.

"Stupid rain." I growled as I stood in a puddle on my way round to see Jess and Angela.

"Morning Bella." They both said together. How did they do that?

"Hiya." I smiled at them.

"So, finding out about your date today then Bella?" Jess giggled.

"Shut up! I doubt it, he probably decided not too." Jess stopped laughing and gave me an evil look.

"You know he's going to ask you out Bella." I smiled.

"Maybe. Now either let me under your umbrella so I stop getting wet or can we go to class?"

"Let's go to class."

All three of us walked into school and then said bye to Angela, before Jess and me walked into English and sat down. About half – way into the lesson, Jess passed me a note.

_Bella, make sure you tell me everything, that happens in Biology today. _Like I wouldn't tell her, I wasn't that stupid.

_You know I will I'm too scared of you to not tell you. _I passed the note back, Jess giggled.

_Good. _I didn't reply again. The rest of English went pretty slow. Our teacher was here today, but we didn't do much work. I guess she still felt ill or whatever.

"What did you do last night, Bella?" Jess asked me on our way to the cafeteria.

"Homework, and I sort of watched a film with Leo last night. You?"

"Cool. I just did my homework really." She smiled. I didn't believe her.

"Really?" Jess blushed. "Spill."

"What? That's what I did. Homework." She giggled.

"If you won't tell me, I'll just ask Angela." This made Jess think again.

"Fine, I met up with Mike…" We were in the Cafeteria now.

"What?!" Maybe I said that a bit loud, it was too noisy in there for people to hear me anyway. "That like breaks our deal, you cheater!" We were at the table now.

"I know Bella, sorry." She looked upset.

"You should be. Cheater! You just couldn't resist it could you?"

"You found out then?" Angela asked me. I just nodded.

"I'm not mad at you Jess. It's just we had a deal!"

"Sorry Bella." I hugged her.

"I told you I wasn't mad." I laughed. Jess hugged me back.

Lunch was really fast, maybe it was just because it was Friday.

Jess, Angela and Me walked to Biology.

"Tell me everything, Bella. Everything." I laughed.

"I already told you I would, didn't I?" Jess just walked off laughing. "See you in Gym!"

"Have fun, Bella…" Angela giggled as she walked off to her own desk.

"Shut Up, Ange." She just giggled even more.

Edward was already at our desk when I sat down.

"What was that about?" He must have been referring to Angela giggling so much.

"Just my friends being horrible to me." I pouted slightly. Edward laughed. "Did you get here early today?" I laughed this time.

"I didn't need to get detention or something, did I?"

"Well, not really I suppose." Oops. Maybe I just made him mad. Edward laughed.

"I didn't think it would go down well, me being late two days in a row."

"Not really." I blushed.

We didn't say much for the rest of the lesson. Maybe he was that scared about getting in trouble. That's kinda cute.

It was almost the end of the lesson, when Edward spoke to me again.

"Did you make plans for tomorrow?"

"No. Y-You told me not too." I looked at him and he winked at me. I instantly regretted looking at him.

"Good. Do you sleep in on Saturdays?" What kinda question was that?

"No. I have a child that wakes up at about 7am every single day. I don't get to lie in." I laughed.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at about 9am then." Hey?

"Did you just ask me out, Edward? And what are we doing anyway?"

"Yes I did, and it's a surprise." He winked at me again. That boy had to stop doing that!

I blushed again. "Okay."

The lesson finished there, "See you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye.." He walked away.

My heart was actually doing flips, I was also smiling hugely. I stood up from the desk and walked to the door. Angela was already stood there smiling as well.

"Someone looks happy." She giggled.

"Just a bit." I blushed again. "But you're going to wait, I'm not telling it twice."

We walked to Gym and I explained what happened to Angela and Jessica.

Jess squealed. "I told you!" She hugged me.

"You know nothing has actually happened yet right?" I wasn't very optimistic that something would happen anyway.

"Oh, but it will." Angela said. Jess just giggled.

"Maybe." I blushed.

"See! You want something to happen!" Jess squealed again.

"Fine! I do, and stop squealing like that! It's awful!" I laughed.

Gym was slow, again. Math went pretty fast, for a change. Everybody was pretty hyper as it was Friday. I had to admit, I was pretty excited for the weekend as well.

I was just about to say bye to Jess & Angela when Jessica reminded me.

"Tell us everything, Bella." She glared at me.

"When?"

"Just ring us up or something! You cannot expect us to wait until Monday!" Jess looked shocked.

"Sure. I'll call you or something tomorrow, okay!"

"Good. See you Monday Bella!" Jess and Angela hugged me.

"Bye Bella. Have fun tomorrow!" Angela giggled.

"I will! Bye.."

I climbed into my car and started driving home. I had no idea what to expect tomorrow, but that's what made me even more excited……

**A/N: Was that a good chapter? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had the cartlidge in my ear pierced, which I have been wanting for a long time, and it hurt when I got home. A Lot. =( I hope this chapter makes up for it! =D **

**I need help! I have no idea what the "Date" should be...I was thinking the Meadow. But I'm not sure, and Bella obviously has to take Leo as well. Unless you think she shouldn't. I need help, pleaseee! I can't update until I get some ideas. **

**Review as well please! And Help me! =D Thank YOU! You people are what keep this story going! =D ILY All! =D**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Thirteen:

_I had no idea what to expect tomorrow, but that's what made me even more excited……_

The drive home was slow. I was really starting to like the phrase "Thank God it's Friday!"

I pulled up into the driveway and the cruiser was already there, again. Why was Charlie home so early? It was unlike him to be home this early, especially on a Friday.

I got out of my car and went indoors, without getting too wet. Damn rain. Ugh.

Before I had even shut the door, Leo was running full speed at me.

"Leo, slow down before you hurt yourself!" I scooped him up and he hugged my neck.

"Hi Momma."

"Hey Baby."

"I missed you today Momma." Awww.

"I missed you as well, Leo." I hugged him again before putting him down and walking into the living room. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells." Charlie looked up from the newspaper and smiled at me.

"Why are you home so early?" Charlie looked at me.

"Work was slow." Slow? "And we have people coming over, later." Eh?

"People, as in?"

"Billy Black and his son Jacob. Remember them?" Should I?

"No. Should I?"

"They live on the La Push reservation, it's been so long since you were here last, I didn't expect you to remember." Oh.

"Oh. Alright then. There must be a game on." Charlie just laughed at me. "Am I cooking?"

"I'll just order something in. It's easier for you then." Charlie was glued to the TV now.

"Cool." I wasn't really in the mood for cooking anyway. I sat down next to Leo on the couch, who snuggled up too me. I picked him up and went into the kitchen to get a juice box for him.

"Thank You Momma." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Door." Charlie called from the living room. I laughed.

"Don't strain yourself, Dad." I made sure I had good hold of Leo and walked to the front door and opened it. Stood underneath the porch was a very tall boy, he looked about fifteen or sixteen, he had long black hair and his skin was russet-coloured. The other person, who was obviously Jacob's father was in a wheelchair and looked exactly like Jacob only older.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Billy said.

"Thanks. Come on in." I moved away from the door and walked back into the living room. Charlie had finally pushed himself off the couch and was saying Hello to Billy and Jacob.

I sat a now very sleep Leo in my lap, and started reading a magazine at the side of me. I hoped Leo wasn't this tired tomorrow. That made me slightly cheerier, once I remembered what I was doing tomorrow. I looked up from the magazine to see Jacob sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. You probably don't remember me."

"Hey. I'm guessing you know who I am, and no I don't really remember you." He laughed. Why was that funny? I didn't like this kid, already.

"So, how are you finding Forks?" Jacob asked me.

"It's good. The weather is already getting on my nerves though." I laughed slightly. Leo decided to wake up then.

"Momma? Who's that?" Leo asked pointing at Jacob.

"That is Jacob, Leo." I looked at Jacob, his looked rather shocked. Ah, Leo had said the word 'Momma'. Jacob recovered himself and Leo waved at him.

"Why did that kid just call you 'Momma'?" What kinda of question was that? Leo answered for me.

"She is my Momma." Jacob looked shocked again, but recovered quicker this time. Leo giggled. "You're funny."

"Be nice Leo."

"Y-You're a M-Mom?" Jacob stuttered this time. I just nodded at him, I wasn't about to go into the details.

"It's been a long time Jacob, there's a lot you don't know." I answered him. He just nodded at me. "Sorry to scare you." I laughed slightly.

"Scared? I-I wasn't s-scared, just s-shocked I guess." Sure you weren't scared. I laughed again.

"Okay."

The evening was long. Very long. Jacob kept looking at me strangely; I guess it was harder for him, because we had known each other for a long time, he was just being really stupid, and was getting on my nerves.

Once the game started it was better though, nobody asked any questions. Except Billy, but he just asked me how Forks was and stuff. Charlie was obviously already explained most of it to him. Jacob would find out sooner or later then.

I took Leo upstairs around 7pm and bathed him before putting him to bed. I stayed upstairs. I wasn't going to go back downstairs and have to answer loads of questions, after the way Jacob had acted; I truly wasn't in the mood.

I decided to just read a book for a little while, although I had no idea what I was reading, it was better than going back downstairs. I went on my laptop and checked my email as well. Nothing new. That surprised me, not even from my Mom. I decided to send her one instead.

_Hey Mom, How are things? I hope everything is okay. I miss you._

_Love Bella. xx_

I went to sleep around 9pm, although I could still hear the noise from downstairs. I wasn't worried about Leo, he was still tired enough to sleep through it all.

Hopefully tomorrow would make things a lot better. I smiled to myself before climbing under the duvet.

**A/N: So, Jacob is in the story now. Sorry if he seems really horrible, I hate Jacob was a character anyway. Lol. Also, Sorry to keep you all hanging!! Haha! :P I thought you could all wait a little bit longer. I promise that the next Chapter will be Saturday. =) Also, thanks to everybody who keeps reviewing and subscribing and adding me to their favourites lists! You won't believe how happy they make me! =D **

**Thanks for everybody who gave me suggestions for what the Saturday Activity should be. =) I might write it and put it up later, but I will probably write it tomorrow. Pleasseeeee Review! They make me soo happy! =D One last thing, Sorry for the short chapter! 3333**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. It all belongs to the wonderful SM.**

A New Beginning

Chapter Fourteen:

_I smiled to myself before climbing under the duvet._

The sun woke me up Saturday morning. Hang on a minute? Sun? On a Saturday? I jumped out of my bed and walked over to the window and peered out of my curtains, the sun was shining, and the sky looked really blue. I hadn't seen it this sunny since I moved to Forks. Yes! I was suddenly very happy.

I looked over at Leo's crib and he was still sleeping. Wow, that boy must be tired; he has never slept like this. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was already 8:45am. What?! Edward was coming at 9 wasn't he? The one day I didn't want to sleep late, I did. Fantastic.

Was Charlie still here? I peeked out the window again, and saw the cruiser was gone. Was he working? Then I remembered he was fishing again. I swear all that man ever does is, work, watch TV and fish. It's like a cycle.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, and washed my hair at a super speed. I was done in 5 minutes. I ran back into my bedroom and had a quick hunt through my wardrobe, I needed something for sunny weather but also something that would make me look nice.

I settled on a pair of cut – off jeans and a white tank – top with a black sweater on top, I slipped my converse on and went to wake up Leo.

"Leo, baby time to wake up." He yawned before waking up properly.

"Hi Momma." I picked him up and put him on my bed before dressing him in some three – quarter length jeans and a blue polo shirt.

I picked Leo up and looked at my alarm clock again 8:55am. How had I got ready in 10 minutes? I went downstairs and just as I was about to go into the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

Uh Oh. My heart started beating very fast, and I started to feel a tiny bit sick. I think it was either nerves or excitement. I hoped it was excitement.

Get a grip Bella. I breathed out and walked over to the door whilst still holding Leo and pulled it open.

Edward was standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous. How did he do that? He was wearing Jeans and a grey t-shirt. It looked simple, but he looked so gorgeous. Did I say that already?

"Morning." Edward breathed.

"Hi. Come in." I was so nervous; I just stepped out of the way and walked back into the Kitchen. Edward just followed me and sat down at the table. He sure did brighten up this kitchen. Snap out of it Bella!

"How are you, today then?"

"Tired. You?" I answered and then yawned a little bit. Edward laughed.

"I'm good thank you."

"Momma?" Leo whispered. I had almost forgotten about him, how awful. "Who's that?" Leo asked. Edward answered before I could.

"I'm Edward, you must be Leo." Edward stood up and came and stood beside me. Leo looked at him, waved and then smiled hugely. Edward laughed.

"Momma?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Are we going somewhere today?"

"Yeah baby, we are. I just don't know where yet."

"Are you coming with us?" Leo asked Edward. This was just too cute!

"Yes. If you want me to come?" I laughed quietly. He was coming anyway.

"That's fine. I think Momma wants you too anyway." What? I just blushed after Leo said that.

"Well, that's good then" Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I actually woke up like 15 minutes ago, so we are a bit late. Sorry." I smiled and then blushed again.

"It's fine. I can wait." Edward smiled again. That boy had to stop doing that!

I put Leo on his chair and got him some breakfast. I just had a cereal bar, and then went upstairs to finish getting ready. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time I was brushing my teeth.

I went back downstairs and Leo was sitting in the living room watching the TV. Edward was sitting with him. Awww, that was just adorable. Edward saw me come in and stood up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you still not telling me where we are going?" I thought I could get it out of him. Edward just shook his head.

"I can tell you that it's outside though." He winked at me.

"I'll just get Leo ready." Leo came bounding up to me and I picked him up. "Go and get your shoes." I put him down again and he ran towards his shoes.

Leo trying to put his shoes on was the cutest thing. He sat on the stairs and got them on; they were just on the wrong feet. I went and helped it sort it out. Just as I had finished, Leo suddenly hugged me.

"Momma?" He whispered. "I like him, I hope he stays." I hugged him back.

"I hope so to, baby. I hope so too." Leo jumped up and ran outside; he came bounding back in holding a soccer ball.

"Can I bring this?" Leo asked Edward.

"Sure." Edward smiled at him.

"Still not telling me where we are going then?" I smiled at him.

"No. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" Edward smiled at me again and started walking towards the front door. I just followed. I hated surprises. Leo was already outside.

"Shall we take your car, Bella?"

"Sure. I thought you said it was a girl's car?" I laughed.

"I did. But it's easier." He smiled at me, causing me to forget what I was about to say.

"Err, Sure. Okay." Edward laughed. Why oh why, did he have to have this reaction with me? Ugh!

I put Leo into his seat in the back of the car and then went and got into the drivers seat.

"Unless you want to drive?" I laughed quietly.

"Do I really want to be seen driving a girl's car?"

"Whatever. You are going to have to tell me where to go." Edward just laughed.

"Momma? Where are we going?" Leo asked, he yawned at the end.

"I still don't know, sweetie."

Edward told me where I had to drive and I just followed his instructions, we didn't talk much on the way to wherever we were going though.

"Just keep going until the road ends." Edward instructed.

"Are we walking somewhere?" Please be no, please be no.

"Yes. Is that okay?" Edward looked upset now.

"No. I'm just not a good hiker."

"That's okay. It's not far."

I got to where he said and then stopped the car and climbed out. I went round to Leo's side and got him out of his car seat and held onto him.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Edward asked me.

"It's fine." I smiled at him.

"Momma, can I walk please?" I smiled and put him down.

"Leo?" Edward asked him. Leo turned around to look at him. "Do you want a shoulder carry?" Leo ran up and him and nodded. "Oops. I better ask your Mom first." Edward looked at me and smiled. How could I say no?

"Sure. Just be careful." I took Leo's soccer ball and Edward put Leo on his shoulders. It was the cutest thing.

We starting walking, I almost fell down a few times but I was okay in the end. After about an hour, I was bored.

"Are we almost there? I still don't get where we are going."

"You're not very patient are you?" Edward laughed, I blushed. "It's not far now."

"Where are we going?"

"A meadow." A meadow? "It's somewhere I found, I've never taken anybody else there." He smiled at me. How dang cute was that?

"Cool."

After about another 15 minutes, we came to an opening in the pathway. At the end there was the most beautiful place I had seen since I got to Forks. It was a meadow like Edward had said, but it was huge. The grass was a brilliant shade of green and there were flowers everywhere. It was fantastic.

"So you like it then?" Edward was standing next to me; Leo was still on his shoulders. I smiled.

"It's fantastic. Thank you." He smiled at me.

I kicked Leo's soccer ball, and Edward put him down. Leo went chasing after it and starting kicking it around. It was so cute.

I sat on the grass next to Edward.

"Be careful please Leo." Edward laughed. "What?" I looked at him.

"He's a nice kid." Edward smiled.

"I know." I looked at Edward. "You look like you have questions."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just thinking." I laughed.

"You can ask them you know. It's okay."

"I only have one. I was just wondering about what happened…" He didn't finish the question, he didn't need to.

"Do you really want to know?" Edward nodded. "There's not really much to tell. I got pregnant when I was 14." I stopped there and looked at Edward. "I know that sounds really awful."

"It doesn't. Things happen you know." He smiled a little bit. I laughed.

"I had been 'dating' Danny for about 1 year. You couldn't really call it dating though. We never really went out anywhere. Anyway, it was cool at first but then it just didn't go very well. When I found out Danny was all 'Everything will be okay. We can do this together' but just after I turned 15 he broke up with me saying that he wasn't ready for anything like this. Danny's two years older than me and was in his senior year by then. I was always going to keep the baby anyway, I had my Mom for support but it was never the same." I looked at Edward, who just looking at me was concentrating I guess, so I just carried on. "Leo was born in the December; he was two months early though, so had to stay in hospital for a bit. Danny came and saw him for a bit but was never really that interested. Leo doesn't know him. Danny just doesn't care." I sniffed at the end, it was always a hard topic and I had never really explained it all like that to anybody new. "It doesn't matter though. I have Leo that's all that matters."

"Sorry." Edward spoke again.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything that happened..."

"It's not your fault. It was all okay in the end though." Edward smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. He was hugging me. Wow. He let go after a while.

"Sorry, that wasn't very nice of me."

"No. It's fine. It was nice." I blushed.

"Momma?" I looked over at Leo.

"Yeah baby?" I answered him.

"Will you come play with me?"

"I'll come Leo." Edward answered. I smiled at him.

Edward started kicking the soccer ball around for Leo, it was just too cute. I think it was there in that moment that I realised I was in love with Edward Cullen. I just couldn't help but think it was all going to work out.

--

The rest of the day had been perfect. I had, had the most amazing day. We were back at my house now. I'd got out of the car and let Leo out. Charlie was home so I told him to go indoors.

"Bye Bye Edward." Leo waved at him before going indoors. Edward laughed.

"Thank you for today Edward. I had a great time." I smiled at him. I was standing up against my car and he was facing me.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came." He smiled at me.

"I'm glad I came as well." I really didn't want to just leave the day there. I wished it would turn into something more. I already knew I was in love with Edward, but I had no idea if he felt the same way. "I-I guess I better go inside now."

"Wait, please Bella?" I hadn't moved. Edward moved a little bit closer to me; I was already pressed up against my car. "You know that I really like you Bella don't you?" Edward breathed.

"Really?" I squeaked. Damnit!

"Really." Why did that boy have to be so gorgeous? Edward leaned a little bit closer and pressed his lips up against mine. It was sweet and very, very gentle. It didn't last long, but it didn't need too. "I told you I liked you Bella."

I was too dazzled right now to even say anything. My heart felt like it was about to fly out of my chest and my stomach was doing somersaults. I sure hoped Charlie hadn't seen any of that.

"Will you be my girlfriend Bella?" Did he actually just ask that? Come on Bella, get a grip.

"I'd love too." I leaned forward and kissed him quickly again. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.

"Thank you" He whispered. "I'll be back tomorrow." Tomorrow?

"Tomorrow?" I squeaked. Damnit Bella! Stop doing that!

"Tomorrow." He pulled back from the hug and kissed my forehead. He walked over to his car and drove away.

I walked into the house and Leo came bounding over to me, he jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Momma. I had fun today."

"Me too, Leo. Me too." I hugged him back.

"Is Edward coming back, Momma?"

"Tomorrow."

"I like him Momma." Leo pulled back and smiled at me. I kissed his forehead.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

**A/N: Because you are all so AWESOME I posted another Chapter for you all. Tbh, all of you guys are who keeping this story going! A Ma-Hoo-Sive (Sorry British Word! Haha.) Thank You to everybody who had reviewed and/or subscribed! I HEART YOU GUYS! **

**I hope this chapter was what you were waiting for. =D I actually dazzled myself whilst writing it, I'm still trying to calm down! Haha! Please reivew! Also, I was thinking for the next chapter Edward takes Bella (And Leo) to his house. Maybe? Give me your thoughts there. Remember, Reviews make me happy! ILY All! =D 3333**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A New Beginning

Chapter Fifteen:

"_I like him Momma." Leo pulled back and smiled at me. I kissed his forehead._

"_Me too, baby. Me too."_

I walked into the living room still holding Leo to see Charlie on the couch watching the TV, already. I took that opportunity to look at my watch, 5.30pm, already? Wow.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said without looking away from the TV.

"Hey Dad." I said as I was walking back into the kitchen. I put Leo down and started making some food for him. "Have you eaten, already?" I called back.

"Yep." Charlie was in the kitchen now. "Where have you been all day, Bells?" Uh oh.

"Out." I smiled to myself.

"Doing what?" Charlie asked. Why did he choose now to get all interested in what I had been doing?

"I just went out with Leo for the day, that's all." It was only a small lie; I had been out with Leo. Charlie didn't need to know who else I was with.

"Okay." I heard him walk back into the living room.

I got Leo's dinner ready and put him on his chair in the kitchen.

Just then the phone started ringing; I climbed up onto the kitchen worktop and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Jess.

"Hey Jess I was-"But she interrupted me.

"Why didn't you ring us?" Us?

"Is Angela there as well?"

"Hey Bella." Angela giggled from the other end. Ah, three-way calling.

"I didn't ring you because I have been back only about half an hour." Jess laughed.

"You know that is a terrible excuse Isabella Swan." She did not just full-name me.

"Why you full-naming me for? I was about to ring you."

"Oh. Sorry Bella." Jess and Angela giggled. "Tell us what happened then?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" They both shouted.

"Ouch you guys!" I laughed. I then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened today.

"Awww. He hugged you!" Oh, I hadn't mentioned the other bit yet.

"Jess, I haven't finished."

"Oh, Sorry. Carry on."

"We got back to my house and I let Leo inside and I was just about to go inside myself…" Jess interrupted me again.

"Does he know you like him?"

"Jessica Stanley! Will you let me finish." She did a quiet 'ooh' before shutting up.

"He stopped me and said 'You know that I really like you Bella.' I was stupid and squeaked." I heard Jess and Angela both gasp. "But then he kissed me."

"O-M-G!" Jess started squealing in the background. Shit. I had forgotten that Charlie was in the other room; I hope he hadn't heard that.

"What happened then?" Angela asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." I smiled.

"Awww" Jess and Angela both said together. I saw Leo look up from his dinner.

"Momma, can I go and watch TV now?" He asked me.

"Sure Baby."

"Huh?" Jess asked.

"I was talking to Leo, love." Jess laughed.

"I'm guessing you said 'Yes'."

"Of course I did!" I laughed.

"We told you something would happen Bella. But Oh-No you refused to believe us."

"Fine. I'm sorry Jess."

"Ahem." I heard Angela say in the background. Oops.

"Sorry as well Angela."

"Apology accepted Bella. Awww, you two are going to be so cute together!" Jess squealed again. Ugh! She had to stop doing that!

"What's he like with Leo?" Angela asked.

"It's so cute! Leo really likes him as well… I'm scared though you guys." I winced.

"Scared?" They both said together.

"Scared. What if Edward decides he doesn't want to be with me anymore because of Leo? I can't get hurt like that again."

"Nothing will happen Bella! You will be fine. You said yourself he's really good with Leo. If he didn't like you Bella, he wouldn't have asked you to be his girlfriend." Jess had a point.

"Jess is right Bella. Everything will be fine." Angela pointed out.

"Thanks you two. I really like him. I don't wanna mess this up." I blushed.

"Awwwwww." They both said together.

"Are you happy I've told you now?" I laughed.

"Extremely!" Jess answered.

"Of course!" Angela replied.

I laughed again. "I'll see you two Monday. Bye."

"Bye Bella. And don't worry it will be fine trust us."

"Thanks. Bye!" I hung up. That was a long conversation.

I walked into the living room and sat on the armchair. Leo came bounding over and sat on my lap.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. Uh oh.

"Yeah, Dad?" Please don't ask about the phone conversation, please, please, please.

"What was that phone conversation about?" Crap. Ugh.

"I was just talking to Jess and Angela, that's all." I tried to move around the question.

Charlie looked at me. "Who else were you with today Bella?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Tell me Bella." Uh oh. Please don't be mad.

"You know the Cullen's Dad?" Charlie just nodded. "I was with Edward Cullen today."

"Oh. He's a nice boy." Yes! I was mentally doing a happy – dance. Yay! "Are you two 'dating' now?" Charlie did the air quotes above the word dating.

"Firstly Dad. Never do the air quotes thingy again. And yes I suppose we are." I smiled.

"Just be careful Bells." I smiled again. At least Charlie wasn't mad.

"Of course."

"Momma?" Leo looked up at me. "Are you talking about Edward?"

"Yeah, Baby."

Leo looked at Charlie. "I like him Grandpa. He's nice." Leo smiled. This made Charlie happier.

"Well good kiddo. Just remember Bells." I nodded; Charlie went back to the TV. Leo was asleep now. We had been outside all day; he had a reason to be tired.

I sat in the living room, trying to watch the TV with Charlie for about another hour, but started getting sleepy myself. I can't go to bed yet. It's only 7pm.

"Dad, I'm taking Leo to bed now." Charlie just nodded at me. He was too immersed in the TV to pay any notice. I woke Leo up and carried him upstairs and bathed him before dressing him in his pyjamas and putting him to bed.

"Good night Leo." I kissed his forehead.

"Night Momma. I had a nice time today." Leo fell asleep again quickly.

"Me too, baby." I kissed his forehead again before putting my own pyjamas on and sitting on my bed with my laptop.

I switched it on and checked my emails.

There was one from my Mom.

_Bella, _

_Everything is good here. I miss you too baby. I hope Leo is okay. _

_Love Mom. _

I wasn't in the mood for emailing. I checked the time. It was 7.30pm now. I just decided to ring my Mom. I really needed to talk to her; I didn't think it was too late in Phoenix. Hopefully she wouldn't mind.

The phone rang for a while and I was about to give up when my Mom answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Bella! Why are you ringing me now?" Is it that late?

"Sorry Mom. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, what's wrong Baby?" She sounded worried. I remembered to keep my voice down as Leo was sleeping.

"Nothing really. I'm just a bit worried about something."

"Tell me then." I told everything that happened between Edward and I over the past couple of weeks and then what had happened today, I finished with him asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Bella, honey. Why are you worried about that? Do you not want to be his girlfriend?"

"I do. I'm just scared Mom."

"Scared?" She was confused now, then she grasped on. "Oh, baby. Nothing like that will happen again! It seems like this Edward boy really likes you. If he gets along with Leo as well. He knows what he's getting into. Baby, he wouldn't have asked you if he didn't want to get involved with both you and Leo." My Mom could always reassure me.

"Thanks Mom. I just really like him. I don't wanna spoil this."

"I know honey." She yawned then.

"Sorry for waking you up Mom. Thanks for talking to me."

"That's okay Baby. Call me soon? I love you."

"I will Mom. I love you too." She hung up.

I loved how I could talk to my Mom about things like this. I would have never been able to talk to Charlie about it. I shuddered at the thought. I was on the phone to my Mom longer than planned and it was 8.15pm already. I yawned again and decided to just go to sleep.

I turned my laptop off and snuggled down into the duvet. I was still smiling when I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry I Forgot To Add This! Haha! I hope you like the new chapter! :D This is just a lot of speaking! Sorry! I had lots of things to get in! Thank you too EVERYBODY who had either reviewed, subscribed or added me to their favourites list. If you have done all of those even better! I want to say a special thank you to: o-DuskRising-o, She Is Amazing! You always give me reviews and help when I need it! Thank YOU! :D **

**I need your guys help on the next chapter though. I need to know if you think that when Edward comes back on the Sunday he should take Bella (& Leo) to his house or not...Im just thinking, If you guys think it is a good idea please tell me! Reviews please! They make me soo happy! :D **


	17. Chapter Sixteen Part One

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =)**

A New Beginning

Chapter Sixteen Part One:

I turned my laptop off and snuggled down into the duvet. I was still smiling when I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I didn't wake up Sunday morning until I heard something downstairs. What time is it? I turned around in my bed and saw that it was 9am. What?! Aw, crap! Wasn't Edward coming over today? Although he didn't say what time he was coming.

I heard something downstairs again. What was that?

I climbed out of my bed and looked over at Leo, he was still sleeping. I went downstairs, still in my pyjamas and heard the noise again. It was coming from the door… Uh Oh. Please don't tell me there's someone there. There is was again. Yep, there was defiantly someone there. I checked my pyjamas; I was wearing pyjama pants with a blue tank top.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Of course, it would be him. There was Edward, looking all perfect and gorgeous as always, and then me. I wasn't going to even go there.

"Did I wake you up?" He looked upset.

"You did. But it doesn't matter. I should have got up earlier anyway. Sorry."

"You look nice." He laughed slightly at the end.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"I mean it." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. "I missed you."

"You only saw me yesterday." I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. "Still. It's nice to be missed though." Edward laughed.

"Did you not miss me?"

"Of course." I pulled back from the hug and went up on my tip-toes and kissed Edward, he kissed me back this time.

"Good." He whispered after I had pulled away.

"I better go get dressed I suppose." I smiled. "What are we doing today anyway? It's not another surprise is it?" I looked at Edward.

"No." I sighed. "I thought we could go to my house." He smiled. His house?

"You're house?" I squeaked. Dang it Bella! Stop doing that!

"Is that okay?" He looked confused. Umm. What was I supposed to say?

"Sure." I was worried though, I think Edward saw this.

"Why are you worried?"

"What if they don't like me?" I sighed. I had, had major issues with Danny's Mom. I wasn't about to get into that though. Edward hugged me again.

"They like you already…" How is that possible?

"How exactly? We have never met." I was confused now, but still enjoying the hug moment.

"Because I like you." Awww. "Well I wouldn't say like, not really." Huh?

"Huh?" I squeaked again. Bella stop doing that! Ugh!

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered into my hair. Awww. My heart started beating double time. I felt like doing a happy dance. Keep it cool Bella.

"I love you too Edward." Then I suddenly remembered Leo. "Crap. I have to go get Leo." Edward laughed. I pulled away and ran up stairs. I walked into my bedroom and went and opened the curtains.

"Momma? Is that you?" I turned around and Leo was stood up in his crib.

"Yeah. It's me baby." I walked over and picked him up. He automatically hugged my neck. "Momma has to get you dressed because Edward is here already."

"Edward's here?" Leo suddenly perked up again. I laughed.

"Yes, he's taking us to his house today." I put Leo on my bed and went to the wardrobe to get some clothes for him. I got him dressed and took him downstairs again.

"Are you going like that?" Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"No." I giggled. "I'm just bringing Leo downstairs."

"I'll sort it." Edward answered me and held his arms out.

"Are you sure?" I smiled. Could this moment get any better?

"Sure." Edward smiled at me. "Hey Leo!"

"Edward!" I passed Leo to Edward and walked back upstairs. I quickly went in the shower and then got dressed into some jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt.

I went back downstairs to find Edward and Leo sat on the couch watching TV. It was too cute. Edward saw me come in and got up and walked over to me. He hugged me again.

"You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Thank you." I felt him kiss my hair as well. "Did you feed him?"

"Who? Oh, Leo. Yeah." I smiled.

"Thank You."

"You're still worried aren't you?" Was it showing that much?

"Kinda…" I blushed again.

"Please don't be." Edward pulled back from the hug and kissed me again. I smiled and sighed when he pulled away. "It will all be okay. I promise."

"How much do they know?" Edward caught onto what I meant.

"They know that you have Leo. I didn't say anything else. It's not my place too." I smiled.

"Okay." I went up onto my tip-toes and kissed him again, Edward sighed when I pulled away. "I'm not worried anymore…well not as much anyway."

I walked into the living room and turned the TV off.

"We're going now Leo."

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is Edward coming with us again?" I heard Edward laugh.

"It's his house we are going to Leo. He has to come with us." Leo smiled. I picked Leo up and walked to the stairs; I put Leo on the stairs and went to get his shoes. I put them on for him this time and then slipped the shoes on that I got for my birthday which were by the stairs as well. I picked Leo up again and walked to the front door.

Edward was already by his car.

"Taking your car are we?" I laughed.

"Is that okay?" I just nodded. "I have to get Leo's car seat though." I walked over to Edward and put Leo in his arms. "There." Edward laughed. I walked over to my car and opened the back seat and got Leo's car seat out.

After everything was set up I got into Edward's car.

"Ready?" Edward smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Sure."

"Like I said. It will all be okay." I smiled.

"If you say so." I laughed.

We then left my house and started driving. That's when I realised I didn't even know where Edward lived……

**A/N: As You Can See A Two-Parter! Ooooh! You Lucky People! Two Days With TWO Chapters! You Are Lucky! =) **

**I Thought It Best To Spilt It Into Two Parts. Thanks To Everyone Who Gave Me Ideas. I Hope You Liked This Part Of The Chapter! The Second Part Will Be Up Tomorrow! =D **

**Keep On Reviewing Guys! They Make Me Sooo Happy! =D **


	18. Chapter Sixteen Part Two

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) There Are Actual Parts From The Book In This Chapter!**

A New Beginning

Chapter Sixteen Part Two:

_That's when I realised I didn't even know where Edward lived……_

We had been driving for sometime; I didn't even think we were in Forks anymore. That's just weird. I didn't even know where we were.

"Where are we?" Edward laughed.

"Almost there." He suddenly turned and we started driving down an unpaved road, there were trees on both sides of the road and it seemed to go forever. I sighed.

"You're very impatient aren't you?"

"Sort of." I laughed.

After a few miles the trees started thinning out, it looked as though there was a meadow or it might have been a lawn, if it was it a huge lawn. Eventually a house right at the end was visible. It was nothing like I had expected it too be. The house was timeless, and probably a hundred years old. It was a soft faded white, with three stories, rectangular and well-proportioned. It was fabulous.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You like it then?"

"It…had a certain charm." Edward chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not really." I sighed.

"Like I said, it will be fine." He smiled and climbed out the car. I turned around to Leo in the back seat. He was asleep, again. I was beginning to think he was sick or something.

Edward came and opened my door.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I climbed out and went around to the back door and opened it. I took Leo out from his car seat and held onto him. He still didn't wake up.

"Should I wake him up?" I asked Edward. I wasn't sure; it might look a bit strange though. It was only, I looked at my watch 10am. Was that it? Ugh.

"It's fine." He smiled.

I sighed. Edward took hold of my free hand and squeezed it.

"Fine, like I keep saying." I laughed, but it sounded all nervous, Edward squeezed my hand again.

We walked up to the porch and Edward squeezed my hand again before opening the door.

The inside was nothing like I expected. It was very bright, very open and very large. I guessed that it must have all been several rooms but most of the walls had been removed to create a more wide-open space. By the looks of it the house had been completely renovated, it was even more amazing.

Obviously we had been expected because to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

I had never met either of them, but I knew that Edward's father was a Doctor and worked at the hospital, which luckily I still hadn't had to visit, but of course being myself it probably wouldn't be long.

I had seen the rest of the family at school; Edward's parents were obviously the only ones I had never met.

Edward broke the short silence. "Mom, Dad. This is Bella" I smiled. Why hadn't he introduced Leo? Was it because he was sleeping? Maybe…I wasn't going to linger on it though.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Dr. Cullen greeted me, he stepped forward and raised his hand, I let go of Edward's hand and shook hands with him.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I smiled at him again.

Mrs. Cullen stepped forward as well and shook my hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you as well Bella. Please call me Esme." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad to meet you too Esme." I smiled at her as well. "You have a lovely home,"

"Thank you. This must be Leo." She smiled again.

"Yeah, He's sleeping. Again." I laughed quietly. "Sorry." I wanted him to be awake, but I didn't want to wake him up.

"It's fine." Esme smiled at me again.

"Where are Alice & Jasper?" Edward asked suddenly. He stepped forward and grabbed my hand again. Just then Alice & Jasper walked through the front door.

"Hey Edward!" Alice called. She came bounding up to us and stopped suddenly. "Hi Bella!" She came forward and hugged me as best she could.

"Hi Alice." I said. It was nice how she was nice so quickly.

"Hello Bella." Jasper came and stood by Alice's side. He didn't offer to shake my hand, but it was impossible to feel awkward around him, really.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled.

I didn't know where Rosalie and Emmett where. Edward had never mentioned them, but then again we had only been going out since yesterday. I suppose it never came up really.

My eyes wandered to the piano again, my mom used to play, but we never owned a piano of our own so she only played when she found one, that wasn't very often.

Esme noticed my preoccupation. "Do you play?" She asked looking back at the piano.

"Not at all. It's lovely though, is it yours?" Esme laughed slightly.

"No. Edward didn't say he was musical?"

"No. He never mentioned it." I smiled.

"Play for her then." Esme motioned towards the piano.

Edward pulled me along towards the piano and sat me on the bench beside him. He started playing a composition that was so complex and so luxuriant I couldn't believe it was only him playing.

Leo still didn't wake up, but he moved slightly so I was okay.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

"Fine." I smiled. "I'm just feeling extremely untalented at the moment" I laughed.

"They like you, you know." He smiled again. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

I glanced behind me. "Where did they go?"

"Giving us privacy I suppose." Edward chuckled.

Edward stopped playing then.

"That was beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you." He grinned at me.

I felt Leo waking up then. He yawned and raised his head from my shoulder.

"Momma?" He said sleepily.

"I'm here Leo." I kissed his forehead.

"Where are we? He yawned again.

"I told you where we were going. We're at Edward's house Leo." I smiled. Leo turned his head and looked at Edward. Edward smiled, and Leo waved at him.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I smiled. I put Leo on my hip and stood up; Edward took my hand and led me towards the staircase. We reached the top of the staircase and Alice was sat at the top.

Leo caught sight of her and tugged my hair. Alice stood up and came to stand beside me.

"You must be Leo." She smiled and waved at him. Leo grinned and waved back, Alice giggled. "He's adorable." I smiled.

"Alice, why were you sat at the top of the stairs?" Edward asked her.

"I was waiting for you." She smiled at me again, I felt Edward sigh, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow." I giggled.

"Sorry."

"You seem confused?" I looked at Alice. "Questions?" I laughed quietly.

"Sorry, it seems really rude of me." I smiled at her.

"Not at all. I'm used to it. What did you want to ask?"

Alice asked Leo instead of me. "How old are you Leo?"

"I'm two years and five eighths." He smiled at her. Alice giggled.

"He got the two years bit right, not the five eighths bit though." I laughed quietly, Edward squeezed my hand again.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Can I go with Alice?" I smiled at her.

"Is that okay?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"By the way, he thinks you have pretty hair. Watch out." I winked at her, Edward laughed. I put Leo on the floor and Alice took his hand.

"Be careful." I smiled.

"Bye Momma." Leo waved at me.

Edward pulled me into a hug since my arms were free. "I'll show you round now."

--

After Edward had finished showing me around we went back downstairs into the main room and saw Alice, Jasper and Leo on the couch watching TV. Well, Leo was watching it.

"Momma!" Leo jumped off the couch and jumped into my arms. "I missed you."

"I was only upstairs, Leo." I hugged him. I think I heard Alice go "Aww" as well.

Edward took my hand and pulled me along to the other empty couch and sat down. I sat down next to me and Leo jumped off and went and sat next to Alice on the other couch.

"He's so sweet, Bella." Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her as well.

"He looks a lot like you." Alice ruffled Leo's hair who smoothed it down again, Alice giggled.

"Not really. He looks more like his Dad." Alice looked confused at me and I blushed.

"He has your eyes." She pointed out. No-one had ever noticed that before, when people said he looked like me, they only ever mentioned his face –shape.

"You're the first person to notice that." I told her.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded at her.

Leo was quite content watching the TV, he was watching Hannah Montana. I laughed. Edward looked at me confused.

"He thinks Miley Cyrus is pretty." Leo heard me say that.

"She has pretty hair. Like Alice." Leo giggled.

"He wants to marry her." Alice gave me a look. "Not you. It's okay."

"She's too old for you Leo."

"Who is Momma?"

"Miley is, Leo." Edward laughed and put his arm around my waist. I hugged into his side, and I felt him kiss my hair again.

I was so happy right now, the happiest I had ever been. I smiled to myself, I didn't want anything to change.

**A/N: Okay. This Chapter Took Me TWO HOURS. TWO HOURS! I Was Soooo Stuck On What To Write, I'm Sorry If It's Crappy. =( I Was Sooo Stuck! I Hope It's Okay! And It's Satisfactory Enough! **

**Keep Reviewing Please. Also Sorry For Having To Use Actual Parts From The Twilight Book. It Was The Best Way To Go. =) Thank You Soo Much Everyone! You Got Me Over 40 Reviews! :O Thank Youu! I'll Write The Next Chapter Tomorrow! See You Thenn! I Look Forward To Hearing Your Thoughts! **


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =)**

A New Beginning

Chapter Seventeen:

_I was so happy right now, the happiest I had ever been. I smiled to myself; I didn't want anything to change. _

We left Edward's house soon after that. I never saw Rosalie and Emmett though. It didn't bother me, not really. I was almost asleep in the car on the way back to my house, when Edward started speaking to me.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried. I opened me eyes and looked at him.

"Fine. Why?" I smiled at him. "Thanks for taking me today, I had a nice time." Edward smiled this time.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad didn't I?

"I know." I laughed slightly.

We finally reached my house after what seemed like ages. I guess it hadn't been that long.

"Are you staying?" I asked Edward.

"If you want me too." He smiled at me.

"Of course." I climbed out of the car and went round the back to get Leo; he wasn't asleep but had been really quiet.

"You okay Leo?"

"Yeah Momma." I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

I walked up to the front door and found the key in my pocket and unlocked the door, I walked inside and put Leo down, and he ran straight into the living room and jumped on the couch.

"Be careful Leo." I called. I heard Edward laugh behind me. I turned around.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Sure?" I whispered.

"Positive." He kissed my hair. Awww. That was never going to get annoying.

"You know there's nothing to do." I frowned. Stupid boring town with nothing to do in it. I was really starting to Miss Phoenix.

"Sure there is." I pulled back only to see Edward smiling at me.

"Like what exactly?" I was confused now. What was he talking about?

"Like this." Edward put one finger under my chin and bent down and kissed me softly, I started to get a bit more urgent though and Edward pulled away.

"Sorry." I blushed. "But you're right, that is something to do." I smiled. Edward laughed.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Leo. He was watching 'The Lion King'. It was almost up to the stampede bit, where Mufasa dies. I always cried at that bit, no matter what.

"You're favourite film Momma." Leo grinned at me.

"I know. But it's almost up to my least favourite part." I sighed. Edward had sat next to me now and put his arm around my waist.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's the part where Mufasa dies, I always cry. I love this film though, but that part always gets to me. It's like Titanic." I sighed again. Edward chuckled.

"You're so cute." He laughed.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Momma you cry at most films." Leo announced.

"Thank you for that Leo." I ruffled his hair, he pouted at me.

Mufasa had just fallen down the rocks in the film now, stupid evil Disney villain. It wasn't that part that made me cry, it was the bit where Simba goes and lays with him after he's died. It was at that part now, and I started sniffling.

"Sorry." I laughed through crying.

"Why are you sorry?" Edward smiled at me. "It's cute."

"Stupid Disney." I laughed again.

"Momma. Disney is not stupid." Leo looked sad now. I just laughed.

"I don't know why you like Disney so much." Edward said. I looked at him and my jaw dropped.

"Huh?" I was gob-smacked. "Disney is legend!"

"It's so predictable." He put a strand of my hair behind my ear, making me go all fuzzy inside. I liked that feeling.

"That's the whole idea! You're a strange person." I giggled. "It wouldn't be Disney if something bad happened and then it was all okay in the end! That's what it's all about. Having a 'Happily ever after'" I quoted.

"You just get cuter." Edward smiled at me. I blushed again.

--

It had started raining outside again, so there wasn't much to do. After 'The Lion King' finished. Leo put his favourite film on, 'Cars'. I had watched it so many times with him; I could practically recite the script!

About half – way through the film, the cruiser pulled up. Leo was too engrossed in the movie to pay any attention and I swear Edward was watching it as well.

"You're the cute one now."

"Huh?"

"Watching that film. If you like it you will be Leo's new best friend." I smiled at him.

"Why?"

"It's Leo's all-time favourite film. He has to watch it at least once a week." I sighed. "I have watched it so many times with him; I can recite parts of the film." I sighed again, Edward laughed. He wasn't paying attention now. I laughed again.

Just then Charlie came through the front door. Oops. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey Bells." Charlie called. Edward looked up from the TV and then at me.

"Hey Dad." I smiled. "He needed to meet you anyway." I whispered.

Charlie came through into the living room and stopped once he saw Edward. Uh Oh. Edward unwrapped his arm from my waist and stood up to shake Charlie's hand.

"Chief Swan." Bless him. I had to stop myself from smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Edward." Charlie looked …kinda angry actually. Uh Oh. Again. Edward sat back down again.

"Good day, Dad?"

"It was okay. Until it started raining. How about you?"

"It's been good thanks." I smiled at him. This was not going well. Charlie walked out of the room and into the kitchen then. "Sorry." I looked at Edward.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Sorry for Charlie. He would never say it, so…" I smiled at him. Edward kissed my forehead.

"I have to go now." Awww. Why? I pouted. Edward laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow though." Oh yeah. I liked that idea.

"Okay." I smiled. Edward stood up and walked to the front door, I followed. Leo was too engrossed in the film still to pay any attention.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Edward quickly hugged me. Charlie was in the living room now. I hugged him back.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up for school. Okay?" Why? I can drive myself. I wasn't going to say no though.

"Okay." I pulled away and went up onto my tip-toes and quickly kissed him. Edward looked a bit shocked when I pulled away. I just smiled at him.

After he had gone and I had shut the door, I was still smiling. I wasn't sure if anything could get any better than it was right now.

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I seem to be writing really bad at the moment, well I think so anyway. Sorry for the whole Disney rant thingy, I absolutley LOVE Disney myself and hate when anybody puts it down. (Haha.) So i thought Bella could like Disney too. =) **

**So, the next Chapter will be Monday at school. (Most likely.) I have issues with what will happen at Lunch - Time though, like as in who should Bella sit with? Can you guys help me out there? Also, I go back to school tomorrow (Ugh.) so my updates may not be everyday. I will try and get the next chapter too you by the Friday though. **

**Reviews again please! =D If I don't update tomorrow. I will see you guys in the week! :D ILY All! **


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) I Do Own My Own Characters Though! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Eighteen:

It's been about a month since Edward and I started 'dating'. Everything it way too perfect at the moment.

I keep getting the feeling that I'm neglecting Angela & Jess though. I have spent some time with them recently just not that much.

It was nearing the end of October and Leo had been told about Halloween by Jessica when she was here the other day, and he would not stop going on about it! I hadn't given in though; I just refused to talk to him about it. It was getting rather funny.

I had actually taken to hanging out with Alice quite a bit since I first went to Edward's house. She kept insisting that we go shopping, but every time she suggested it I managed to get out of it. I think she was catching onto my tactics though.

It was nearing the end of the school day on Friday when I decided that I definitely had been neglecting Jess and Angela.

Edward had met me after Math, like he had been doing every single day for the past month. It was really sweet, don't get me wrong, but it meant that I've never got to spend time with Jess and Angela anymore.

We were almost at my car, (I had begun insisting that I get to drive some of the time.) when I stalked off in the other direction. Edward caught my arm before I could get that far.

"Bella, where are you going?" He laughed slightly when I tried to pull away.

"Too see Jess and Angela. And stop laughing at me! It's not my fault I'm so weak!" He laughed again, which made me growl slightly under my breath. "Just wait here. I'll be like two minutes." He finally let go of my arm and I walked over to Jess' car.

"Hey Jess!" Jess looked up.

"Bella!" She came running over and hugged me really tightly.

"Jess, you're squishing me." I giggled.

"It's feels like so long!" She looked sad now.

"We saw each other at lunch time…" Everybody all sat on one table now, it was actually quite funny. All of my other friends just seemed so intimidated by the rest of the Cullen's. "Anyway." I came out of my line of thought. "Are you doing anything this evening?"

"No." Jess shook her head. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you and Angela wanted to come over, and we could just hang out properly and stuff." I grinned.

"That sounds like fun, Bella." Jess smiled back at me.

"You can come by the house now if you want too. I'll see you soon." I was already walking back to my car now. I went to walk around to the driver's side when Edward snaked his arms around my waist.

"What was that about?" I sighed.

"I was just asked Jess & Angela if they wanted to come round later." I smiled.

"Oh." Edward let his arms drop. I automatically turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Does that mean you don't want me now?" He was trying to act upset, but I could see a smile pulling at his mouth.

"Of course it doesn't! You can still come! Go and ask Alice if she wants to come as well. You'll just be on your own."

"On my own?" He looked confused now. Bless him.

"As in the only guy." I laughed slightly.

"Oh."

"Does that mean you aren't coming now?" I tried to look sad.

"No. I'll still come." He hugged me again.

"You can ask you're brothers if you want too…" I laughed.

"Awesome." Edward hugged me tighter. I didn't mind, it would just be a huge like reunion thingy.

"You can hang out in the garden though."

"Okay." He sounded confused. I pulled back from the hug.

"The whole point was so I could spend more time with my friends. Guys being there just make it weird." I walked round to the driver's side of my car and got there without being ambushed on by anybody this time. I heard Edward get in the car as well, but that was some time later.

"You just went and asked everybody didn't you?" He just laughed at me. "You really need to stop laughing at me. It makes me feel bad." I sighed heavily.

"Sorry." I looked at Edward and he looked genuinely upset. Bless him, again.

"I was kidding, babe." I laughed quietly. I lent over in the car and gently kissed Edward, after I pulled away I sighed. "See."

The drive home was quite fast and by the time I got there. I swear everybody else was there. But they weren't in their cars.

I climbed out of the Mini and walked inside, everybody, and I mean everybody was sat in my living room watching TV.

"How the hell did you all get in here?"

"Spare key." Emmett just laughed at me.

"How the hell did you know where that was?"

"We're not stupid Bella."

"Well, I know everybody else isn't. I'm still trying to convince myself that you aren't Emmett." I winked at him.

"Thank you for that kind comment"

"You're ever so welcome." I smiled at him and then pointed outside. "Outside." All the boys including Edward who had walked in just looked at me. Edward then explained what I had said, and him, Emmett & Jasper just walked off outside.

My Dad still wasn't home luckily. But I was most likely going to get told off for inviting loads of people round. Oh well.

I walked into the living room and sat next to Jess on the couch. She hugged me tightly, again.

"Jess. I do need to breathe." She said a quick "Sorry" and let go. Alice then started talking and if I might add, very fast.

"You know Bella, you really do need to come shopping with us soon. Every time I ask you, you make an excuse. I'm beginning to think you don't like me." She pouted at the end. I just laughed.

"Oh yeah, Bella! That sounds like a really cool idea." Jess exclaimed. Say what now?

"See more than one person agrees with me!" Alice stood up from the floor and walked over to Jess and High-Fived her. Dang it. "Now you have to come."

"Fine." Alice started jumping up and down squealing at me.

"Ouch. Alice? Only Dogs can hear you now!" She just sat down again.

After a little while we started talking about lots of things and stuff that was happening with school and the boys and other girlie stuff really. Angela had started going out with some guy called Ben, a couple of weeks back. She was absolutely smitten with him. It was so cute.

"So, Angela?" Alice asked her. "How are things going with Ben?"

Angela blushed before she answered Alice. "Great thanks." She just smiled.

My Dad came home about half an hour later.

"Bells?"

"In here Dad." I called from the living room. Leo came bounding in and launched himself directly onto my lap.

"Momma!" He hugged me. Leo then spotted Alice and launched himself at her as well. "Aunty Alice!" Leo had taken to calling both Alice and Rosalie 'Aunty' a couple of weeks ago. They didn't both seem to mind, it was really sweet. Although, I was worried that Leo was soon going to start calling Edward "Dad" or something. That I wasn't ready for.

Leo was making his way around everybody else in the room, when he bolted outside to obviously go and see the guys.

"You seem to be having some sort of weird girlie thing going on. I'm going to go out." Charlie laughed.

"Sure, whatever. See you later."

We had started watching Titanic when the guys came in from outside, it had got past any bits that Leo wasn't aloud to see so it was fine.

"What are you watching?" Emmett made a disgusted sound.

"Titanic." Rose answered him. I swear she was sniffling a little bit.

"It's coming up to like the saddest part! I hate this film!" Alice sounded agitated.

"Why are you watching it then?" Edward asked, obviously confused.

"Because Leonardo DiCaprio is _fine!_" I answered and then I blushed. But Alice, Rose, Jess & Angela all agreed with me. "But also because it's just like the most amazing film, ever made."

"Titanic is not the best film ever made." Emmett disagreed.

"What is the best then? I bet you're going to say 'Star Wars' or something." I laughed. Emmett looked guilty now. "You were going to say that!"

"Star Wars is like the crappiest film ever." Jess argued. "I mean what's up with the story line? And that Darth Vader guy is actually really scary." Everybody laughed at her, except me.

"He is kinda scary actually. I hate him." I shivered. Edward had come and sat next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"How is Darth Vader scary?" Emmett asked. He was trying not to laugh.

"He just is." I answered.

"He does that weird breathing thing. It's ugh." Jess looked really scared. Emmett just laughed. That was it.

"If that's so funny to you, what are you scared of then Emmett?" I asked him.

"Why does that matter?" He obviously didn't want to answer the question.

"Because you think it's so funny about what we're scared of. Although Darth Vader isn't my biggest fear, but still."

"What are you most scared of then Bella?" Alice asked me. I just glared at her; she already knew and had found it hilarious. I was petrified of Chickens, and whenever anybody found out they just never stopped laughing at me.

"You will all laugh when I tell you." I looked at Leo who was sat next to Alice. "Don't tell them Leo." I mouthed "I hate you" at Alice.

"Don't say you hate me!" Alice looked shocked.

"Chickens are what scare me most. Are you all happy now?!" I blushed and everybody just laughed a little bit. I threw a cushion at Alice, which hit her in the face.

"How can you be scared of Chickens?" Emmett asked me, the whole time not being able to stop grinning.

"They just creep my out. You still have to say what you're scared of."

"Spiders." I laughed slightly. I had never met a guy who was scared of Spiders.

After that everybody just started discussing what they were scared of, when all of us girls suddenly looked at the TV and it was the part of the movie where Rose let's go of Jack.

"Awww" We all said together. I had started crying, naturally by now.

"Why are you crying?" Edward whispered, after putting a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm not the only one crying, And because it's so sad!" I sniffed and then snuggled into Edward a little bit more.

The film finished and we had all stopped crying.

"The end part if my favourite." Jess announced.

"Definitely." I looked over at Leo who was asleep against Alice.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I better get that." I stood up and walked over to the door, I could hear everybody else arguing about what film they should watch next. I laughed at them under my breath.

I opened the door to see the person I least expected to see.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Danny?"

Inside I heard everybody go deathly quiet…

**A/N: Before You All Come Hunting After Me, This Is My First Ever Cliffie! I Thought You Guys Could Do With Hanging On! Haha! **

**So. Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? Also! Sorry For Not Updating In Like Almost A Week! I'm So Ashamed Of Myself! Please Review For Me! I Wanna Say Thanks For All My Regular Reviewers! **

**I Might Do A Chapter In Edward's POV, If You Guys Are Intrested In That! Also, I'm Thinking About Getting A Beta Reader, If You're Intrested In Doing That For Me Please Let Me Know! So, Reviews Pleasee! Also, I Might Update In The Week If Not. It Will Be Friday! Sorry! ILY All! :D **


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) I Do Own My Own Characters Though! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Nineteen:

"Hello Bella." Danny smiled at me. All I could do was look. Everybody in the living room had just gone deathly quiet. "Bell?" That brought my out of my trance.

"What are you doing here?" Oh way to go Bella!

"Am I not allowed to come and visit or something?" Danny smiled at me. It had been a while since I had seen Danny and man did he look hot! No Bella! Snap out of it! You have Edward!

"Of course you are. I'm just really surprised to see you that's all." I couldn't hide the shock from my face.

Everybody in the living room was still all silent, I saw Alice peek her head round the door and look at me. I mouthed "Help Me" at her and she disappeared again.

"It really is good to see you Bell." Danny stepped forward and swept me up into a hug, I returned the hug by lightly wrapping my arms around his waist. I was still facing the living room and I saw Edward come out of the door. Please don't get mad at me; please don't get mad at me.

"It's um, good to see you too Danny." I stepped away from the hug and smiled at Danny.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Edward asked as he came and stood beside me. Oh thank God! Hang on; my current boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend who also happened to be the father of my child were standing in a very close proximity to each other. Now I didn't have much experience when it came to things like this, but this didn't seem like such a good idea.

Just then Alice came bouncing up to us as well.

"Hi! You must be Danny" She said in a very enthusiastic tone, she held out her hand and Danny shook Alice's hand.

"Um, yeah. You are?" Danny look very confused at the moment.

"Oh yeah, Sorry! I'm Alice. Edward's sister." She smiled at him. That was when Danny took a closer look at Edward. (Who by the way had put his arm very tightly around my waist and pulled me into him)

"Yeah, um, Danny this is Edward, my um boyfriend and Edward this is Danny, Leo's Dad." Crap, crap, crap! Could this get any worse!

Danny looked at me then. "Been busy then?" He asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I was angry now.

"Nothing Bell."

"Don't call me that!" I almost screamed at him. "I don't even understand what you're doing here Danny."

"I came to see you Bell." He smiled at me. Ugh, I was really angry now. Edward noticed this and tightened his arm that was already around my waist.

"Just me? Not Leo?"

"Well yeah, him too." I laughed in a very humourless manner. Alice looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"I have nothing against you seeing him Danny. You know that I can't stop that." I folded my arms. "He's asleep right now anyway. You didn't come at a very good time either."

Danny made a very discontented sound in the back of his throat. I just glared at him.

"Why can't everything just go back to how it used to be Bell?" What? Was he high?

"How it used to be? Nothing can ever go back to how it used to be Danny."

"Why not Bell?" He was talking to me like there wasn't anybody else around for miles.

"Nothing has been the same for almost three years now Dan. You know that." I smiled at him.

"It can be the same again Bell. You just have to give it a chance." Okay, he was making me angry again now.

"If you came here to try and make-up with me, you can leave right now. If you came here to see you're son you can come back in the morning."

Danny looked a bit shocked at the ultimatum I had suddenly given him.

"That's not fair Bell."

"Choose Daniel." I folded my arms again. Danny flinched like I said slapped him. He hated being called Daniel.

"No Bell." He was getting defensive now. That came with him being a Football player I suppose.

I shuffled out of Edward's arm and walked over to the front door again.

"I don't want to do this Danny. Nothing is going to change Danny. You can come back tomorrow or never again." I could feel my eye filling up with tears at this point; I wasn't going to let them spill over yet.

"I'll be back Bell. But things are going to change." He hugged me briefly before going out the door again.

I shut the door before collapsing on the floor and letting the sobs escape.

**A/N: Ooh, You Lucky Lucky People! I Know This Is Short But I Was Bored And Decided To Write! **

**I Hope You Like This One! I Can Tell You It Is About To Get Really Good! =D I Have Things Up My Sleeve! (Mwahaha! Where Did That Come From?! Haha!) **

**Now You Have To Review Both Chapters! Make Me Happy Guys! I Love You All! :D **


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) I Do Own My Own Characters Though! **

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: **_Chessie, Katie, Frances & Anna. _**I Heart You Guys! Honesetly, You Keep Reading My Story And You Just Give Me So Much Inspiration! I Love You! =D Chessie Hears An Extra Dedication: OOC! =P**

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty:

I don't think I had ever cried this hard, ever, and that's saying something. I have had a lot of crap happen to me over the years, but I never cried as hard as I was crying now.

Edward had come and sat beside me and pulled me into his lap, he had his arms around me and was just trying to comfort me, when all I wanted to do was go upstairs and curl up in a ball.

Why had all this happened?

Everybody except Edward and Alice had gone already, I knew that Jess and Angela were really worried about me, but I honestly didn't care right now.

I had been having an amazing time with my friends and my boyfriend.

Thinking about all of this just brought on a whole load more of intense crying.

"Sssh." Edward whispered. He sounded scared; I think I must have been worrying him.

Leo? Where was Leo? But then I remembered that he was asleep in the living room, Alice was with him.

My baby boy. I loved him more than life itself. I know that all of this stuff with Danny had been because of Leo, but I was never going to regret having him. Never.

I snuggled into Edward's chest a little bit more and just started to cry even harder. Although I'm not sure how that's possible. He tightened his arms around me and started rocking back and forth slightly.

I had never done anything in all my life, to deserve someone like Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I whispered through my tears.

"Why are _you _sorry?" He put quite a lot of emphasis on the 'you' part of that sentence. "None of this was you're fault Bella."

I lifted my head back to look at him; I must have been a complete mess. I could still feel the tears on my face. Edward moved some of the hair that was on my face and kissed my forehead.

"I should never have let any of this happen." I whispered. I was still crying, but nowhere near as much. I put my head on Edward's chest again and sighed. I felt Edward kiss my hair.

"You didn't do anything Bella." Yes I did! If I hadn't got pregnant at 14 and then had a baby, none of this would ever be an issue! That's what I wanted to say.

"I don't deserve you." I whispered. Edward laughed quietly.

"I could say exactly the same thing." He kissed my hair again. "I love you though."

"I love you too." I pulled back from his chest and kissed him.

I had actually stopped crying now, but I was afraid it would start again at any moment.

Edward tightened his arms around me. "Do you think he will come back?" he sounded protective, I liked that.

"Probably. Although I want to say no, I think he will come back." I sighed. "I'm scared Edward." It felt good to admit that.

"He won't hurt you Bella. I won't let him." Edward almost growled.

"I know he wouldn't do that! He isn't that stupid." Well not all the time, I wanted to add. "He's just determined…I think that's the right word." I sighed again.

"He still loves you." Edward sounded sad now. I just nodded against his chest. "Do you still love him?" Say what now? Boys are from a whole other universe, I swear! I laughed quietly, at my own little joke there.

"Of course not. Not in that way."

"Not in what way?" I brought my head back and looked at Edward, he looked a mixture between hurt and confused.

"Don't be upset." I touched his face, he smiled under my touch. "I'm not in love with him, Edward. So much has happened that it's impossible to let it all go." Edward dropped his arms from around me. Uh Oh.

Edward sighed and took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. He put his forehead against mine.

"You're upset" I whispered. I thought like I was about to cry again. I couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

"No. I understand. But it's obvious that he wants you back Bella." Edward sighed again.

"I'm glad you understand. He won't get me. It's you I want to be with, not him. I could never put myself through that again. What we have had has already been more special than what me and Danny had in almost two years." I smiled.

"You don't know how good that is to hear." Edward whispered. He brought his head back and kissed my lips; the kiss deepened and became incredibly sweet. This kiss ended and we were both breathing harder than usual. Edward took a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear, making me shiver at his touch.

"Maybe we should get up now?" I laughed. I tried to stand up but Edward has his arms around me again. "Let me stand up."

"What will you do if I say no?" He winked at me.

"I don't want to get up, but Charlie could come home at any minute, and this doesn't look that good…" I left that hanging and Edward dropped his arms. "Thank you." I stood up and walked into the living room with Edward close behind me.

Alice was sat on the couch with Leo beside her. Alice was watching 'Friends' on the TV. She saw me and smiled.

"Sorry about that." I smiled back at her. "Thanks for dealing with everybody else though." She stood up and came over and hugged me very tightly.

"You're welcome Bella. But you don't need to be sorry. That Danny is an asshole. It's him that needs to be saying sorry." I laughed. I had never heard Alice say anything like that before.

I went and sat on the couch next to Edward who had already sat down, he put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. I didn't know what the time was so I looked at the one on the TV. 9:00pm?! How long had we been sat there?

Just then I heard Charlie come through the door, he walked into the living room and looked at me.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Umm. We had a problem…"

"Problem?" Charlie looked confused now.

"Danny turned up about two hours ago." Edward tightened his arm around me and took my other hand. I squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why?"

"To 'visit'" I sounded sarcastic of the 'visit' part. "It didn't go so well, so everybody else left." I sighed.

Charlie just looked confused.

"Don't worry about it Dad." I laughed slightly. He was already walking away.

"Make sure everybody else has gone by 10pm Bells." I sighed. Of course.

Edward squeezed my hand again. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I can stay if you want me too." He whispered.

"Is that such a good idea?" I smiled.

"I just won't get caught. I'm worried about you Bella." He squeezed my hand again and kissed my head. I was worried about me too.

"I'll cover for you." Alice suddenly spoke from the other side of the couch. I had never known that girl to be quiet for this long. I looked at her and smiled. "I owe you one" I mouthed at her.

"We can go shopping tomorrow for you to owe me." She winked at me. Fantastic. I laughed.

Alice stood up then and said she was going. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She giggled before skipping away.

"Tomorrow should be fun." I didn't sound very enthusiastic. Edward just laughed at me. "I'll be back." I stood up and picked Leo up from the other side of the couch. I walked upstairs and got him ready for bed. I put him in his crib and put my own pyjama's on.

I went back downstairs and sat next to Edward, he was watching TV.

"Thank you." I whispered before kissing his cheek.

"For what?"

"Everything." I smiled before kissing him properly. Edward kissed me back and smiled.

"You're welcome." I laughed.

"I love you." I whispered again.

"I love you too Bella. Forever." He kissed me again.

I had never felt like this before. Not with Danny. This was something new and different and it even felt exciting. I didn't know I could even feel like this.

I yawned. Why was I so tired? But then I looked at the time and saw it was almost 10pm. I hadn't gone to bed this late in God knows how long. That actually sounds very sad.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I'm just yawning because I felt like it." I giggled. I stood up and started walking up the stairs, but I swayed a little bit and before I could actually fall over I felt Edward's arms around my waist.

"How can you be so tired?" He laughed.

"I haven't gone to bed this late in a very long time! That's how!" I sighed. We reached the top of the stairs and I walked into my bedroom and fell onto my bed. I sighed.

"Don't get in trouble…" I whispered. It wasn't like we were doing anything, except sleeping in the same bed. But I was still worried.

"It will be fine Bella." Edward whispered back before kissing me again.

"Hmmm." I didn't sound coherent; I was way too tired to even think about forming real words.

The next thing I knew I was asleep. In Edward's arms.

**A/N: Because I Love You Guys So Much! I Updated For You Again! =D Chapter Twenty Already. Wow! =D**

**Most Of My Friends Are Reading This (I Say Most And It's Actually Like Four Of Them!) And I Got Told That "If You Don't Update Soon We Will Hurt You" (Okay They Didn't Say That, But I Think Thats What Was Implied!) **

**So, This Chapter If For You Guys! (See The Top Of The Chapter!) I Hope You Like This And It All Lives Up To Your Satisfaction! Also, Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed With Stuff About Danny! You Guys Make Me Laugh! =D Enjoy And Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! =D **

**P.S. This Isn't My Life Story! This Is Just A Big Author's Note! So Shut Up Guys! (That Was At My Friends Who Read This!) **


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) I Do Own My Own Characters Though! **

**This Chapter Is Dedicated Too: Everybody Who Has Reviewed/Added Me To Their Favourite Author/Favourite Story/Story Alert. You Guys Are Who Keep Me Writing! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-One:

I woke up kinda early on Saturday? Was it Saturday? But then I remembered everything that had happened last night and, yes, it was definitely Saturday.

Ugh, just thinking about everything that had happened made me shiver slightly. I still couldn't figure anything out. I guess I was just being slow.

I yawned and then felt some arms get tightened around my waist. Oh yeah, Edward had stayed with me last night. Man, I was being slow today!

"Morning beautiful." Edward whispered. Aww, How cute was that?

"Morning." I sighed. "What time is it?"

"8am." On a Saturday? You have got to be kidding me. I groaned.

"Oops. Did I wake you up as well?"

"No. I have been watching you for the past 15 minutes." Eh?

"Watching me? You mean watching me sleep?" I laughed.

"You're cute when you sleep. You talk." Edward laughed slightly. I could feel my face getting very hot. Crap, crap, crap. How embarrassing was that? I groaned again.

"That's awful!" I put one hand over my eyes and groaned, again.

"Why?" He sounded upset now.

"It just is!" I sighed. Edward grabbed hold of the hand that was covering my eyes and laced his fingers through it.

"It really isn't." I turned my head slightly and could see him smiling. I didn't even want to think about what I had said.

"I don't want to think about what is going to happen today." I tried to smile but I don't think it came out like a proper smile.

"Everything will be fine, Bella." He lent forward and kissed my forehead.

"It's not that I'm worried about! I have to endure shopping with Alice!" I laughed. "I better get up I suppose." I yawned again. Edward's arm tightened around my waist again.

"No." He whispered in my ear. What?

"What do you mean, 'No'?" I sighed.

Instead of replying to my question, Edward lent forward and pressed his lips against mine. So that's what he meant. The kiss deepened and it felt like nothing I had ever experienced with Edward before. The kiss ended and we were both breathing harder than usual.

"That's why I said no." He whispered.

"Mmmmm." Was the only thing I could say.

Despite everything that had happened last night, and everything that was probably going to happen soon. I was happier than I had ever been.

--

About an hour or so later, Alice had just arrived. She had let herself in and was already bouncing up and down.

"Come on Bella! It's time to go!" She giggled like a small child.

"Why?" I groaned and heard Edward laugh.

"Because Bella, You owe me after last night!" I had forgotten about that.

"Whatever." I snuggled closer to Edward and tried to ignore Alice, which wasn't that easy.

"Come on Bella! We won't take long I promise." She did the puppy-dog face on me.

"Come on Alice! Don't do that to me!" I was awful when it came to guilt trips. She continued to pout at me. "Fine! But if we take more than two hours I am coming back without you."

"Yay!" She started bouncing around again.

"How can someone be so upbeat this early on a Saturday morning?" I whispered to Edward.

"I have no idea." He laughed and kissed my hair. "That's just Alice."

"Hurry up Bella." I swear if that girl moved any faster she would become a blur like a cartoon character.

"Alright. Keep you're socks on!" I turned around and kissed Edward swiftly before standing up. "You'll be okay?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'm sure I can handle a few hours with Leo." He smiled at me.

"I'll see you later Leo." I walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Where are you going Momma?"

"Shopping with Alice." Leo giggled.

"Have fun Momma."

"Be good." I kissed him again before going outside to Alice who was already outside in her car. Of course she had brought her brand new Porsche with her. It was bright yellow and so Alice. She said it was an impulse buy that she just had to have.

"It will be fine Bella. Stop fussing." She smiled at me as I sat down in the car with her.

"No. It will be torture, every single second of it." I laughed.

--

Two hours later we were still wandering around the Mall. Alice was carrying more bags than I could count, and I had my fair share as well.

"Alice is this all yours?" I asked very shocked.

"No silly! Some of it is for you!" Alice giggled.

"O-Kay."

"We couldn't come shopping and not buy stuff for you! There's some stuff for Leo as well."

"Alice you didn't have to do that." I really didn't want this.

"It's nothing Bella. You and Leo are Family now." I felt like I might cry after hearing that. I just hugged Alice very tightly.

"You mean that?" I sniffed.

"Of course I do." She hugged me back, well as best she could with all the bags she was carrying. That was seriously the nicest thing anybody had ever said to me. "Come on, we'll go home now." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to her car.

We were half way home when Alice suddenly started talking again, she had been singing along to Taylor Swift on her iPod that was blasting into the car for the past half an hour.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"You don't have to worry about anything. We are all here for you now."

"I know Alice. Thank you." I smiled at her. She grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it.

We arrived home and walked indoors. I guess the mountain of bags was staying in the car for now.

"Momma! You're home!" Leo came bounding at me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey, Baby. I missed you." I hugged him.

"I missed you too Momma."

I walked into the Living Room too see Edward with his brothers watching "Star Wars." I laughed and they all looked at me.

"Star Wars? Seriously?" I sat on the couch next to Edward.

"Scared or something Bella?" Emmett grinned at me.

"No." I was lying obviously. Emmett just laughed at me.

"Sure you're not."

"Be quiet Emmett."

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked as she down next to Jasper.

"She's coming in a little while." Emmett answered her. I smiled.

"Have fun shopping?" Edward whispered to me.

"It was okay." I smiled. Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Honest." I squeezed his hand which I now had hold of. Leo jumped off of my lap and sat on the floor by my feet. "Was he okay?" I asked looking at Leo.

"He was fine." Edward squeezed my hand this time. "He asked what had happened last night though, he said he had heard you crying and wanted to know why."

I looked at Edward. "What did you say?" Leo had seen me cry before, but I was still worried.

"I just said that you were worried about something." He smiled at me.

"Oh. Good." I snuggled into Edward's side and tried to watch the rest of the movie with everybody. I was scared, (No not for Darth Vader. Okay maybe a little bit for Darth Vader.) But mainly for what was going to happen with Danny.

Just there Rose walked in the house. I laughed.

"I love how everybody just lets themselves in." I smiled.

"Huh?" Rose looked confused.

"Nothing." I just smiled at her.

"Have fun shopping with Alice, Bella?" She laughed.

"It wasn't that bad actually." I smiled at her. Rose just looked a bit confused. I looked at Alice and saw her smiling at me.

"I told you! We are so doing that more often now!" Uh Oh.

"I should have said I had an awful time shouldn't I?" Everybody just nodded at me. Edward laughed and kissed my hair. Alice just glared at me.

We continued watching the movie and not until the very end did Darth Vader turn up. Emmett laughed at me, even though I hadn't jumped or anything. Idiot.

We were about to watch "The Lion King" (Again.) when there was a knock at the door. Everybody looked at me. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Everything will be okay." He kissed my hair again.

"Here goes nothing." I said as I stood up and walked over to the front door…

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-One Already?! Crikey! I Can't Believe This Has Gone So Well! I'm Hoping Everyone Is Liking Where This Is Going. I Have A Pretty Good Idea Of What I Going To Happen Soon As Well! =D **

**Reviews Please! They Make Me So Happy When I See Them! Sorry For The Cliffie! =( Please Don't Hurt Me! **

**See Everybody At The End Of The Next Chapter! ILY All! =D **


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) I Do Own My Own Characters Though! **

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: Chessie (Again.) For The New Phrases That I Keep Saying And That Keep Appearing In The Story & To Loren (Is That How You Spell You're Name?) For Telling Me Today That She Loved My Story! =D**

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Two:

I had purposely shut the living room door on my way out. That way nobody could hear anything. I had to talk to Danny for a little while anyway.

I walked over to the front door and opened it. Well I say opened, it got a bit stuck so I just yanked on it, and almost fell backwards when I eventually opened it.

Danny was just stood there; he had his back to me, which means he must have gotten impatient whilst waiting for me to open the door. Typical Danny.

I coughed.

Danny whirled round and spotted me and his face broke out into a huge smile. The next thing I knew his arms were around my waist and he was hugging me, very tightly if I might add!

"I missed you Bell." He whispered into my ear. Making me shiver, but it wasn't a good shiver. At least not that sort of shiver I got whenever Edward touched me.

"You didn't miss me. You saw me yesterday." I pulled his arms off of me and folded my arms as a way of defending myself.

"Are you going to invite me in then? Or am I just going to stand here all day." He smiled at me again. That just got me thinking of when I used to like that smile. Snap out of it Bella! Ugh!

"Sure. Come on in." I moved out of the way and shut the door behind him. "We need to talk first." First thing. Check.

"Talk?" Danny sounded suspicious. What did he think I meant? I wasn't going to chirp at him was I? Idiot.

"Talk. About what's going to happen; now you've decided to show up." I paused letting that sink in. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but I just carried on talking. "Unless you're thinking of disappearing again?" I sat down at the kitchen table and Danny sat opposite me. We couldn't talk in the Living room, because everybody else was in there.

"Bell. Come on don't do this!" He sighed.

"Don't do what?" I folded my arms again. I was not in the mood right now.

"That." He pointed at me. "You're being all.. I dunno… protective!" Protective? Of course I was being protected you Baffoon! This is my son's life we are discussing here. Okay, I should have really said 'our' son, but I didn't consider that. After all, Danny hadn't been to visit Leo in almost two years.

"Of course I'm being protective!" I sighed.

"Why though?" Danny asked. Did he just get dumber?

"We're discussing Leo here aren't we? This is all about him, that's why I'm protective." Danny nodded.

"We are talking about you as well though Bell." He smiled at me again. Stop doing that!

Firstly I wanted to know who had told him about where Leo & I were. I swear if it was my Mom, I was going to kill her. Not literally. I wouldn't get away with it, with Charlie being Chief of Police and all.

"Who told you where to find us Danny?" I put one of my hands on the table.

"You're Mom." He paused and I tried to jump in but he stopped me by continuing. "But I also heard from Krissie as well." Fantastic.

I nodded at him before carrying on. "What did they tell you?" I winced knowing that my Mom had let loose. She was getting a phone-call later.

"Just that you were living in Forks now. And I said that I wanted to come and see you, so they told me where to find you. Simple." He reached his hand forward to try and grab hold of the one I had one the table. I pulled it away before he could reach it. Danny sighed. "What happened Bell? We used to have something so special." Was he really asking that question?

"You left me Dan. That's what happened." I sighed.

"You know I didn't really want to do that." Ex-Boyfriend say what now?!

"Huh?" I folded my arms again, something in the pit of my stomach told me I wasn't going to like this.

"You know I still love you Bell." Yep. Definitely not liking that.

"Huh?" Was all I managed to say again. Way to go Bella! The boy just told you he loves you! I shook my head and carried on. "Still love me? You waited three years to tell me this?" He just nodded at me. Okay, so I wasn't in a good mood before. Now I was fuming.

"I'm sorry Bell." Sorry?! I was trying everything I had not to stand there and scream at him and then break down crying.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Danny." He tried to smile like he thought it meant something else. Which in Danny's head it probably did. "It still doesn't change anything. I don't love you anymore Danny."

"I guess I should have know that. You love him in there don't you? The one that was with you yesterday." Danny sighed. What was I supposed to say to that?

I just nodded. "You have to understand Danny. What we had was lost when you left me. It's never coming back." I smiled weakly at him.

"I should have guessed that." He shook his head and stood up. Where was he going?

"Where are you going?" I was shocked, and even more annoyed now.

"I'm leaving." I should have guessed this from the start.

"Do you not want to see you're son?" I was trying very hard not to cry.

"Of course." He looked at me.

"Then stay. Please?"

"He doesn't even know who I am."

"That's because you've never been around. I'm not stopping you from seeing him, nor have I ever stopped you from seeing him. You decided not to see him on you're on free will." I nodded, I was right. I was always right. I stood up as well.

"I want to be involved Bell. I just…I don't know." He shook his head.

"I know. Wait here." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room again. As soon as I walked in everybody looked at me. Edward mouthed "Are you okay?" at me. I just nodded back. He raised an eyebrow though, I didn't think he would believe me.

I walked over to Leo, who was watching the TV and picked him up. I put my finger against my lip, so he wouldn't say anything and walked out of the living room.

"Momma. Where are we going?" By now we were in the kitchen and I was stood in front of Danny with Leo in my arms.

"Leo. This." I pointed at Danny. "Is you're Daddy."

"Hey Leo." Danny smiled at him.

Leo just looked at him. After all, Danny had never been around so Leo wouldn't remember him. Leo looked at me.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is he really my Daddy?" I nodded at him and kissed him on the forehead. Leo reached across and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny just looked shocked, more shocked than I had ever seen in my whole life.

"H-He looks a lot like me." Danny looked at me and smiled. "He looks like you too Bell."

"Not really. He has my eyes. The rest is all you." I laughed quietly. I took that moment too look at the clock on the cooker. It was 3:15pm already.

Leo let go of Danny's hand and grabbed hold of me and hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Danny asked sounding hurt.

"He's tired." I hugged Leo back. "Come back tomorrow. You can get to know him better and spend the day with him." I smiled at Danny. Okay, so I really didn't like Danny that much anymore. But I couldn't exactly say "Hey, I don't want you to ever come back and see me or Leo again" Not that he was here now.

"'Kay. Thanks Bell." He hugged me and walked towards the front door. "Bye Leo. Oh and Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for everything." He smiled at me.

Three years. It's been three years and now he chooses to say sorry. Idiot.

"Bye Danny." But he was already gone.

How tiring had today been? Again. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Edward. Leo had woken up and had gone to sit with Alice. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Was everything okay?" Edward put his arms around me.

"You probably heard most of it." I smiled. "But yeah. It went better than I thought."

"I told you." He kissed my hair. I laughed quietly.

Everybody left about half an hour later.

"Are you staying again?" I looked at Edward and smiled.

"If you want me too." He hugged me tighter.

"Of course." I smiled.

--

The rest of the evening went okay. Charlie came home and asked me stuff about Danny that he hadn't been able to ask last night. I got the feeling he knew that Edward had stayed last night. But I really couldn't care less.

I walked into the kitchen and get a drink and heard Charlie follow me.

"Is everything okay Bells?"

"It's fine Dad. Trust me. I think it's all going to work out. Well I hope so." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He turned to walk back into the living room. "Oh Bells?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and looked at him.

"You don't have to sneak around. It's fine that he's staying with you." Charlie just walked away after that. I blushed. So he did know. But he didn't have any problem with it on the upside! Yay!

I walked back into the living room and sat down again. I yawned. It was almost 8.00pm. Already?

Charlie stood up then and said he was going out. He was gone before I could say anything.

"Did he say anything to you?" I looked at Edward.

"No. What about?"

"He knows that you stayed last night." I paused and Edward was about to jump in. "He doesn't mind though." I smiled. "That's the best part." I lent forward and kissed him.

"Hmm. That is the best part." Edward put his arms around me again.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Bella. Always." He kissed me again.

Right now, nothing could ruin how happy I was. Everything had gone okay with Danny. And everything was going even better with Edward.

I sighed. I was content with life at the moment. Very, very content.

I kept on Yawning and decided that I had to put Leo to bed anyway. I went and did that and just as I put him in to bed I felt Edward's arms around me again.

"What are you doing?" I laughed quietly.

"Hugging you." He kissed the back of my neck, making me shiver. Wow. "Plus you're tired as well. For some reason." He laughed. I yawned again.

"What ever gave you that idea?" I laughed. I had already put my pyjama's on, but that was what I did ever night after I put Leo to bed.

I walked over to my bed, well the best that I could walk with Edward's arms still around me. He let go so I could actually get in my bed. I yawned again before having Edward's arms around me.

For the second time, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**A/N: OhMyGosh You Guys! I Got Home From School And I Had TWENTY-NINE Emails! And Most Of Those Were From People With Subscribing To This Or Adding Me To Their Favourite! Thank You All So Much! I Was Gobsmacked!! But Please! When You Add Me To Either Of Those Things! Take An Extra Bit Of Time To Write Me A Review! Thanks For Everybody Who Keeps On Reiviewing! You Are All Amazing! **

**Liked This Chapter? I Hope So! =D I Like This One! Chapter 22 Already Though! I Can't Believe It! **

**See You At The Next Chapter! ILY'All! =P Remember, Reviews! =D Thanks Guys! **


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Obviously. It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. =) I Do Own My Own Characters Though! **

**This Is Chapter Is Dedicated Too: **o-DuskRising-o **For Being A Great Reviewer And Just A Person To Talk Too When I'm Stuck! Please Go And Check Out Her Story "New Kids" (That's What It's Callled Right?) She Is Completley Amazing! I Love You! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Sunday. It was definitely Sunday today. Wasn't it? Yeah, it was. Sunday came after Saturday. I was awake, but not really awake. It made sense in my head. To actually make sure that it was Saturday I looked over at my clock. My clock was like amazing! It told me the date and the time and the day! It's like a multi-tasked thingy.

I looked at the clock it read: Sunday 20th October. 8:30am.

I yawned, and then wiggled my toes. I really wasn't ready to get up, but otherwise I would fall asleep again.

Then I remembered that Edward was here with me again. What is it with me at the moment? I'm just so slow! Maybe I was just stressed out with everything that had been happening recently. I sighed. Everything that I didn't want to happen had basically happened in the last few days.

I looked down at my waist to see Edward's arms wrapped around it, again. I tried to move a little bit but that just made Edward's arms get tighter. I giggled quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Did I wake you? Sorry." I whispered.

"No. It's fine." He reached forward and kissed my cheek. I placed my hands on top of his, which were still around my waist and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy." I smiled.

--

About a couple of hours later, I was downstairs in the living room. Edward & Leo were outside. For a change it wasn't actually raining.

I was sitting on the couch watching…I didn't actually know what I was watching. Oh, it was 'Friends'. I had seen this episode though, so I wasn't really paying that much attention. I heard the front door go and suddenly Alice skipped into the living room almost giving me a heart attack.

"Alice! Don't do that! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry Bella." Alice giggled.

"Oh, and just feel free to let yourself into my house. It's fine!" I laughed.

"I brought the stuff over from the shopping trip yesterday" Alice sat down next to me. "I thought I could sort it all out for you." How one girl could get so excited about shopping is beyond me.

"Sure Alice. Knock yourself out." She jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs shouting

"Thank You!" All the way up the stairs.

Edward and Leo came in then.

"Was that Alice?" Edward asked as he came and sat down beside me.

"I think so. She kinda moved too fast for me to really see." I laughed.

"What's she doing?"

"Sorting out the shopping from yesterday. The stuff that is 'mine' anyway. And probably knowing Alice she's going through the rest of my clothes." I smiled. I loved Alice, but she was slightly annoying sometimes.

"Momma?" Leo asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Leo?"

"Is Aunty Alice here?" I smiled. How cute was that?

"Yeah Leo. She's upstairs." As soon as I had said yes he was half-way up the stairs. I laughed.

Alice came down the stairs about 10 minutes later.

"Sorted." She clapped her hands.

"Do I want to know what you did up there?" I groaned.

"It's nothing that bad Bella! You have to trust me!" She smiled at me and sat in the chair opposite.

"I do trust you Alice. I just don't trust you around clothes, especially other peoples."

"Haha Bella!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

Leo had come down the stairs as well and was now in front of the TV watching 'Playhouse Disney'. The 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' had come on.

"You know I actually know all the words to the theme tune for this." I laughed. Edward put his arms around me and hugged me.

"That's bad Bella." Alice giggled at me.

There was a knock on the door then.

"Someone who actually doesn't let themselves in. I wonder who that is." I said the last bit sarcastically.

"It will be fine Bella." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Hmm. I hope so." I stood up. "Leo." He looked at me. "Come on." He walked over to me and I picked him up.

"Where are we going Momma?"

We got to the front door and I opened it and of course, Danny was there.

"Hey Bell! Hey Leo!"

"Hi. Come in." I moved out of the way to let Danny in. I really didn't want to be doing this. Something inside me was telling me that I shouldn't. I stupidly ignored that feeling.

"How are you?" Danny asked me.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better for seeing you." He smiled at me. Ugh! That was just creepy! Did he never get the message? Was I going to have to write it down for him? "Oh, I can't stay long. I have to get my flight back to Phoenix soon." Figures. I knew he wouldn't stay long.

"Fine." I held onto Leo a tiny bit tighter.

"I'm here now though. Right?" I just nodded at him. But would you ever come back again?

"What are we doing Momma?" Leo looked at me.

"You are going to spend some time with Danny."

"Daddy?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah, Leo." I gulped. "Daddy."

Leo tried to jump down, but failed. So I just put him down and he ran towards the back door and outside.

Danny laughed. "He's energetic."

"Hmm." Danny looked at me. "Go on then." I pointed outside. "Don't let him down Danny. He's excited as hell." I smiled at Danny.

Danny walked towards the back door and outside. I followed, but as I walked past the living room, Edward came out.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm fine." I took his hand. "You don't have to stay if you don't want too." He squeezed my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." I smiled at him.

I spun round and quickly kissed him. I laughed at his shocked expression.

"I won't be long."

I walked outside to just check on Leo & Danny. I wasn't worried, (well not that much.) I had never seen Danny with Leo before; I just wanted to make sure it was going okay.

I had never seen anything like it before. It was as if Danny had always been here. I sighed, if only that had been the case…

--

We were outside about an hour before Danny stopped and walked over to me.

"I have to go now." He smiled at me.

"Why though?" I folded my arms.

"I have to go back to Phoenix" He looked at me. "I will come back Bell." I really didn't believe him; I know that sounds so awful. But I didn't.

"Okay." I smiled at him. "Leo." I looked at Leo who was sitting on the grass now.

"Yes Momma?"

"Go inside please. You can go and see Aunty Alice" He stood up and ran indoors.

"I promise I will come back Bell." Danny leaned forward and hugged me. I don't know what made me hug him back but I did. "I'll miss you and Leo Bell." He pulled back and before I even realised what was happening his lips were on mine. Hang on?! What was going on?!

I pulled back. "What was that?" I almost screamed at him.

"That was me kissing you. What did you think it was?" Danny looked surprised.

"Never do that. Ever again!" I felt like slapping him, but I didn't. That wouldn't help with the Leo situation really.

"You know you liked it Bell." Okay, he was making me angry now.

"Just go Danny. Come back when you've grown up." I pointed to inside the house.

"Bell…"

"No. You shouldn't have done that and ruined everything. Just go."

"I'll be back Bell. I promised." And with that he was gone.

What had just happened? I didn't want to even think about it. I walked onto the grass, sat down and just started to cry.

**A/N: Please Don't Get The Pitchforks And Torches Out Just Yet! I'm Sorry! Something Like That Had To Happen! Mwahahaha! :P **

**Please Review! And Thank You To EVERYBODY Who Keeps Reviewing Or Subscribing Or Adding Me To Their Favourite's Lists! You Guys Are All AMAZING! And You Keep This Story Going! I Love You All So Much! **

**Remember, Reviews Please! Just Click The Little Button Below. See It? It's Right There! Saying Click Me! Click Meeee! So Do What It's Saying And Click It! See You Next Chapter! :D **


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. *Sigh*. It All Belongs To The Wonderful SM. I Do Own My Own Characters Though! =)**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated Too: **SimplyDazzling **For The Absolutely Most Amazing Review I Have Ever Gotten! It Was So Brilliant! Thank You! =D. This Is Also Dedicated Too My Friend Katie She Is Amazing And Reviewed This Chapter For Me! I Love You! =D**

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Four:

_Bella POV:_

How could Danny have done that? I didn't understand it. He knew that nothing was ever going to happen with us, ever again.

I was regretting every single part of letting him back into mine and Leo's life at the moment. How had I cried so much in last three days? I didn't think I had ever cried this much. I didn't even know it was possible.

I was hurting everyone around me. How could I have been so selfish? I didn't want to know how much I would be hurting Edward with everything. He was the best thing to happen to me since I had, had Leo. I loved him so much. It seemed impossible to think that I could love him so much.

Was he going to leave me now? Thinking about that just brought on a whole lot more crying. I couldn't live through that. I knew that I would never be able to do that. It hurt me to even think about it.

After about 10 minutes of very hysterical crying and doing a whole lot of thinking. I heard him.

"Bella?" He had come and sat by me. I stopped crying, well I tried too. _He's never going to stay with you now, not after what you did. He's just going to go! _Shut up! Shut up! Stupid conscience! "Bella? What's wrong?" Edward pulled me into his chest. I just started to cry again. He started stroking my hair and telling me everything was okay. No it isn't! Why can't you see that?!

_Edward POV:_

"Bella?" I sat down beside her on the grass. The crying stopped, not completely though. I hated seeing her like this. She meant everything to me. It was impossible to think I had only known her for about two months. I loved her so much. I sighed. I knew that she loved me too, but I couldn't help but think that she still loved 'him' as well. I knew that it wasn't the same way; she had already told me that. Was he the reason she was crying again? Most probably. He had hurt Bella so much, and even more of the past few days. I couldn't bear to see her or even Leo be hurt.

It wasn't only Bella I loved. I loved Leo as well. He was Bella's world, and hopefully he could someday be a part of my world, just like Bella is in mine.

I pulled Bella against my chest, she started crying even more. I stroked her hair.

"Everything is okay Bella." I whispered. She sniffed.

"How can you say that?" She whispered back. What did she mean? I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers.

"What's wrong Bella?" I was scared. If that son-of-a-bitch had hurt her even more this time. I swear I would-

"I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't mean for it to happen!" She lent her head against my chest and her body was rocking with sobs. I carried on stroking her hair.

"What happened?" I squeezed her hand. "Bella you know you can tell me"

Bella looked up at me. I moved some of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. God, she was so beautiful. "Bella?" I lent forward and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't my fault." She whispered.

"What happened Bella? You can trust me." She lent her head against my chest again and sighed. I was truly worried.

"Danny…" So it was him! I swear if he- "He kissed me." She started to cry again. He what? I wasn't expecting that. I didn't know what to say. "Edward! Please say something!" Bella cried. I really didn't know what to say. Bella just started to cry even more.

I was still. How could he? Then I got thinking…Bella didn't kiss him back did she?

"Edward please!" Bella took her other hand and placed it on my chest. "Please." She whispered. I placed my hand on top of hers.

"Why?" I whispered. Bella placed her head on my chest again.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything!" She cried.

"D-Did he kiss you?" I was still too shocked to even do anything at the moment. Bella nodded against my chest.

"P-Please don't leave me." She was crying even harder now. Leave her? How could she even think I would do that?

"L-Leave you?" I placed my hand under her chin and made her look at me. "Why would you ever think I would that?" Bella looked at me.

"I thought that-."

"It wasn't you're fault. I know that. I was just, shocked."

"I am sorry though. I didn't want any of it to happen. I never wanted to hurt you." Bella was talking very quietly.

"You didn't hurt me Bella. You don't have to worry about me leaving. I couldn't live without Bella." And that was the very honest truth. I kept my hand under Bella's chin and tilted her face up too mine. I pressed my lips against hers. I didn't know it was possible to love somebody as much as I loved Bella. Bella moved her arms so they were around my neck and as her lips moved against mine I knew that Bella was all I was ever going to want in life. As long as I had my Bella I would be happy.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against Bella's.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Forever." Bella replied simply.

**A/N: Sorry That Is Kinda Short. I Hope You Like Edward's POV Though! It Was Hard But I Mananged It! Thanks To Everybody Who Keeps Reviewing Although Not All Of You Listenied To The Little Button Did You? Listen To It! "Click Meeeeeee!! Click Meeeeee" It Wants You To Click It! So Go On! Click Ittttt! **

**See You Next Chapter! "Click Meeeeeee" Click It And Stop It's Whining! =P**


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. *Sigh* It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. I Do Own My Own Characters Though! =)**

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Five:

I was having a bad week. Everything that had happened over the weekend had suddenly caught up with me. I don't think at the time, I really knew what was happening.

It had almost been a week since Danny had gone back to Phoenix and I still hadn't heard from him. I didn't think I would for a long time to come. One thing was for sure, I didn't care. Leo hadn't said anything else to me either, so I guess he wasn't really bothered either, bless him. The thing was, I didn't think Leo really understood what had happened and who Danny actually was. It was very confusing for him. I was beginning to this it was even more confusing for me though. I hated being confused.

I think everybody had begun to notice I wasn't really with it this week. Everybody knew what had happened and had just accepted that I wasn't going to be 'there' with them. I needed to snap out of it and fast.

It was lunch time on Friday when I finally decided that I needed to come out of my 'Bella Bubble'. Well I was going to try.

I was walking from Spanish with Jess when she suddenly spoke to me. I think I had annoyed her a little bit with not talking that much this week.

"I'm worried about you Bella. Are you sure you're okay?" She kept on walking but looked at me briefly.

"I'm fine. Now. I think, anyway."

"You know that me and Ange are here for you, don't you?" That statement actually made me want to cry. In a good way.

"I know that Jess. You have helped me. I was just…trying to get everything together in my head. Sorry that I haven't the most sociable person this week." Jess laughed.

"I haven't known anybody to be so quiet. But I know what you mean. And it's okay, we understand." I truly didn't deserve friends like these. To be honest at the moment I didn't deserve anything.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. We were in the cafeteria now, and sat down at the table. Everybody else was there already. How slow did we walk? I sat down next to Edward, who had obviously been waiting for me. Bless him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. What was it with everybody keep asking me that? You'd think I was ill or something.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"Does anybody wanna go to the movies, soon?" Jess asked the table. Well I think she asked the table. Everybody just looked at her.

"To see what?" I didn't even know what was on at the moment.

"Ummm." She was stuck now. "There's that Jonas Brothers 3D Concert thingy." Jess looked at me and smiled. Most people at the table just looked at her.

"The Jonas Brothers?" Emmett asked.

"What's wrong with the Jonas Brothers?" I asked. "I like them." I nodded. Emmett just looked at me and started laughing.

"You would." I stuck my tongue out at him. Idiot.

"Didn't Taylor Swift go on tour with them?" I asked Jess. I was ignoring Emmett for the sole reason of not being teased.

"Yeah. I just wanna go to look at them." She laughed. "Nick is hot!" Ew.

"Ew." Jess looked at me.

"What do you mean Ew?"

"Joe is hotter." I smiled at her. It was Jess' turn to disagree with me now.

"That's fine. Means I can have Nick."

"Jess!" That was Angela. Bless her.

"What?" Jess looked at Angela. "I was kidding."

"Sure, you were." I joked.

"Oh like you wouldn't to Bella."

"I wouldn't." Jess gave me a 'whatever-stop-telling-lies' look. "Like I said, Nick is ugly. I would have Joe." I winked at her. Jess laughed.

"It's like a reality TV show!" That was Emmett.

"Do you practice being an idiot? Or does it just come naturally?" I asked him. He shut up then. Good.

"We'll go next weekend." She smiled at me.

"Cool."

The rest of the table, well the girls anyway then launched into a conversation about who was hotter in the music and movie world. It was so funny!

"Bella?" Jess asked me.

"Huh?" Crap.

"Who's hottest? Ne-Yo or… Brad Pitt?"

"That's unfair! But I'd have to say Ne-Yo because he's younger." Jess laughed.

"Who next?" Jess sat there thinking.

"Enrique or… Orlando Bloom?"

"Orlando." Jess, Alice & Rosalie all said at the same time. Causing Mike, Jasper & Emmett to look at each of them. I laughed.

"Gross. Orlando only looks hot in Pirates." Jess, Alice & Rosalie all looked at me.

"You're not right in the head." Rose told me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Bella." She smiled at me.

--

The rest of the school day went really quickly. I was walking out of Math with Angela when we met up with Jess.

"Lunch was fun Bella. I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled at me.

"It was! Just to see the look on the guy's faces" I giggled. "I'll see you two on Monday." I smiled at them both before walking over the Edward's Volvo. He had insisted on driving me to school at the moment. He wasn't there, but just as I was walking over towards I felt some arms go around my waist.

"Guess who?" He whispered.

"Ne-Yo? You finally found me!" I giggled. I spun around and kissed Edward. "Hey." I smiled. "I was kidding by the way. It's no fun if I get it right straight away is it?" Edward just laughed at me.

"You okay still?" Ugh. Enough already!

"I'm honestly okay now. I promise." I smiled at him. He walked over to the car and got in, so I followed and got in the other side.

"I just worry about you." He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"I know." I squeezed his hand. "That what you're supposed to do!" He let go of my hand and started the car up.

We were about 10 minutes from school when I noticed we weren't going towards my house.

"Where are we going?" I was confused.

"My house." Edward answered me. Oh, but why?

"Why? Not that I don't mind…"

"We're going out." I could hear the smile in his voice. Out?

"Out?" I squeaked. Damn It! Why did the squeak have to come back now?

"Out." He answered. Was that all I was going to get?

"And you're not telling me where are you?"

"Nope." We arrived at his house not long after that. I got out of the car but didn't get far. Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me again. "You're Dad is looking after Leo. You don't have to worry." I smiled.

"Thanks." Alice came running out of the door then. I had never seen a girl run so fast. She jumped down the steps and came running over to me. She stopped just before she skidded into me.

"Hey Bella!" She almost shouted at me. Edward laughed, dropped his arms from around my waist and walked away.

"Hey Alice. What are you so excited about?"

"Nothing." She tried to look innocent.

"Spill Alice." I laughed. Instead of answering me she just grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She kept dragging me until we got to her bedroom. "I'm in here because…?"

"Please don't get mad at me and run away." She let go of my hand and went to stand by the bedroom door.

"Why? What's happening Alice?"

"I'm just getting you ready for you're date with Edward." She sighed.

"That's all? Why does that involve standing in front of the door?" I laughed.

"In case you tried to run away." Alice eyed me up.

"Oh Okay. I'm not running away." I looked around the room a little bit. I noticed that there was a bag on Alice's bed. My bag. "Why is there a bag of what is most likely my stuff on your bed?"

"You're staying over…" She told me like I was missing out on something.

"I am?" I squeaked. Damn It! Alice just nodded at me. She decided at that moment to grab my hand again and pull me towards her closet.

I couldn't quite understand how one person could have so many clothes. It was like a mini mall in there! She stood me in the middle and went and had a look at some stuff that she had. After about 10 minutes of looking through she must have found something.

"Here it is!" It had been quiet for so long it made me jump when she suddenly spoke again. "Come on Bella." She grabbed my hand again and pulled towards her bathroom, which happened to be almost as big as her closet. She sat me down in a chair that was in front of a very large mirror; underneath the mirror there was a counter that had a lot of different products on it.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"Stop whining Bella."

After about a good hour of messing around with my hair and adding make-up, Alice was finally finished. I looked at myself in the mirror. Well, at least I think it was me. My hair just looked like I normally had it, except it was a little bit more curled, and I didn't have that much make-up, but what I was wearing was enough to enhance my facial features.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice sounded worried.

"Nothing. I'm just...wow."

"You like it?" She sounded excited now. I just nodded. "Good." She threw a dress at me. "Now go put this on."

I took hold of the dress and let it drop. It was a black dress that came to looked like it would come to just above my knee and it had metal rings inside the straps.

"Seriously? Like I could ever wear this." I laughed.

"Just go and put it on Bella." I stood up and Alice shoved me towards what looked like a room with a curtain in front of it.

"You don't have a changing room?" I giggled. "Oh, Alice! You're so cute!" I walked over towards it and went inside.

I put the dress on and Alice slid some shoes underneath the curtain. They were flats. That was very unlike Alice. I was expecting something with a 10 inch heel.

I finished getting ready and walked out. Alice squealed.

"Oh Bella!" She ran over to me and hugged me. "You look gorgeous."

"Really?" I was pretty optimistic. I had never worn anything like this before.

"Really." She grinned at me.

"Thanks Alice. I still don't know what's going on. Any change you're going to tell me?" She shook her head.

"Not a chance." She giggled. "And don't worry. No-body else is here. Except for me, you and obviously Edward." She smiled at me. Good that would make this less, daunting. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom and then out of her bedroom.

Edward was waiting outside of her bedroom. He looked shocked when he saw me.

"Do I look that bad?" I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"You look amazing." He whispered into my ear. Alice must have gone because I didn't hear her again. "You're so beautiful, Bella." I blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself." I laughed. "Still not telling me where we're going are you?"

"No." He laughed.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. What was it with people pulling me everywhere today? We got outside and got to his car. Driving somewhere?

I got into the passengers side and waited for Edward to get into the car as well. Once he got in, he leaned across and kissed me.

"You do look beautiful." I blushed again.

"I don't like not knowing, where we are going…" I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm still not telling you." Dang!

He drove off then and after about half an hour of driving we came to somewhere I recognised. It was the same trail that took us to the meadow we had been too what seemed like a very long time ago.

"Here? It's a good thing I'm wearing flat shoes." I laughed.

"This is why you're wearing flat shoes."

"That's why Alice didn't give me death-traps then." Edward wasn't in the car anymore. Nice. He came round to my side and opened the door for me. Aww. "Thank you." I climbed out and Edward took my hand. "What are we doing here then?..." This didn't make a lot of sense.

"I thought this would be better, than just going out for dinner or something." He smiled at me.

"It's perfect." We just walked for what seemed like a long time. Once we got to the meadow, there was what seemed like a picnic or something set up. Awww. I really didn't deserve someone like Edward. Not at all.

We reached the place where it was all set up and I sat down on the blanket. It was kinda cold already though. Alice had taken so long getting me ready it was already dark outside.

"Did you do all of this?" I asked Edward. He had sat behind me so I was leaning on him.

"Yep." I could hear the smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

We literally just spent the evening sat there together, eating some of the time and generally just talking about a lot of things. It was amazing. We had probably been there about 2 or so hours when I yawned. Edward laughed.

"Are you tired?"

"I think so." I laughed. "Talk about ruin the moment." I sighed.

"You're allowed to be tired. You didn't ruin anything." He put his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Thank you. This was…amazing."

"You're welcome. I didn't like seeing you all upset this week." I felt him flinch slightly. "I worry about you. I like that you're feeling better."

"I'm always okay when I'm with you though." He laughed.

"Exactly." He pushed me forward and stood up. He held his hand out, so I took it and stood up as well. I yawned again before Edward took my hand properly and laced his fingers through mine.

"Aren't you…"

"I'll sort it tomorrow. Stop worrying." We started walking back through the trail, it seemed to take ages.

We eventually got back to Edward's car. I got in and yawned as I sat down again.

"Alice told me I'm staying at yours. Since you forgot to mention it." I laughed. "It makes a nice change from you just staying with me all the time."

"Exactly. I'm glad you don't mind. You're staying the whole weekend by the way." I looked at Edward and he winked at me.

"I am?" I squeaked again. Damn It! He just nodded at me.

"Is that okay?" I just nodded back. I wasn't sure exactly what to say.

We started driving back. I think I must have fallen asleep on the way home because the next thing I knew the car door was open.

"Bella?" I woke up properly then.

"Hmm?" Maybe not completely awake. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me out. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love." Love? That was a new one. We walked indoors, but it didn't look like anybody was back yet. Even Alice wasn't there to hound me about how it had gone. Good. I was too tired to deal with her at the moment anyway. I love Alice, but she can be a bit much some times.

"You can go upstairs." Edward smiled at me.

"Okay…" I was way to tired to even think about saying anything else. I just went up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom where all my stuff now was. I found my pyjamas and my bag of toiletries and went into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and just lay on top of the bed.

"You'll get cold like that…"

"Huh? Oh." I laughed.

"How can you be so tired?"

"No idea. I'm always tired." I moved around a little bit so I was actually in the bed and then I yawned again. Edward laid down next to me and put his arms around me.

"I love you Bella." He kissed my hair.

"I love you too."

Even after everything that had happened in the past week or so. Nothing could ruin how happy I was at the moment. I had the most perfect boyfriend, amazing friends and I had my family. I know I had said I didn't deserve any of it, but I had to be one of the luckiest girls in the world.

**A/N: Woah! Long Chapter! Haha! I Think This Is The Longest! It Was 6 Pages On Word! =O Lol. **

**I Hope You Like It. I Do. It's So Sweet! =) Oh, The Link For Bella's Dress Is Now On My Profile! =D **

**Remember Reviews Please! Some Of You Have Been Listening To The Button. But He's Annoying Me Now. Listen To Him "Clickkk Meeeee" "Click Meeeeeeeee!" Can You Just Hear The Awful Whining Sound. **

**Shut Cyril (Thats His New Name.) Up And Click On Him! You Know You Want To! "Click Meeeeeeeee" **

**See You Next Chapter! Love You Guys! **


	28. Chapter TwentySix

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. *Sigh* It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. I Do Own My Own Characters Though! =)**

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Six:

BPOV: 

I hadn't slept like in what seemed like a very long time. Was that a good thing? I guess having a small child didn't sleep with trying to sleep. Leo was generally good when it came to sleeping, but obviously there were times when I was up half the night.

Leo was my world but it felt nice to be able to sleep properly once in a while.

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Why had my ceiling changed? Where was I? I was confused now.

Oh! I remembered where I was then. How could I have forgotten? Idiot.

I looked over to my left and saw Edward, who was still asleep. How cute did he look when he was sleeping? I reached over and kissed his nose lightly.

"Hmm?" Oops. I laughed quietly though.

"Morning gorgeous." I smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.

"It's okay." He smiled at me then.

"You're cute when you're sleeping." I laughed.

"I'll go back to sleep then. That way I can be cute some more." Edward winked at me. He put his arms around me and I wriggled into the hug.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Why does something always have to be wrong?

"Nothing. That was a content sigh." I smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

Edward laughed. "Oh."

"What are we doing today?"

"Hmm?"

"Had you fallen asleep again?" I giggled.

"No! What ever made you think that?"

"You didn't answer me." I pulled back and kissed him lightly. "That should wake you up." I winked. Edward dropped his arms and turned away from me. What? But then he actually stood up. Well tried to. I just laughed again. "Idiot." Edward looked at me. "You're drunk." I giggled again.

"Don't make me tickle you." He laughed. I just looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I was extremely ticklish. I could tickle my own feet it was that bad.

"Don't call me names then!" He pouted and tried to look sad but I could see the smile.

"I was kidding! You know how awful it is when you tickle me!" Edward just walked toward his closet. I swear it was probably as big as Alice's. Well, maybe not. But it was still big. I pulled the cover over my head and sighed.

About five minutes later I felt the cover get pulled off my head.

"What are you doing?" Edward was standing there smiling at me.

"I'm sulking." I tried not to smile but it didn't really work.

"Why are you sulking?" He pushed me over and sat down next to me.

"I just am." I pulled the cover over my head again, but he pulled it down. "Stop doing that!" Edward just laughed. "See this is why I'm sulking. You're so mean to me!" I smiled. My 'act' wasn't working very well.

"Bella?" I looked at him and he was grinning at me. Ugh, why did he do that? He knew I couldn't resist that smile!

"What?" I sighed.

"I was joking, love." Aww. I just loved him calling me love.

"I know. So was I." I laughed. Edward reached down and kissed me.

"Are you planning on getting up today?"

"It's not that late is it?" I thought it had been kinda early.

"It's 10.30am." 10.30?!

"Really? Oops. Sorry. That's really weird though. I haven't gotten up this late in years!" I laughed. "That makes me sound really odd."

"It makes you sound cute." Edward smiled at me.

"Let me get up then." I tried to push him away but it didn't really work. So I just moved over and got out the other side. I stood up and then I stretched. I found my bag of stuff and walked towards the bathroom.

EPOV:

Bella went into the bathroom to get dressed. She was so beautiful. I still couldn't understand how I could love her so much after such a small amount of time. All I knew was, I was falling in love with her more each day.

I just sat on the bed waiting for her to come back out. She had been so sad this last week, over everything that had happened with that idiot that used to be her boyfriend. Ugh, he made me sick.

Bella told me that he still hadn't made contact with her again in the past week that had upset her more. She was hoping that he would try and get back into Leo's life. I guess that wasn't going to happen.

I don't know why she was holding out on him so much. It was obvious he didn't want to know. I guess she just wanted Leo to know who his real Dad was.

Danny was just going to keep letting her down. I swear if he did anything to hurt My Bella again, he would truly regret it.

Bella came out of the bathroom about 10 minutes later; she was just wearing Jeans and a blue Sweater. She was so beautiful. She saw me looking at her.

"What?" She asked. She sounded a little bit annoyed though.

"Nothing. You look beautiful though." She blushed. That just made her look even more beautiful. I stood up and went and stood in front of her. She watched me the whole time. I pulled my hand up and stroked it along her cheek.

After I had pulled my hand away, Bella went up onto her tip-toes and kissed me. It was gentle at first but the kiss deepened eventually. I pulled away and Bella pouted. I laughed.

"You're adorable." I touched her nose. She giggled at me.

"Thank you." She smiled. She removed her hands that were around my neck and went back to her normal height. I grabbed one of her hands and laced my fingers through it.

"What are we doing today?" Bella asked me.

"I think Alice has something planned." Bella groaned.

"She's going to take me shopping isn't she?" Alice must have been walking past the room at that point because from the outside she yelled.

"I heard that Bella! And for you're information that isn't what we're doing!" Alice stomped off then.

Bella tried to go after her but I pulled her back.

"Leave her. She didn't mean it." I pulled Bella into my side and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't I get to go and see Leo?" She sounded upset.

"I think you're Dad was doing something with him this weekend…Why?"

"Oh. That's fine. I just wondered that's all." She looked at me and smiled. "It means I get to spend more time with you."

"Good." I smiled back at her. Bella let go of my hand and walked out of the room. I followed her.

Alice was standing outside looking rather upset.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to upset you." Bella walked over to her and hugged her.

"You didn't upset me. Just so you know we are having a movie day!" Alice squealed at the end, making Bella step back towards me again. I laughed.

"Cool." Bella looked at me confused, but she then looked back at Alice. "What are we watching?"

"Everybody's favourite films." Alice smiled.

"Everybody's?" Bella sounded worried.

"Well, not everybody. Mine, Yours, Edward, Emmett's, Rose's & Jasper's." Alice counted the people on her fingers as she said them.

"Basically everyone except you're parents then?" Bella laughed.

"Oh well, yeah!" Alice giggled and skipped downstairs. "You're movie is first Bella!"

Bella looked at me. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What is you're favourite movie." Bella asked me when we got to the bottom of the stairs. That was tricky. I didn't really have a favourite movie.

"Umm." Bella looked at me and laughed.

"You better choose one. Otherwise Alice won't be happy." Bella laughed and walked into the living room. I followed.

"What was that about not having a favourite movie Edward?" Alice had cornered me. Crap!

"He doesn't have one apparently." Bella laughed. She had sat down on one of the couches. I sat next to her.

"Fine. That just means we get to watch a different one." Alice smiled at me.

"What are we watching then?" Bella asked Alice.

"'The Lion King' is first. Because that's yours. Mine is 'Titanic'. Rose's is 'Romeo and Juliet'"

"Two Leonardo DiCaprio films?" Bella asked.

"Mmm-Hmm." Rose winked at her. "That's why I chose it."

"Awesome."

"Ahem?" Bella stopped talking then, so Alice carried on. "Emmett's is apparently "High School Musical."

"Yeah!" Emmett laughed. Idiot.

"Emmett! Let me finish! Jasper's is 'Star Wars' But I think Emmett made him choose that to freak you out Bella."

"Thanks Emmett." Bella told him.

"No problem!"

"And the last one will probably be 'Finding Nemo' since Edward didn't choose one. I get to choose the last one.

"Sounds cool." I put my arm around Bella's waist and she snuggled into me a bit closer.

I didn't really care what we were doing. I was happy as long as I was with Bella.

--

We basically spent the entire day watching the movies and eating food.

Emmett had insisted on us watching High School Musical last. I think it was the last one. So it was High School Musical 3. Apparently.

The first song came on and I swear Bella was mouthing along to the words.

"Are you singing along Bella?" I asked her.

"No." She blushed. "I'm not the only one doing it!" She was right. Emmett was mouthing along to the words as well. "Leo likes this film! You try watching it millions of times! You would know the words as well!" She sighed.

The rest of the film carried on. Although I wasn't really watching it. I spent the whole time playing with some of Bella's hair. Once that finished it must have been around 7pm.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"We could watch something else?" Rose offered.

"What though?" Bella asked.

"Let's watch High School Musical 2!" Emmett announced.

"No!" The girls all said together. This made them all start giggling.

"Fine…What about…" Emmett walked over towards the TV and looked at the DVD's. "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Which one?" Alice asked.

"The third one?"

"Cool." The girls said together.

"It's long. Plus it has Orlando in it." Rosalie clapped her hands. Alice squealed and Bella just sighed.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing. They just get so excited over Orlando Bloom. It's funny." Alice said Bella say that because she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Haha Bella!"

The movie went on for ages, and it was very confusing. It was about 3 hours long. By the time it finished it was about 10.30pm.

Bella was yawning by the time it finished.

"Tired already?" I asked her.

"Mmm." Everybody else went away then as well. I guess my Mom and Dad had gone away somewhere, again. I hadn't seen them since yesterday morning.

"Bella?"

"Yeah? I'm not that tired. Just bored I guess." She laughed. She stood up and stretched. "I've been sitting down for too long!"

I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Bella shivered. I let go and she walked upstairs again.

Bella POV:

How could I love him so much after such a small amount of time? I still didn't understand it.

If it was possible I was falling in love with Edward more and more each day.

Movie day had been really fun actually, even if I had been sitting down all – day and was incredibly stiff.

I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom again and change into my pyjama's and brush my teeth.

I knew that Leo was going to be okay with my Dad. But I still missed him like crazy. I sighed. I would see him tomorrow. Unless I was staying tomorrow night as well.

I changed and finished brushing my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom, Edward still wasn't in the room. Oh well.

How was I tired? I didn't think I really was tired. I had just been sitting down all day and that didn't really help.

I got into be, and pulled the covers over my head again.

"Are you sulking again?" Edward asked me. He must have gotten in because he had his arms around my waist again.

"Hmm? Oh, no." Idiot. Edward just laughed at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me. It wasn't a kiss like before. It had more meaning and lasted a lot longer. It was exciting. I kissed him back with a lot more depth than before.

Everything just went on from there…

**A/N: Sorry if the end part was really awkward! I think it's pretty obvious what 'went down' (LMAO! =P) But I didn't want to go into too much detail. Mainly because it's weird and it would be embarrassing! Haha. **

**Not all of you naughty people are listening to Cyril! Listen to him "Click Meeeeee" If you don't click him he won't stop whining!! But OMG Guys! Almost 100 Reviews! Get me to 100 reviews and Cyril will shut up! =D **

**Hope you like the chapter. You got more Edward POV! =D See you next chapter! "Click Meeeeee" Shut Up Cyril! Please help me shut him up! "Click Meeeeeeeeeeeee" **


	29. Chapter TwentySeven

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. *Sigh* I Do Own My Character Though.**

**Sorry About The End Of The Last Chapter. I Know It Was Pretty Embarrassing. But I Refused To Go Into Detail Or Explain What Happened. It's Obvious. I Won't Go Into Detail (Ew.) Or Explain, It's Unecessary. Sorry. The End Of That Chapter Was Probably Some Of My Worst Writing. And I Know That. I'm Sorry! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

BPOV:

I hadn't been home all weekend. Not that I was complaining. Well, the only down-side was that I hadn't seen Leo all weekend. I missed him like crazy.

I don't think we had ever been apart for this long. It wasn't that I didn't trust Charlie to look after him, because I did. I just hated being away from him.

We had just arrived at school, I didn't really mind school. I was doing this so I actually managed to graduate high school. Looking at it in perspective there wasn't really that long left. Actually what was the date? I really needed to be a better time-keeper, or at least keep tabs on what the date and the day was.

I was still in Edward's car, when he opened the door for me.

"Bella?" I looked at him. "Are you okay?" I swear, if somebody asked me that one more. Just because I had been down last week didn't mean I still was! Ugh!

"I'm fine. I just can't be bothered with school today." I sighed. Edward laughed.

"It's not that bad."

"Says you." I smiled. I got out of the car then; Edward grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"I'll see you later." We stopped walking and Edward let go of my hand.

"O-Kay…" He kissed the top of my head. But then I saw Jess and Angela and realised that's why he was going already. I was about to say 'Bye' when he had already gone.

"Nice."

"Hey Bella!" Jess walked up to me and hugged me.

"Ow, Jess. Squishing me." I almost choked.

"Oh, Sorry!" She let go of me then.

"Hey Bella." Angela smiled at me. I like that about Angela she didn't feel the need to nearly break my ribs every time she saw me.

"Hiya." I smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Jess asked me. Was I smiling that much?

"Nothing…Why?" I tried to downplay it, but Jess being Jess knew better.

"Spill!" She grinned at me.

"No! It's none of you're business." I folded my arms.

"Please? Come on Be-" The bell rang then so Jess had to stop talking. For now anyway. We walked towards English and said Bye to Angela on the way.

"Please Bella?" How long had she been sitting on that sentence?

"Please what Jess?" I walked into English and sat down at our desk.

"Tell me what you're so happy about." She gave me the puppy-dog look. Not as well as Alice did it, but it was still pretty good.

"Aw, Come on Jess! Don't give me that look!" I groaned and put my head on the table. I heard the teacher walk in just then and so had to sit up again. I looked at Jess and she was still pouting at me.

"Bella?" She even did the voice. You know that you-know-you-want-to voice.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Like I said. None of your business."

"I'm like your best friend Bella! I have a right to know!" She smiled at me.

"One of my best friends. But that still doesn't give you a right to go nosing into my business really does it?"

"It _so _does! And thank you!" She threw her arms around me. It didn't really matter; it wasn't like we weren't the only ones not paying attention in the class.

"For…?" I was confused now. Jess let go and smiled at me again.

"For seeing me like a best friend."

"Oh that! Your welcome." I smiled at her.

"Please?" She smiled at me. "Please Bella?"

"Ugh. You aren't going to let it go are you?" Jess shook her head at me. "If you must know, I'm just happy because I had the most amazing weekend." I smiled at her, well it was probably more a grin.

Jess nodded at me and then sat there for about 5 minutes doing what seemed like thinking. Jess was a lot like Alice a lot of the time. It was unusual for either of them to be quiet for long periods of time, and I was slightly worried when she didn't say anything. I just actually paid attention in class for a little while.

"Oh!" Jess hadn't spoken for a while so she made me jump when she finally spoke again. "Aww Bella!" I blushed.

"Shut up." I blushed again, but smiled at her.

"What?" She looked confused at me. "Wasn't it what you wanted? I thought you were happy about it?"

"I am. Just don't tell other people. I don't need to be called a whore again really." I winced.

"Aww Bella!" Jess threw her arms around me again. "Don't worry about other people." She took her arms away and looked at me. "You are worried aren't you?" I nodded. "It's not the same thing! Plus, I won't tell anybody." She held her little finger out.

"What are you doing?"

"Pinky Swear"

"Pinky Swear?" I hadn't done a pinky swear in years! I locked my 'pinky' with hers.

"There." She smiled at me. I laughed. The bell rang then so we stood up and walked to Spanish.

We got into Spanish and sat down.

"Jess?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Are you okay?" I realised that Jess was always worried about me and I never really noticed a lot of things. She definitely hadn't been herself this morning. Well not really.

"Not really." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I smiled at her.

"Mike broke up with me yesterday." I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"Sorry." I hugged her slightly. I wasn't normally the type to hug my friends but she needed it. Jess hugged me back.

"Thanks."

"I'm here if you wanna talk about it. Okay?" She nodded at me.

Spanish was slow after that; I guess Jess was just really sad about things. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the lesson. That just made me really worried about her.

The bell rang for lunch after what seemed like a lifetime. I hadn't Spanish, it was even worse when it was quiet. We were walking to the cafeteria when I had finally had enough.

"Please don't be so quiet Jess!" She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Why? Nothing's right anymore is it?"

"Did he say why he broke up with you?" I put my arm through hers and started walking again.

"He just said that he wasn't ready for a 'relationship'" She sighed.

"Well he's stupid then isn't he?" Jess laughed.

"I guess so."

We walked into the cafeteria, still with our arms linked. I used to do this all the time with my other friends in Phoenix. Jess didn't 'un-link' our arms, so I guess she didn't mind. We got to the table and Jess whispered to me:

"Please don't say anything…" She looked really sad. I just shook my head at her and sat down.

After I had been sat down about 5 minutes, I looked at Jess again and she looked like she was going to burst into tears. I hate tears, I actually cannot handle them. They just make me cry as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Angela mouthed at me.

"She didn't tell you?" I mouthed back. Angela shook her head.

"Mike broke up with her." I mouthed back. Angela gasped.

"Really?" It was a good thing I could lip-read. I nodded.

At that moment Jess stood up and strode out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with Jess?" Alice asked.

"Umm. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go see if she's okay." I stood up.

"Are _you _okay?" Edward whispered whilst putting quite a lot of emphasis on the 'you' part.

"I'm fine. I'll see you in Biology." I walked past Angela and grabbed her arm on the way past.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked me, she sounded really worried though.

"I have no idea." We walked out of the cafeteria and walked into the girl's toilets. We could hear Jess crying in one of the cubicles.

"Jess?"

"Go away." She whispered.

"Come on. Don't be like that. We only wanna help you." She came out then, and she looked awful. She had been crying a lot more than I had thought in the first place. You know when you cry so hard you can't breathe? She looked like she had been crying like that. She walked out and almost collapsed in both mine and Angela's arms.

We must have stood there for the rest of lunch just hugging each other, although it was mainly Jess. The bell rang and Jess still hadn't stopped crying.

"We have to go to class now…" Angela whispered.

"I know." I pushed Jess up. "Jess?" She looked at me. "We have class now."

"'Kay. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" I looked at her. "You can just go home."

"I might do that. Thanks you two. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged us before walking away.

"I hope she's okay." Angela said.

"Me too." I smiled at her. "Let's go to Biology." I tried to sound excited but it sounded more sarcastic.

We got to Biology just before the teacher. We walked into the classroom and Angela went to her own desk. Edward was watching me the entire time, he looked really worried.

"What?" I asked as I sat down.

"What happened?" He sounded worried as well.

"I'm fine. It's Jess. She's um- having a rough time at the moment." I wasn't about to try and explain it to him. That would just be unnecessary.

--

The school day or the rest of the school day anyway, was slow and even more boring than I expected it to be.

Math was probably the slowest. I know the lessons are only an hour long, but math seemed to last about 10 hours! It just goes on and on. Math is something I am never going to miss. Ever.

Edward met me after Math today. He hadn't done that in a while, so I guessed he was worried about me again.

"Hey." What kind of a greeting was that? What was I on? Today had been a slow day. "What's wrong?"

"Me? Nothing." He smiled at me. I practically melted inside. God knows how he _still _managed to do that to me! I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Sure." I laughed. "I can't wait to get home." I smiled.

"Why?" Edward squeezed my hand.

"I haven't seen Leo since Friday morning! That's why." Edward laughed. "Can we go via the Station? I wanna pick him up."

We were at Edward's car now. I got in and sighed when I sat down.

"Something's wrong." He sounded worried, again.

"You worry too much!" I smiled.

"You told me the other day it was my job to worry!" He started the car up and drove out of the school.

"I know. But you worry too much. There's a limit of how much you should worry. Plus, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just worried about Jess." I sighed again.

"She'll be okay." He sounded better now that it wasn't me who had something wrong with them, again.

"Maybe." I smiled.

After about another 20 minute or so drive we arrived at the Station, where Leo _still _went to work with Charlie everyday. I wouldn't normally come and get him from him but I had missed him so much.

I got out of the car and Edward followed me. Aww, that was too cute! I walked into the Station but there wasn't anybody around.

"No crime to fight or something?" I giggled.

Deputy Mark came out from around the back just then. "Oh hey Bella! It's good too see you again." He smiled at me.

"Hiya." I smiled back.

"Are you here to pick up Leo?" I nodded. "He's out back somewhere." He didn't have to go out 'the back' because Leo came running out just then and launched himself into my arms.

"Momma!" He put his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I missed you Momma."

"Hey Leo. I missed you too baby." I hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Just tell Charlie we went home?" I looked at Deputy Mark.

"Sure." He smiled at me. "See you tomorrow Leo."

"Bye." Leo said.

We walked outside and it wasn't until we were outside that Leo spotted that Edward was with us. Leo looked up at him.

"Hey Leo." Edward smiled at him. Leo just waved.

"Are you tired, Leo?" I asked him. He nodded at me. "We're going home now anyway." I climbed into the car and sat Leo on my lap. I wouldn't normally do that either but I had no car seat in Edward's car. That was just slightly weird at the moment. I didn't want to push it too far.

The ride home was unusually quiet. I didn't like it. Had I done something wrong? We got back to my house and I let Leo go up the front door and wait for me there.

"Do you want me to come inside?" Edward asked me.

"If you want too." I smiled at him. He climbed out of the car then, which obviously meant he was coming inside. I got out as well and walked over to the front door and let Leo inside. He ran inside and straight into the living room. It was raining outside at the moment; otherwise he would have been outside. I suppose that was another downside of Forks. It was never sunnier enough for Leo to play in the bark yard all the time.

I walked over to the phone and saw there was a message. I clicked the play button and automatically recognised the voice.

"_Bella? Are you there? Well you're not otherwise I wouldn't be leaving a message. Sorry that I have called in the past week. I have been busy with college. I'll call soon okay? Sorry again. Call me, maybe?" _It was Danny. I pressed the stop button and deleted the message.

"Ugh!" I went to walk into the living room but Edward's arm caught my waist. "Why does this keep happening?" He spun me round and hugged me. "He's such an ass!" Edward laughed.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He stroked my hair. "Don't worry about it."

"But I am worrying! He won't call. There's no point in worrying about it I suppose." Edward hugged me tighter; he kissed the top of my head.

"Exactly." He hugged me again before letting go. "I'm going to go home. Is that okay?" He looked at me.

"You just go here. But okay…" I pouted.

"You haven't seen Leo in almost four days. I'll let you spend some time with him." He smiled at me.

"O-Kay… I'll see you tomorrow then." He walked over to the front door and I followed.

"I'll pick you up again." He kissed me lightly before opening the door. I just nodded. How did he do that, still?! I was going to say 'Bye' but he had gone.

I was just walking away from the front door when Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells!" I spun round almost falling over in the process.

"Hey Dad." I smiled at him.

"Good weekend?"

"Umm, Yeah. I missed Leo so much though."

"Good." I walked into the living room then and saw Leo watching the TV.

"Momma!" He patted the seat next to him. I laughed and sat down. Leo jumped into my lap and grabbed my hand.

"I missed you at the weekend Momma."

"I missed you too, baby." Leo yawned then.

"Are you still tired?" He nodded at me and then leaned back against my chest and watched the TV.

I fed Leo about half an hour later and then did my homework whilst watching the TV with Leo. At about 7pm I noticed that Leo was actually sound asleep.

"I'm taking him upstairs now." Charlie was too busy watching the TV to really pay any attention.

I took Leo upstairs and put him straight into his bed as he was already asleep.

I went and sat on my bed and got my laptop out and checked my email. There was one from my Mom.

_Bella. Are you okay now? You were really worried last week; I hope you have cheered up. I'm sorry for mainly starting all of that with Danny; I didn't know any of that would happen. I'm sorry. Write me back. I want to know you're okay. I love you. Mom. _

I didn't have the energy to reply. I would call her tomorrow. Maybe. Sure, I wasn't that mad at my Mom but if she hadn't told Danny where we were then none of that would have ever happened. I was still trying to not be mad at her; I figured that if I emailed her I would just vent it all out.

After about half an hour I just decided to go to sleep. I couldn't help but worry about everything again though.

I really couldn't deal with any more bad stuff happening.

**A/N: Another Long Chapter. Please Make Sure You Read The Top Bit. It Was Just A Note About Last Chapter. **

**I Hope You Like This One. I Do. =) Just To Let You Know So You Don't Get Confused, The Next Chapter Will Probably Skip Forward Quite A Long Time. =) Possibly. **

**This Story Isn't Going To Last Much Longer. =( But I Can Tell You I AM Going To Write A Sequel! :D Also Thanks Everybody To Getting Me Past 100 Reviews! You Are All Who Keep This Story Going! I Love You All! :D **

**Keep Cyril Happy And Keep On Clicking Him! "Click Meeeeeeeeeeee" =D **


	30. Chapter TwentyEight

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. Life Isn't Fair! *Goes And Sobs In A Corner* It All Belongs To The Amazing SM. **

**I Do However Own Danny & Leo. Ha, In Your Face! Even If One Of The Characters Is An Ass! :P**

**Warning: There Is Like One Swear Word In This Chapter! =( **

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_Two Months Later…_

"What do you mean, 'I have to'?" I sighed. "I don't have to do anything!"

Alice giggled at me. "Yes you do! It's Valentines Day for crying out loud!" She sighed. "You're very slow sometimes Bella." She patted my shoulder.

"Gee thanks!" I smiled at her. "Why is it my job to organise something anyway?" I shrugged. I had never done anything for Valentine's Day. Ever. As far as I was concerned it was a stupid holiday.

"Because you know that Edward won't get his ass in gear to organise anything!" She looked at me like I was missing the point.

"I suppose. But I don't think I want to." She slapped my knee. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"For being a very strange type of girl!" She sighed. "You don't like shopping and you refuse to organise anything for Valentine's Day. If it wasn't for the fact that you have already given birth I would doubt whether you were a girl at all!"

"Finished?" Alice nodded at me. I just burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're so funny Alice!" I said between giggles. "I don't have to like shopping to be a 'proper girl' either." I quoted her.

"Well. It's just weird!" We walked into the living room at my house and she sort of fell onto the couch.

"Comfy?" I smiled.

"Yes, very thank you!" Alice giggled. I sat down next to her and she sat up.

"What are you doing for Valentine's then?" I sighed.

"No idea." She shrugged.

"What? Here you are nagging me about having to do something and you're not doing anything either!" I folded my arms. "Hypocrite!"

"Calm down!" She tugged on my arms until I unfolded them again. "Jasper is organising it." She smiled at me; it was more of a I-have-the-most-amazing-boyfriend-ever kind of smile though. Bless her.

"If Jasper is organising your Valentine's, why can't Edward organise ours?" I was majorly confused now.

"Huh." I got slightly worried because it was about 10 minutes later that Alice started talking again. It's worrying when Alice doesn't talk for more than 3 minutes let alone 10! "Maybe he will then. Sorry for nagging you." She hugged me.

"It's fine." I hugged her back.

"How are you anyway now Bella?" She looked worriedly at me.

"Me?"

"No the other Bella standing by the window! Yes you, you idiot!" She pushed me slightly.

"Oh." I laughed. "I'm okay. Everything's better now." Alice was referring to the very recent mishap that Danny & I had, had over the phone.

It was last week sometime, he rang up and apologised for not calling or emailing since the last time he was here. This was over 2 months ago.

He had missed Leo's birthday (again) and Christmas (again). I had basically shouted at him down the phone, a lot. Demanding why he had promised he was going to keep in touch and then never did. I basically got a load of bullshit off of him, with him telling me he had been busy with College and stuff. That had just made me shout more. This had also made Danny shout as well.

The conversation ended with him telling me he was "going to do something about It." before him slamming the phone down on me. I was pretty upset after the phone call, and everybody was worried about me (again). But I think they were also worried about what Danny was going to do.

Don't get me wrong, I was as well, but I had let him get to me so much over the last few months I just wanted to try and forget all about it.

Alice brought me out of my line of thought but suddenly speaking up again. "Where's Leo today?" She hadn't talked in a while, so I jumped when she spoke. "Guilty Conscience Bella?" She giggled.

"No." I laughed. "You just made me jump. He's out with Edward somewhere. I don't know where though." I smiled. Over the last couple of months Edward and Leo had started to get along a lot better. It was absolutely amazing to watch. Leo had never had a father figure and didn't have any memory of Danny anyway so didn't really know what it was like. A little while after Christmas, Leo had even called Edward 'Daddy'. That freaked me out, I was worried that Edward was going to freak out as well, but being the perfect (how he does it I still don't know.) person that he is just accepted it. Leo has started doing it more often now. It still freaks me out, because I don't want to mean Edward gets freaked out and runs away. I couldn't deal with it. No way.

It's not like we have been going out for that long anyway. 5 Months isn't really that long. I know that I love Edward and I don't think I ever want to be with anybody else (How soppy does that sound?) but it's still slightly scary.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?" Alice smiled at me. "You seem distracted."

"Hmm?" I looked at her. "Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?" I loved Alice. I could always count on her.

"Just about everything in general. I'm okay. I promise." I smiled at her. "You would always be the first person I would talk to. Well second person." I corrected myself.

"Second?" She looked shocked. I didn't know if it was just an act or not though.

"Edward being first." I smiled at her again.

"Oh!" It wasn't an act, she was genuinely confused. Bless her. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Edward told me, about Leo calling him 'Daddy' a lot more frequently now." Oh crap. "Don't look so scared!" She smiled at me. "You know that it makes him even more happy than he already was, right?" I shook my head. Really? Right at that moment, I could have actually stood up and done a happy dance. "Well it does. I didn't even know he could get any happier. You don't have to worry about him freaking out." She hugged me.

"He noticed that?" I hugged her back and she pulled away.

"He knows that it freaked you out. He also noticed that it made you scared." She smiled at me. "You don't have to be afraid Bella. He isn't going anywhere." I grinned and threw my arms around her.

"I don't know what I would do without any of you." I sniffed; I thought that I might actually start to cry. I was finally getting some sort of foundations set up already. It didn't even seem possible.

Alice hugged me back. "You're welcome Bella." She pulled back from the hug. "Honestly. Stop worrying."

"I can try." I laughed, but it sounded all shaky. Obviously after my sudden emotional outburst thingy.

Alice groaned. "We better do this homework I suppose."

"Perfect enthusiasm there, Alice." She smiled.

"I have been working on it." She laughed.

We sat there for the next hour doing our homework from the day. We had only been back from the Christmas Break for a couple of weeks. It was middle January and Forks was as freezing as ever. It was over Christmas that I had actually almost migrated just to get some sunshine. I had never been so cold in all my life. I had 4 blankets on top of my duvet every night; I looked like an Eskimo in my bed.

Edward and Leo got home just after we had finished our homework. He came bounding into the living room and literally hurled himself at me.

"Momma!" He almost yelled. He threw his arms around my neck.

"Hey, Baby." I hugged him back.

"Guess what Momma?" He let go of my neck and sat on my lap instead.

"What Leo?" I tried to sound excited, but I don't think I actually did.

"It's snowing!" He jumped off of me and ran to the window.

"Snow?" I shivered. "That's worse than rain!" I heard Edward laugh at me, as he came into the living room and sat on the couch with me. Alice had gone to watch the snow with Leo.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I missed you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Hmm. I missed you too."

"You've never seen snow, have you?" Edward laughed again.

"I have." I smiled to myself.

"Where?"

"On the TV." He laughed again, and kissed my head.

"You're adorable."

"Thank you."

"Momma!" Leo called from the window. "Come and look at the snow." I groaned. I tried to get up but Edward's arms were bound tightly around my waist.

"Let me get up please." He winked at me and let go, which made me blush. Stupid boy. I walked over to the window and watched the snow with Leo.

"Isn't it pretty Momma?" Leo climbed into my arms again. He snuggled against my shoulder.

"Very." I smiled. I walked back over to the couch and sat down again.

"I'm going to go home now Bella." Alice stood up. "Remember what I said." She came over and hugged me quickly before walking away.

"Bye Alice."

"What was she talking about?" Edward asked as he started playing with some of my hair. I had put Leo next to me on the couch and he had started watching the TV.

"Oh. It doesn't matter." I put my head against Edward's chest and sighed. "What did you two do today anyway?" Edward put his arm around my waist and I snuggled closer to him.

"I just took him to my house." His house?

"Oh. Okay."

"But then it started snowing, so we had to come back." I thought I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Hmm."

"It's almost the weekend, love." He kissed the top of my head again.

"We still have tomorrow!" I groaned.

"Do you have any idea of how cute you are when you're angry?" He laughed.

"No." I smiled.

"Very cute." I looked over at Leo then and noticed he had actually fallen asleep. What time was it? 7.30pm. Oops, maybe that's why he's asleep.

"I'll just take him to bed." I tried to stand up, but Edward's arms were around my waist, again. "You have to stop doing that." I smiled. He let go and I stood up properly and picked up Leo and took him upstairs.

I woke him up so I could give him a quick bath and then put him in his bed. For Christmas he had been given a small toddler-bed. It had stuff from the movie 'Cars' on it. For three days after Christmas, he had refused to get out of it he loved it so much! It was a bit of a tight fit for everything in my room now, but it all fit just fine in the end.

"Good night Leo." I kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Momma." I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs again. Charlie got home just after I sat down on the couch again.

"Hey Bells."

"Hiya." I just sat on the couch with Edward, who was watching some type of sports game. I wasn't really following it. "Why are you so late?"

"The snow." Oh, that explained a lot.

"Oh right." He wasn't telling me everything, I'm not that stupid. "There's some food in the fridge."

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem." I sighed. Edward tightened his arms that were around my waist.

"I better go, love." He kissed the top of my head before letting go of my waist.

"Oh. Okay." I pouted. Edward laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch and hugged me.

"I'll stay at the weekend. Okay?" He kissed the top of my head again.

"I know." I smiled. He let go of me and walked towards the front door. I followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me before walking out of the door. I shut the door behind and me sighed contently.

I walked into the living room to find Charlie watching something on the TV. Sport. Again.

"Night Dad." I called on my way up the stairs.

"Night Bells."

I got into my room and changed into my pyjamas. Amongst my duvet being super thick and having a mountain of blankets on there, I also had very fluffy pyjamas. I never got cold at night now. Of course it was always better when Edward was here…I had to stop my line of thought there. I giggled quietly.

I climbed into my bed and got hold of my laptop. I checked my email; there was another one from my Mom.

_Bella. What's the weather like in the winter in Forks? I hope you and Leo are okay. I miss you incredibly. I love you, Mom. _At the end of the email there was one them little smiley faces. She had finally figured out how to use them and they always appeared in her messages now.

I replied with:

**Mom. It's snowing. And it's freezing. All the time. I felt like migrating to see you, to get some sun. We are fine. Edward is fine as well, (before you ask) I miss you too Mom. I promise we will ****all ****come and visit soon. I love you. Bella. **

My Mom wasn't actually that keen on Edward. I didn't know why. She was more scared than me that something might go wrong and he would run away from me. But after that talk with Alice. I didn't need to worry.

I turned my laptop off and snuggled into my bed before turning the light off.

After hearing what I wanted to hear from Alice today, I was incredibly happy, and so in love.

**A/N: I Hope This Wasn't Too Confusing With Skipping Forward! Sorry It's Taken So Long! I Hope You Like It! **

**This Story Is Only At Least Another 4 Chapters! Maybe Another 5 (At The Most) But There IS A SEQUEL! So It Will Carry On! I Promise! **

**Please Keep Cyril Happy. He's Getting Depressed From You Mean People Not Clicking Him! Can I Also Say, If You Take The Time To Add Me To Your Favourites List Of Any Type (Thanks To Everyone Who Does!) Please Take That Extra Little Bit Of Time To Review! **

**Thank You! I Should Write The Next Chapter Tomorrow. Love You All. :D "Click Meeeeeeeee" **


	31. Chapter TwentyNine

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. *Sigh* I Do Have Ownership Over Danny And Leo Though! Wa-Hey! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

There was at least 4 inches of snow on the floor and school was still open. Open. When it was snowing? What kind of a freaky school was this that made us go to school in the snow?

I was in a bad mood. I was eating my breakfast when there was a knock at the door that was probably Edward coming to pick me up to take me to school. I never got to drive my Mini anymore. I think it missed me. Even if I would freeze because it had very crappy heaters.

I walked over to the front door and pulled it open. I was right, it was Edward.

"Morning, love." That still made me smile. Bless him.

"Hey." I smiled at him and walked back indoors. He caught up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"I missed you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you to." He let go so I spun round and kissed him.

"Still not liking the snow?" He asked afterwards. I groaned.

"No. It's everywhere! Plus that means it's even colder outside, when it's already at least -100C° outside!" I sighed. "Why is school open anyway?"

"They never close it when there's snow. It snows too often."

"If it snowed in Phoenix they would close school." Edward laughed.

"Bella, did it actually ever snow in Phoenix?"

"Well, no. But if it ever did they would close school!" I sighed again. I got the rest of my school stuff ready and went to walk outside when Edward stopped me by pulling me into a hug.

"Why did you move here if you hate the cold weather so much?" Woah. Where did that come from?

"Because I wanted 'a new start'." I stopped. "Haven't I told you this?" He hugged me tighter.

"Sort of. I was just wondering."

"Well, I never knew it would be so cold! Plus, if I had never moved I never would have met you. Would I?" I smiled. "So I don't mind the cold weather, really, because if I had stayed in Phoenix we wouldn't be together." He kissed the top of my head again.

"I love you."

"I know." He pulled back from the hug and gave me a look. "I love you to." I smiled.

We arrived at school a little bit later than normal. I suppose hugging in my kitchen for about 10 minutes didn't help with time keeping. Snow was everywhere. Everywhere. People were throwing snowballs and looking very happy. How could anybody be happy about snow?

"Ready?" Edward asked me as he opened the car door to let me out.

"Mm-Hmm" I answered. "I swear if I get one snowball thrown at me. I'm out of here." Edward laughed.

"You'll be fine, love." He took my hand and walked me to my first lesson.

"I'll see you at lunch." I smiled at him. He kissed me quickly before walking to his own lesson.

Jess was already sitting down in English, the bell hadn't even gone. There were a few people in the classroom, obviously escaping the wrath of snowballs outside.

"Hey Jess." I giggled. "Escaping from the snow?" I sat down next to her at the desk.

"Hey Bella." she smiled at me. "Yeah, I hate it when it snows. Everybody goes crazy and then I get snow in my hair." She shivered.

"You would be worried about your hair." She slapped my arm lightly.

"Shut up Bella!" She smiled at me. "How come you're here so early?"

"Escaping the snow." I smiled. "I hate it. It means it's even colder outside than before!" I sighed.

"Have you ever even seen snow Bella?"

"Yeah." I was about to use the same excuse I had given Edward last night.

"Really? Where?"

"On the TV." I smiled and Jess started giggling. The bell rang then and the lesson started. It was boring today; we watched a film all lesson. I guess the teacher didn't want to try and teach because of the snow. Right on. Everybody was pretty restless I guess they just wanted to go outside again. Stupid people. The bell rang and everybody pretty much ran out of their seats.

Spanish was even slower. The teacher tried to get the class to listen. But of course. It didn't work. She gave up halfway through and just set us some work to do. I don't think anybody was doing it.

"How are you today then Bella?" Jess asked me.

"I'm okay. Except the snow has kinda brought me down." She laughed. "How about you?"

"I'm good. Mike and I are going back out again." She smiled.

"Oh. Good. I wondered why you were so smiley. When did that happen?"

"Last night. He texted me and was all 'I'm really sorry for every thing that happened Jess, can we give it another go?' I really missed him, so I said yes." The bell rang then. Saved by the bell. I wanted to tell Jess that I thought she was probably being stupid. But that might not have been the best thing to do. Under the circumstances.

We got into the cafeteria and sat down at the table when there was a snowball hit the window behind me, Jess & Angela.

"Who threw it?" Jess asked angrily. No-one answered. "If anybody throws another snowball, and it gets my hair." She didn't even need to finish.

"Same" Alice & Rosalie both said together.

"You would be worried about your hair." Emmett replied. Rose just thumped him.

"Idiot." She muttered.

Lunch was slow, basically all the guys left halfway through to obviously go and throw snowballs at each other.

"How can they like the snow so much?" I asked.

"No idea." Alice answered. "I suppose they don't worry about getting it in their hair as much as we do." She giggled. Typical Alice.

--

The rest of the school was pretty slow. Gym was cancelled, (Yes!) because our teacher was sick with the flu. Everybody, well the guys in gym took that as another opportunity to play in the ever-growing snow pile outside.

We were in the parking lot and I was on my way to Edward's car when a snowball was thrown right in Jess' hair. She screamed and I looked at Angela who was holding her laughter in.

I giggled and Jess glared at me. I threw my hands up in a sort of surrender. "It wasn't me!"

"I know that! But you laughed!" Jess was combing her fingers through her hair trying to get the snow out.

"Sorry." I giggled again. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"Bye Bella." They both said together. I started to walk away but faintly heard a:

"Stupid snow!" Scream from Jess.

I got to Edward's car, he was already in there.

"What happened? I heard someone scream." He laughed.

"Jess got snow thrown in her hair." I smiled. "She freaked out a little bit."

"Oh right." He laughed again. We drove back to my house through the snow. I swear it was growing on its own. How could there be so much of it?!

I was about to get out of the car when Edward stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I stopped and turned around to face him.

"I have to go now. But I'll be back later."

"Oh. Okay then." He looked sad. "Why are you sad? You'll see me again in like an hour!" I smiled and leant over and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, love." He drove off then. I would never get used to that. I walked up to the house when Charlie drove into the driveway. I looked at my watch, he was really early.

Leo came running up to me then and jumped into my arms.

"Hey baby." I kissed him.

"Hey Momma."

"Why are you back so early?" I asked Charlie as he came up to the front door. I had opened it and still hadn't walked inside.

"I came to drop Leo off." He walked inside and grabbed his gun-belt off the hook by the door.

"Your gun?" He just looked at me. "What's happened?"

"Someone's gone missing. We are going to look for them. I'll be back later." He walked out of the door to the cruiser.

"Be careful"

"I always am Bells." He got into the cruiser and backed out of the driveway.

"Where's Grandpa going Momma?" Leo asked me. I had forgotten I was still holding him.

"Back to work."

"Why hasn't he taken me?" Bless him.

"Because you're staying with Momma instead. Is that okay?" He nodded. I put him down and he just stood beside me.

"Momma?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Can I go play in the snow?"

"Yes. But only for a little while." He ran out the back-door then. I laughed. I suppose he had a reason for liking the snow. 1. He was a small child. And 2. He had never actually seen it before.

I walked into the kitchen and got myself a cup of coffee to warm up with. I went into the living room after I had made it and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I put some random channel on and 'The Simpsons' was on. That was good enough for me.

Leo came running in about half an hour later. He pulled his shoes off and took his 'winter-gear' as I like to call if off as well and leapt on the couch next to me.

"Have fun in the snow, baby?" He snuggled into my side.

"Yes. But it's cold outside, Momma." I laughed.

"Of course it is. It's snowing." I stood up and got Leo some food and went back to the living room. He was watching 'The Simpsons' like I had been. "Be careful." He had a tendency to spill food. Leo just nodded.

After about half an hour I heard a car pull up. I figured it would be Edward, who always lets himself in anyway. Well most of the time he does. But I didn't hear anything else.

Leo had fallen asleep so I picked him and walked over to the front door. Leo was breathing quite heavily on my shoulder.

I opened the front door and noticed somebody getting out of the car. Hang on. I knew that person. No! Could it be?!

"Hello Isabella." She said as she walked up to me.

"It's Bella, and Hello Elizabeth." She smiled at me; it looked really evil so it was more of a sneer. She never had accepted that I hated being called Isabella, maybe that's why she called me it. Elizabeth was Danny's Mom.

"Hey Bell!" Danny called enthusiastically from the car. He had stepped out but was standing by the door.

"Hi." I replied.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in Isabella?" Elizabeth sneered at me again.

"Why? Are you planning on staying?" I replied just as rudely.

"Come on Bell." Danny called from the car.

"Be quiet Daniel." Maybe she just called people by their full names.

"Mom! You know I hate that." I looked at him and he smiled. I guess he knew how it felt.

"We have to talk Isabella." Elizabeth sneered again.

"I'm fine talking here. It's not _that _cold outside. Plus it means you can leave faster." I sneered back. Bitch. Danny moved to stand just behind his Mom then.

"Come on Bell. Please don't be like this." I sighed and stepped to the side; they both walked indoors and stood in the kitchen.

"Talk then." I stood by the door of the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood now. Edward would be here soon anyway.

"You must know why we are here Isabella." Elizabeth looked me up and down. Ugh, that woman got on my nerves. She had never liked me, even before I had gotten pregnant. Not that getting pregnant helped her like me more. She believed it was all my fault and not was I going to ruin my life (she couldn't give a monkey's about that) I was going to ruin Danny's life. Her precious little boy.

"Should I?" I was tired now. Just talk and leave already.

"We need to sort things out." She replied. Say what now? Danny was just stood there silently looking very unhappy.

"What things?" I asked in a very confused tone.

"About me and you Bell." Danny looked at me. He suddenly had a very big smile on his face.

"What me and you Danny? You know there isn't a 'Me and You'" I looked at him.

"He means about all three of you." She looked at Leo. Well it was more of a that-thing look. What was he? A disease? He was a three year old; he wasn't going to eat her.

"I'm confused."

"We're taking him Isabella." Taking who?

"Taking who?" Was I missing the point? Then it dawned on me. "No!" I gasped.

"Come on Bell." Danny moved closer to me. I moved back a step. I was so grateful Leo was asleep.

"Why?!" I almost screeched. "Why are you doing this Danny?" I was on the verge of tears. _Keep it calm Bella. _

"We need to be a family Bell." Danny looked like he might cry as well. "I'm doing this so we can be finally be a family."

"I have never stopped you seeing your son Danny. But you are _not _going to take him away from me." I stepped back towards the front door again. _Where the hell was Edward? _I looked back at the kitchen clock, it was almost 6pm. shouldn't he have been here ages ago?

"You can't do this on your own Isabella." Elizabeth spoke up again.

"I have done this on my own for over three years!" I almost yelled at her again. I turned around and ran outside.

"Bell!" Danny ran after me. I turned around and he was standing very close. Too close. I pushed him away with my free hand. I was almost crying.

"Please. Please don't do this to me Danny!" He grabbed my free hand and held onto it. I tried to jerk it away but he wouldn't let me. "Let go!" He let go and looked very hurt.

"It has to be done Bella" Elizabeth was standing just behind Danny. She outstretched her arms. Obviously as a give-me-the-child gesture.

"NO!" I screamed. _Where are you? Why aren't you here yet? _I took another step back.

"You can't do this Bell." Danny answered.

"Yes I CAN!" I screamed. He stepped back. "What do you know?! Maybe if you had been here you would know!" I screamed at him again. The tears were starting to show.

"This is why I'm here Bell. So I can be here."

"You can never sort things out without some sort of fight can you Danny?" I sniffed. "I've let you be come and visit Leo, but oh no you can't even be bothered to do that. And then you show up trying to take my baby away from me!" I screamed the last part again. Leo moaned a little bit, but showed no sign of waking up. "Please" I whispered.

"It has to be done Isabella."

"Stop saying that! It doesn't!" The tears showed then and started streaming down my face. "There has to be some other way! I can do this. I know I can!" I was sounding like that train from 'Dumbo'. "I haven't done anything wrong!" I was crying profusely now.

"Come on Bell." Danny stepped forward and tried to hug me.

"NO! STOP IT!" I screamed. A little too loudly.

"Momma?" Oh crap.

"Go back to sleep Leo." I rocked him gently.

"Why were you screaming Momma?"

"Just go back to sleep Baby." He rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep again. He didn't need to get involved in this. He really didn't. Danny stepped around me and walked back to his car. "Leaving it all to Mommy are we Danny?" He just glared at me.

"I love you Bell." He whispered before climbing into his car. Oh crap. That's just what I needed.

"Come on Isabella. Please." Elizabeth spoke at me again, before outstretching her arms.

"No." I whispered. "I won't let you do this. I just won't." I held onto Leo tighter.

"Mom. Please just leave it." Danny whispered from the car.

"But Daniel..."

"Leave it Mom." I looked at Danny. He looked as if he was about to cry. The tears were still streaming down my face. She walked past me and climbed into the driver's side of the car.

"You can come back Danny. But you will _never _take him away from me." I whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry Bell."

"You keep saying that." He smiled at me.

"I love you Bell."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I don't love you anymore. We can't be together Danny, not now." I sighed. He didn't say anything else; Elizabeth started the car and drove away. My cell phone beeped a few minutes later telling me there was a text message. I flipped my phone open and read the message:

_I will be back Bell. X _That was all it said.

I turned around and walked back up to the house; I sat down on the step and cried. What had just happened? My entire life had flashed before my eyes. My worst nightmare had actually just come true.

My ex-boyfriend had actually been here trying to take my baby away from me. Why? Danny would never get the message. He would never understand. I cried until my breathing hitched in my throat. I made a very strange squeaking noise. Leo was still sleeping.

I sat on the step by the front door, with silent tears still streaming down my face. About 10 minutes later, Edward pulled up in his car. Oh great. I tried to stop crying but it probably didn't work. He saw me and sort of ran up to me.

"Bella?" He noticed that I was crying, and sat down next to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I just started crying even harder than before and he pulled me close to him. "Tell me what happened, love."

"They" My breathing hitched again. "T-They tried to take him away from me." I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Who did Bella?" He wrapped his arms around me, well as best as he could with me still holding Leo.

"Danny & his Mom." I started crying again. "They told me that I couldn't do this on my own and tried to take Leo away from me. Please don't let them take him Edward. Please don't let that happen."

"I won't let that happen, love. Never." He kissed the top of my head, and took Leo out of my arms. "Come on Bella." He grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was standing up. He was holding onto Leo, so he walked us into the living room and put Leo down on the couch before wrapping both of his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"Why are you sorry? You never did anything wrong, love."

"I must do something wrong for bad things to always happen." He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. Was I not heavy?

"Please calm down, Bella. I hate seeing you like this." I always seem to be upset whenever Edward is around. Why? Ugh, I'm so useless! My breathing hitched and I stopped crying. I wiped away some of the tears from my face and put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I whispered. "I love you." He always saved me. Always.

"I love you too Bella. More than you will ever know." I brought my head up and kissed him. I pulled myself off of his lap but he still had his arms around me. "I should have been here. I'm sorry Bella."

"Stop it!" I sighed. "This isn't your fault."

"I should have been here though." He kissed the top of my head. "It would have helped."

I stood up then and picked Leo up. "I'll be back in a minute." I changed Leo into this pyjama's and put him in his bed. "I love you Leo. We'll always be together." He was too asleep to respond. I walked back downstairs after cleaning my face up. God, I looked a mess. I sat back down next to Edward on the couch. "Are you staying tonight?"

"I think that might be a good idea. You worry me, love."

"I know. I try not too." I laughed but it sounded all shaky. Charlie got home just then.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Dad. Is everything still okay?"

"Yeah. We didn't find anything." He came into the living room and looked at me. "What happened?" I must have still looked like a crying wreck.

"Danny came back, with his Mom. And basically they were trying to take Leo away from me." Charlie sat down in the armchair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better now. I'm just scared about what he might do next." Edward tightened his arms around me.

"We can sort that out." Charlie said before turning on the TV. I yawned. I stood up and walked towards the stairs. Edward followed me. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"What can we do?" I sighed.

"I don't know Bella. But we will do something. I promise." I had already put my pyjama's on so I just climbed into bed. I was too tired after everything had happened to worry too much about anything. "I love you Bella." Edward whispered as he put his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you too." I fell asleep in Edward's arms, trying not to think about what might happen now.

**A/N: This Is The Longest Chapter I Have Ever Written. :D I Hope You Like It. =) **

**This Had To Happen At Some Point. So, Leave How Ever Many Hate Messages You Want For Danny! Haha! See Were I Got His Mum's Name From? Anybody? **

**I'm Still Trying To Decide What To Have Happen At The End. Any Ideas Would Be Grateful! **

**Cyril Has Actually Passed Out....He Is Getting Like No Reviews From People? Cyril? Cyril, baby Talk To ME! See. Nothing. "C-Click M-Me" Thats All You People Get! I'm Ashamed Of You! **

**Sorry If That Sounded Mean! =( Please Review! I Hope You All Liked This Chapter? Does Anybody Want Another POV Done? I Can Do Edward's Again? Or Danny's? Let Me Know! ILY ALL! :D **


	32. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight *Sigh* Life Just Isn't Fair! The Only People I Own Are An Incredibly Cute Kid And An Ass-Hole Called Danny! Oh Why?! **

**This Chapter Is Dedicated Too: Jodie For Staying Up Until An Un-Godly Hour Last Night To Try And Catch Up On My Story, And Making My Evening By Telling Me How Good It Is, Anna (RunsWithVampires123) For Being A Person To Talk Too About Our Stories And Too Have A Good Giggle!, Philli(o-DuskRising-o) For Being There And Helping Me When I Needed It!, Chessie For Just Having Faith In My Story And Keeping Me Writing, Frances For Giving Me Ideas, Katie For Reviewing My Chapters When I Need Her Too! & Last But By No Means Least Every Single One Of My Readers For Giving Me The Chance To Give You This Story. You Guys Mean THE WORLD Too Me! This Story Would Be No-Where Without Any Of You! **

A New Beginning

Chapter Thirty:

_All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you _

**Sung By Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens - High School Musical Three. **

Edward POV: 

The rest of the weekend was complete, hell. Bella had gone completely Zombie-fied. I hated seeing her like this, it broke my heart.

How could he have done this to her? She had so much faith in him and each time he ruins every little bit of it.

Saturday was the worst. Bella tried to make out she was okay but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was breaking apart inside. Bella did everything that she normally did, but for the rest of it she just sat there doing nothing. I couldn't get her to talk to me; maybe she didn't want to talk to me.

It was Sunday now. I had stayed with Bella the entire weekend, I spent enough time here anyway that I basically lived here. Well, almost.

Frankly, I was scared to leave her alone. I loved her to much to see her constantly hurt. Every single second that she was hurting my heart was breaking.

Bella POV: 

I didn't know how much I was hurting him. I should just leave, just leave all of this behind and never come back. That's what my brain was telling me to do, my heart had other ideas. _You can't leave; you love him to much to leave. _I was breaking inside, everything that I didn't want to happen had happened. Not only was I breaking inside, I was breaking Edward. Every single second that I was breaking, he was breaking too. I had to stop this and I had to stop this now.

I hadn't said much all of the weekend. Edward had stayed with me. Bless his little cotton socks. There was no way I was going to cope on my own, I know that I worried him and that's probably why he stayed.

I knew right from that moment that there was no-body else I was ever going to want to be with.

Alice came round on Sunday. _Wonderful. _I love Alice, she's like a sister to me now, but I wasn't in the mood for all her perkiness. She literally bounced onto the sofa.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice." I tried to smile at her, but it probably didn't come out right.

"Bella, I'm going for a little while. I'll come back soon though." Edward kissed the top of my head before standing up.

"Okay…"

"I'll see you later. I'll take Leo with me as well." He smiled at me. What would I ever do without him? I nodded.

"Bye Momma."

"Bye, Baby." I waved at him before he ran off with Edward.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice threw her arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

I put my arms around her as well. I know that I don't normally hug people, but I really needed one right now.

"You're here to talk to me aren't you?" I pulled back from the hug and looked at her. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah…" She looked down. "Edward thought you might talk to me. It's only because he's so worried about you though Bella." She looked at me again and smiled.

"I know. I hate doing this Alice. It breaks my heart to see him hurting because I'm hurting." I sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "Everything that I didn't want to happen, happened and all at once." The tears were starting to show. "I J-Just want everything to go back to how it used to be. When nothing went wrong and I was happy." The tears finally made an appearance then. Alice pulled me onto her shoulder and I just let everything that I had pented up yesterday spill over. Everything that I hated about myself, the fact that I was hurting the person that I loved most in the word, (next to Leo of course.) my hatred for Danny, my love for Leo, my love for Charlie and my Mom, my love for all of my friends the ones here and in Phoenix. Everything spilled over.

"It's okay Bella." Alice soothed me.

"It's not okay though Alice." I took my head off of her shoulder and she looked at me. I wiped my face and sighed. "I can never do anything right. If I did something right maybe bad things would stop happening." I wiped away the tears that were still streaming down my face. "I'm hurting everyone around with me without even trying. The person I'm hurting the most isn't even myself, I'm hurting Edward with every single thing I do!"

"You aren't though Bella! Can't you see that?" Alice threw her hands up in the air. "Ugh! Edward is hurting because you're hurting! He loves you more than anything in this entire world!" She looked at me.

"Really?" Why did I doubt that?

"Yes really." She smiled at me. "He wants to protect you Bella. He wants to protect you and Leo. Do you know what he said to me on the phone last night?" They had been on the phone?

"No." I smiled weakly.

"He wants to make you happy again Bella." She smiled at me again. "But that's not what he said. He told me that he sees Leo like his own even though he has barely known you for that long."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yes, really." She smiled again. "I'm serious about what I say Bella. You have to stop worrying." I threw my arms around her again.

"Thank you Alice." She hugged me back. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I sometimes Bella." She giggled.

"That's something I have wanted to hear. But I never wanted to bring it up in case it seemed like everything was moving too fast." I sighed. "I suppose everything that has happened has just made everything stronger." I smiled and this time I hope it looked like a real smile.

"Thank God! You've cheered up!" Alice giggled. "Anyway, Edward is back now."

"How did you-?"

"I heard his car" She cut me off. "I'll go now. You two can talk." She hugged me before standing up. "You know I love you Bella. You're family." I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Alice. Just not like that" I laughed slightly at the last part. She skipped away.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She called before going outside.

Edward POV: 

I walked into the house after just seeing Alice leave. Leo was going to come back in with me but decided he would rather stay with 'Aunty Alice'. I hoped Bella wouldn't mind.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to feed him to Crocodiles, Edward! Keep your socks on!" She sighed. "Maybe I'll talk to him to ours again. Maybe he will _like _shopping, unlike your very strange girlfriend."

"Bella is not strange! She's just not the same as you!" I almost growled.

"Like I said! Keep your socks on!" Alice giggled.

"See you later then. Bye Leo." I ruffled his hair.

"Bye!" He smiled at me before patting his hair back down. Bless him.

"Come on then Leo." He ran towards Alice and leaped into her arms. I laughed before walking back to the house. I let myself in and walked towards the living room.

"Bella?" Where was she?

"Guess who?" She jumped up onto my back and put her hands over my eyes.

"Jessica Simpson?" She giggled. Did Bella just giggle? I loved that sound. My whole worlds just lit up again.

"No. Sorry, not this time." She jumped down and came around to my front and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her as well. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I was only gone for an hour, love." I kissed the top of her head.

"Did you not miss me then?" She asked in a hurtful voice.

"No! I mean Yes, I did miss you Bella." I smiled. "Of course I missed you." She dropped her arms from around me and went up onto her tip-toes and kissed me.

"I know. But that was funny!" She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I followed and sat next to her, she snuggled up against my side. "Where's Leo?" Had she only just noticed?

"Alice took him with her. He said he wanted to go with 'Aunty Alice'" I quoted him. "She'll bring him back soon though."

"I know that." I think she smiled, but I couldn't see. "I know you sent Alice here to talk to me as well." She was definitely smiling now; I could hear it in her voice. "But that's okay, because we did."

"Really?" I patted her hair. "Good. About anything in particular?" I thought that having Alice talk to Bella might help her. It apparently had, which was good. That was what I wanted to happen.

"You're nosey." She giggled again. "I just told her about everything and I got upset again." She stopped and sighed. I was about to say something when she started talking again. "But that helped. She basically told me that I need to stop worrying about everything. I was worried that I'm hurting you all the time." She stopped.

"You're not hurting me Bella; I just hate seeing you so upset." I kissed her head.

"Will you let me finish please?" She asked in an impatient tone.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway, stop pretending like I wasn't hurting you because I was. Every time I'm upset it makes you upset and I hate doing that. Everything that I didn't want to happen has basically happened within the past three months!" She sighed. "But then Alice told me that you just want to protect me." She sounded like she was smiling. "And Leo, I don't know how I ever doubted how much you love me, but I did for some reason. I guess that I thought that maybe after everything you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." She sniffed. How could she ever think that? I put my arms around her.

"You know that I could never leave you Bella. I love you too much to even think about doing that." I smiled.

"I know that now. I just got confused. I love you too." She sat up and kissed me again. "Thank you by the way." She leant back against me.

"For what?"

"For everything Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you. But also thank you for saying how you feel about Leo. You don't know how more happy that made me." Alice told her?

"Alice told you?"

"Yeah. But it made me so much happier. I thought that if I said anything about it, it might mean things are moving too fast."

"Things aren't moving too fast, love." I already know that I would never want to be with anybody apart from Bella. "I'll always be here, no matter what happens." I kissed the top of her head.

"I know that I'll never want anybody else Edward. I mean that." Really?

"Me too Bella."

"Really?" She squeaked. How cute was that?

"Really." I wrapped my arms more tightly around her. "Everything is going to be okay now Bella. I'll make sure of it."

I really would make sure. I would make sure Bella was always happy. I would make sure that Danny never hurt her or Leo again.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." She leant up and kissed me again.

Everything is going to be okay.

**A/N: Sorry This Isn't As Long, It's Pretty Emotional Though! But Kinda Fluffy As Well! I Was Almost Crying Towards The End! Just Because I Made It Happy! **

**Please Review! I Got Some Really Nice Ones For The Last Chapter! =D This Story Has Only At Least Another 4 Chapters! I Don't Wanna Drag It Out Anymore! If I Can To Make It Stop At A Nice Place It Will Be Another Five! (=O) But As I Keep Telling You All There Is A Sequel! **

**I Need Some Help Regarding Issues To Do With Custody, (I Hope That Doesn't Give Too Much Away.) Before You All Review Going "OME! Please Don't Let Leo Get Taken Away From Bella!" He Isn't. I Want Bella To Get Full Custody Of Leo, And Get Danny Out Of The Picture. I Just Need To Know How I Could Write That In The Story Before It Finishes! Any Help Is Greatly Appreciated! **

**Anyway, Review! =D See You Next Chapter! =D Love You All! Btw, Cyril Has Passed Away From Lack Of Being Clicked On. Rest In Peaches Cyril. Rest In Peaches. So, Click On Him And Help Him Come Back To Life! =D (Haha! Rest In Peaches?!) **


	33. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight *Sob* Life's Not Fair! Leo Is Mine Though1 Haha! So Is Danny Unfortuantly. (Haha!)**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated Too: Jennah Cullen For All Her Help Regarding Custody Battles And For Giving Me Amazing Reviews! ILY! :D**

A New Beginning

_'Cause It _

_Makes Me That Much Stronger, _

_Makes Me Work A Little Bit Harder, _

_Makes That Much Wiser, _

_So Thanks For Making Me A Fighter._

**Fighter - Sung By Christina Aguliera. **

Chapter Thirty-One:

Bella POV: 

It's been a week since Danny decided to make an 'appearance'. As I expected I haven't heard anything from him. Maybe he's finally decided to lay off, although I someone doubt that.

It was the end of January now, and Alice was still bugging me about Valentine's Day. That girl just never gave up.

Edward hadn't brought anything up about it. Alice seemed to think he wouldn't forget. She had probably reminded him and whatever had been organised was being kept a secret from me.

We were at lunch on Friday afternoon when everybody was talking about College. Crap, College. Dang. I hadn't even begun to think about it, not that I could go. Being a teenage Mom didn't exactly help with that really.

"I got accepted into Alaska the other day." Jess announced. "I dunno, it might be too cold up there for me." She laughed. Everybody else was just randomly babbling on about where they have been accepted and such. I just kept quiet, I wasn't in the mood for talking about it.

I was walking to Biology with Jess and Angela when Jess asked me what I was doing.

"You were quiet at lunch Bella." She smiled at me. "What are you doing for College?" Oh crap. I didn't want this to be asked to me.

"Umm. I dunno. I doubt I can go." Jess and Angela both stopped walking. I was so grateful that I wasn't walking with Edward at that moment. They both walked into the Girl's Toilets so I followed.

"What do you mean you aren't going to college?" Jess hissed. "You have to go to College."

"Um. No I don't. It's not like they have Day-care centres is it? I can't just swan off to college and leave Leo with Charlie or something!" I hissed back. Hehe, Swan off. I just got that!

"Bella's right Jess." Angela stood up for me. "But maybe you could get Child-Care or something? If you don't live in Dorms. It's not like you and Edward aren't going to separate from each other anyway." She smiled at me.

"Maybe. I haven't even applied anywhere." I sighed. I was such a failure!

"We can help you there!" Jess clapped. "We'll come round tonight and help you." She smiled at me. "But please, please, please talk to Edward about this. He needs to know Bella." With that she walked out of the Toilet's and off to whatever Lesson she had.

Angela and I got to Biology just in time for the lesson. I seemed to keep doing that recently. Edward seemed worried as I took my seat at the desk next to me.

"Where did you go?" He whispered. Did he really want to me to answer that?

"I was talking to Jess and Angela. Problem?" Ouch, maybe that sounded harsh. He seemed a bit taken back.

"No." Maybe it had come out harshly.

Edward walked off from Biology without saying anything to me at the end of the lesson. Oh Fantastic.

"What's wrong with him?" Angela asked me when we were on our way to Gym.

"I snapped at him. He's mad I think." I sighed.

"Oh. He'll get over it."

Gym was painful. Again. I got whacked in the leg with whatever sporting instrument they were making me use today. I didn't pay attention anymore.

Math was slower. God I hated Friday's. They were so slow! The only good thing about a Friday was that it was the weekend the day after.

Edward actually met me after Math today, which I wasn't expecting.

"Umm. I'll see you later Bella." Angela called on her way past me.

"Bye!" I smiled. "Hey." Edward didn't say anything. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier." I took hold of his hand and laced my fingers through his. He didn't take his hand away, I guess that was a good sign.

"It's fine." He smiled, but it wasn't a proper smile.

"You're mad at me." I sighed. He squeezed my hand.

"No, Bella. I'm just…"He sighed. "Worried about you still." Ugh, not this again. You'd think I was depressed! Put me on suicide watch why don't you!

"I'm fine. Honest." We were at his car now. I swear, I hadn't driven my Mini in so long it probably had cobwebs inside it! He opened the door for me and I got in. Here comes the College talk.

"Have you decided on College yet, Bella?" Ooh! I wasn't expecting that!

"No. I doubt I can go." He turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm. It's not like I can take Leo, and I'm not leaving him here." I sighed. "Oh. I suppose you have a point." He supposes I have a point? "There has to be something, we can do though." I liked how he said 'we' that made everything seem more real.

"Maybe. I don't see what though. I haven't even applied to any Colleges. They probably won't accept me now." I was so useless!

"You can't just not go to College Bella." Why can't I? I was about to cut in when Edward carried on talking. "We can sort something out."

"Are we going to be going to the same place?" I didn't want to be separated from him.

"I hope so." He smiled at me. Really? "I have plans Bella." Uh Oh. I didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm not going to find what they are either am I?" He shook his head at me.

"Not a chance." He winked at me. Ugh.

We arrived back at my house and Jess' car was already outside, but there was no-body in it.

"Why are they here?" Edward asked me.

"I think they have come to help with College applications. I don't know." He looked upset. "You can still come in. I won't send you away." I got out of the car and walked up to the house. I walked in and found Jess and Angela in the living room.

"Just let yourselves into my house!" I stood there with my arms folded. They both jumped when they heard me. "Guilty conscience Girls?" I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Sorry Bella. I tried to tell Jess but she said it would be okay!" Angela babbled.

"Woah! Calm down! It's fine! Just don't make a habit of it." I sat down next to them on the couch.

"Sorry Bella." Jess said. I just sighed. "Ooh! We brought a whole stack of applications! Where did you apply?" She asked Edward that question.

"Err. Dartmouth, Harvard. Other places." Aww, Bless him. He was embarrassed. I laughed.

"Like I could ever get into any of those places!"

"Sure you could!" Jess tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Great real Jess." She stood up and went into the Kitchen. Angela and I stood up as well and followed her. She had laid out a whole stack of applications on the table.

"So. We have lots here. But for a start if we apply to the same ones Edward did and start from there." She sat down and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Thanks you guys."

"It's not problem Bella. It's what friends do." She smiled at me.

We sat there for the next hour and a half filling in what seemed like hundreds of applications when it was probably only about 10 or so.

"Ugh. My hand is killing me!" I tried to stretch out my fingers. Jess and Angela both laughed.

"So send these off and see what comes back." Jess stood up and yawned. "Okay. We better go now. See you Monday Bella." I stood up as well and hugged Jess, and then Angela.

"Thanks for helping me you guys." I smiled at them both. "Bye."

"Bye Bella." They both walked out then and I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Edward so was sitting on the couch now.

"Have fun?" He laughed.

"No. My hand hurts." I pouted.

"How many applications did you fill out?" He put his arm around me.

"Like 10." I sighed. "But some of those where the same places you applied to. Not that I could get into any of those places."

"You will. I can tutor you at College anyway." Talk about undermining. I know he only wanted to help but still.

"Yeah. Maybe." Charlie came home then, I had actually eaten already. Oops. He could feed himself and Leo. It's fine.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Dad. Hey Leo!" He jumped up onto the sofa and snuggled into my side.

"Hi." He yawned. It had been sunny outside today. I guess he had been running around most of the day. He fell asleep against my side in about 5 minutes flat.

"What did you make him do Dad?" I asked shocked. I wasn't really shocked, I was just trying to see how much I could freak Charlie out.

"It was like the Kid was high or something today! He just didn't stop moving!" He sat down in the armchair opposite. Well he more flopped into the chair.

"Oh. It's fine. He'll sleep." I laughed.

"Why is there a whole bunch on envelopes on the Kitchen table?"

"College Applications. Jess and Angela were helping me with them earlier" I smiled.

"Oh that's good. I had forgotten about that." I figured as much. He turned his attention to the TV then. I decided it was better I take Leo to bed then rather than just have him sleeping against me.

I took him upstairs, and bathed him and then put him in his bed.

"I love you Leo. Night." I kissed him, he was asleep again. I was half-way down the stairs when the phone started ringing.

"Phone!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Don't strain yourself Dad!" I laughed. I ran into the Kitchen and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Bell?" Ugh. I recognised that voice.

"Hi Danny." Edward had come into the Kitchen then and looked at me. I just shook my head. "What do you want?"

"Am I not allowed to ring up and see how you are?" He asked in a hurtful tone. I put the phone on speaker but held a finger up at Edward signalling him to be quiet.

"Yeah you are. I just wasn't expecting you to call." I walked round to were Edward was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Oh."

"So. What did you want Danny?" I was getting impatient now.

"I wanted to know if you want me to come back." He sighed on the other line.

"Well not really. Not after what we decided we had to do last week." He started to speak but I just carried on. "I can't stop you seeing Leo though."

"That wasn't my idea Bell."

"You still helped Danny."

"But Bell…" I cut him off.

"Just come by if you want too. I'm not stopping you." I hung up the phone then.

"Stupid idiot!" I sighed and put my head on the table.

"Bella?"

"What?" I almost growled, but then I realised it was Edward talking to me, I sounded like I was talking to the Grim-Reaper. "Sorry. I just…" He cut me off.

"I know Bella." He pulled me up from the chair and sat me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I was determined not to cry. I didn't. But then it kinda all came out, so I started crying again, slightly. Not as bad as before though.

"I don't want him to see Leo anymore." I sighed. I stood up and walked into the living room. Edward followed, of course. "Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" I sat down on the couch. "I need help." That got Charlie's attention.

"With what?"

"I want to make sure Danny can't see Leo anymore, Dad. But I don't know how to do that."

"Don't you already have custody over him?" Charlie asked.

"Not really. Danny disappeared if you remember. No-body has custody. I just look after Leo."

"Oh. Well you probably need a Lawyer to sort it out. I'll help though, if I can." He smiled at me. Bless him.

"Thanks Dad." I stood up and walked over to the stairs. "Night." I called on my way up. I got to the top and Edward came up just behind me.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Bella?"

"Positive." It really was. I couldn't trust Danny enough anymore. "I can't trust him anymore Edward. I know I have always said 'Come and visit whenever you want' but, he's caused me so crap in the last three months that I just want him out of Leo's life. For Good." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be here whatever you decide to do Bella." I broke free of his arms and lent up and kissed him.

"I love you." I kissed him again.

"I love you too."

I had made a big decision. Now all I had to do was follow that decision through. It wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N: Oooh Another Danny Chapter! Bella Has Decided! Haha! **

**Hope You Liked It! =D I Might Not Include The Court Scene Until The Sequel. Actually That Keeps You Waiting! Haha! :P **

**Please Review. Cyril Awoke! Welcome Back Cyril! I Had Some Amazing Reviews So Please Keep Those Up! And People Are Still Adding Me To Their Favourites List! Is There Anyway I Can See How Many People Have Subscribed To Be Story And Such? **

**Anyways. See You Next Chapter! :D **


	34. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight. *Sobs And Sits In A Corner.* I Do Own Leo Though! Yayyy! And Danny, Who Im Ashamed To Say I Do Own.**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To: All My Friend's At School For Constantly Putting Up With Me. You Guys Deserve A Medal! But Also You Guys Helps Me With This Fan Fic Without Even Knowing It! ILY All! :D **

**But Also To Carly, Who's Birthday It Is Today! Happy Birthday! :D **

A New Beginning

Chapter Thirty-Two:

Bella POV:

I was better. I think. Deciding what I finally had to do, messed me up again. I didn't want to do it; I just knew that I had to.

I never wanted to finally decide to cut Danny out of Leo's life forever. I never thought I would decide to do that, but after everything that has happened just recently…well, let's just say it was an impulse decision.

_I didn't need to do it; I just wanted to do it. _If that make's any sense at all.

For the last few days I had been thinking up every way possible I could go about this.

I could just say to Danny: "Look this isn't working, please just go away and leave me and Leo alone." (But thinking about that it probably wouldn't work.)

I could go to court. (Did I really want to have too put myself through that?)

I could get a restraining order. (I liked that idea, although it seemed kinda drastic.)

I thought that option two was probably the best way of going about things. I think that's what you had to do. Obviously I had never considered doing anything like this before and so I needed to really think it through. Hard.

It was February 5th now. So that would make it Wednesday. I like Wednesdays, they always seem like half-way through the week. I was absolutely dreading Valentine's Day. I know that seems really mean, but in truth I didn't actually want to 'celebrate' it. It was just so tacky and Ew.

But of course, Alice was literally forcing me to 'suck it up' as she put it. That obviously meaning something had been organised.

I'd met Jess in the parking lot on Wednesday morning. Angela wasn't with her, but she hadn't been here all week. She must have been really sick.

"Hey Bella!" She scuttled over to me and hugged me slightly. I hugged her back. It was Jess' morning routine. Act like she hadn't seen me in about three years and then run over to me and hug me.

"Hey Jess." I smiled at her.

"You look confused?" She cocked her head to the side a little bit, looking confused herself.

"Sort of. I have just been doing way to much thinking recently. I think my head might explode." I laughed.

"Did you get any acceptances yet?" Jess started walking so I followed.

"Yeah."

"Well? Where to?" She sounded more enthusiastic than me.

"Dartmouth and Alaska."

"That's really good Bella!"

"Sssh! You're the only person that knows."

"You haven't even told Edward?" She asked shocked. I shook my head.

"I don't know why I got accepted into Dartmouth. Like they would ever take me. But I don't want him to know anyway. Not yet."

"Bella. You really should tell him." She linked her arm through mine and we walked into English.

"I know. I'll tell him later." She looked like me like she didn't believe me. "I promise! Jeesh! You like to nag don't you?" I giggled.

"I'm only looking out for you Bella." We sat down at our desks.

"I know thanks." The lesson started then. I liked English, but it was pretty boring at the moment.

The majority of the school day was pretty boring actually. I was on my own in Math, which was joyful.

I was in the parking lot at the end of the day with Jess when Alice ambushed me. I mean literally, she kinda jumped in front of me and scared the crap outta me.

"Alice! Don't ever do that again! Unless you _want _me to have a heart attack! God!"

"Oops. Sorry Bella!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car.

"Bye Jess!" Jess just giggled. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you wish to tell me where we are going?" She kept dragging me to her car and almost pushed me into the backseat. "Hey Rose." Rose was in the front seat.

"Hey Bella." She laughed. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Tell me what?" I folded my arms.

"We are going shopping Bella." Alice looked at me. "Don't even think about trying to escape either!" I groaned.

"But why? And what about Leo?"

"Suck it up Bella. We need this shopping trip. Edward is dealing with that. Stop fussing."

"Fine." I sulked the whole way to Port Angeles. Alice knew I hated shopping and yet she still demanded that we go. All the time!

"You can stop sulking now Bella." Alice giggled as we arrived at the mall.

"I wasn't sulking I was just…" I tried to come up with a good excuse. "Fine I was, but you still make me come here! All the time!" I let myself out of Alice's car and walked round to stand next to her.

"Just never disagree with her Bella." Rose warned. "It has awful consequences." I nodded.

"Come on. Let's go." Alice linked her arm through mine and dragged me along.

We spent the next 2 and a half hours trawling through what seemed like every single shop in the mall. We were all carrying about 10 bags each. I didn't even want to know how Alice afforded all of this. She probably got like $200 a week allowance or something!

"Are you still trying to boycott Valentine's Bella?" Alice asked me.

"No. Because you keep nagging me about it, I am 'sucking it up'." I quoted her.

"Good. We aren't doing anything any more." She pointed to herself and then Rosalie.

"Why?"

"They didn't organise anything." She must have been referring to Jasper & Emmett. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You were so sure they had as well! Aww. What are you doing then?"

"A movie night. Except it's all about sad, romantic films. Titanic, etc. etc." She smiled. "They are just going to have to put up with it."

"You know what I'm doing as well don't you?" Both Alice and Rosalie nodded. "And you're not going to tell me, are you?" They both shook their heads that time.

"You are joining us for the movie night afterwards though." Alice smiled at me.

"Cool. Save Titanic until I get there please."

"Of course. We can all cry together then." Alice laughed.

We finished shopping and eventually got back to my house. Edward's car was there, (Bless him.) and so was the cruiser.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Alice called as I got out.

"Yeah, thanks for shopping. It was okay in the end." I walked up to the house and walked in.

"Momma!" Leo came sprinting at me and jumped into my arms. It's lucky I'm a good catcher.

"Hey, Baby." I smiled. "Are they in there?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah. Grandpa is in there talking to Daddy." I winced. I still wasn't used to Leo calling Edward that. I know that Edward is okay with it, but it still shocked me.

"Okay." I put Leo down on the floor and walked up to the living room door. Which was closed. I couldn't hear anything, which I didn't like. I moved back into the kitchen, so I didn't get caught eavesdropping.

"Guess who." Edward came up behind me and put his hands in front of my eyes.

"Hey." I spun round and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you."

"You saw me like three hours ago." He kissed my hair.

"I know, but three long hours shopping with Alice makes it even worse." He laughed.

"It can't have been that bad." I coughed.

"You try doing it." He let go and I walked into the living room just as Charlie was coming out of it.

"Hey Bells."

"Hiya." I smiled. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to the Black's place for a while."

"See you later then." I sat down on the couch, next to Leo.

"Momma. The phone rang for you earlier."

"It did?" I looked at Edward. He nodded. Oh, fantastic. I got up and walked into the Kitchen and checked the answer machine. There was one. I pressed the play button.

"Bell. It's me. But you probably knew that." This is bloody fantastic. "Please, call me? I have to talk to you." He hung up.

"Idiot." I muttered. I deleted the message. I had no intention whatsoever of calling him. He could go to hell. Woah, my attitude had suddenly changed since this morning.

I sat down next to Edward. Who wrapped his arm around me.

"You heard the message didn't you? It's okay. I'm not calling him." I sighed. "I don't want to call him." Edward tightened his arm around me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I said. I don't want anything more to do with him." I looked over at Leo then, who was asleep. I stood up and picked him. He was to far out for me to want to wake him up, so I just put him straight into his bed.

"I love you Leo." I kissed his forehead. "Nothing will ever change that." I sighed, and walked out of the room. I decided to go and put my pyjama's on. It was easier. I walked back downstairs and sat next to Edward again.

"Alice keeps bugging me about Valentine's." He stiffened. Hehe, this is why I was doing this, to see if I could get anything out of him.

"Really?" His voice broke at the end.

"Mm-Hmm." Hehe, this was fun! "It's annoying me."

"Why?" He sounded scared. Why was he scared? Bless.

"I don't know. I don't really like Valentine's day, but she keeps telling me something is happening."

Edward POV: 

I was going to kill Alice! She knew exactly what I was planning for next Friday and she had told Bella that we were doing something? Ugh, so much for:

"Of course I'll keep it a secret Edward."

It wasn't going to be anything that special. I knew that Bella didn't like surprises or Valentine's day. Which was pretty annoying.

I had begun to have second thoughts about what I was going to do, I was thinking that everything had just been moving to fast recently. Well, I didn't really think that, but I was afraid Bella might get scared.

I had braved up today and actually talked to Charlie about it. He seemed okay with it, although he was worried that I was taking things too fast. In the end he seemed okay with it. He knew how I truly felt about Bella, and that I saw Leo as mine, even though he wasn't. He knew how Bella felt about me as well, and in the end I suppose I had nothing to worry about.

"I know you don't like Valentine's."

"You do?" Bella squeaked. She squeaked when she was surprised, or worried. I guess it was both now. I wasn't stupid, she had been trying to get me to tell her what I was planning. Not. A. Chance.

"Yep. I'm not telling you what we are doing either."

"Dang!" Her hand flew up to her mouth. "Shit." I laughed.

"I knew that's what you were trying to do." I hugged her tighter. "You're so cute."

"Sorry and Thank you." I stood up. I had to go home, as much as I didn't want too. I basically lived with Bella (pretty much) now anyway, but I think I got missed at home. So I had to spend some time there. "Going already?" Bella asked.

"I have too, love."

"Fine." She stood up too, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope so." She laughed.

I let go and walked to the front door. Bella followed me. I kissed her before opening the door.

"I love you." She reached up and kissed me again.

"I love you too." Forever. I knew that I was making the right decision. Next week would be perfect.

**A/N: This Wasn't Long Sorry. **

**Right This Is IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I Need Help With The Valentine's Day Chapter. Since The Last Time I Tried To Do Something, Umm. You Know It Turned Out INCREDIBLY Embarrassing. So Please Can Someone Volunteer To Be My Helper For The Next Chapter? It's Important To The Story And I Need To Write It! Just Somebody To Input Ideas Or To Write The Actual Chapter! **

**CHAPTER 33 WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. IT IS IMPORTANT!!!!!! It Will Probably Be Quite Long. And I Will Start Writing It, But Like I Said Up There ^ ^ ^ ^ I Need Help With An Important Section. So Please, Please, Please! This Is Were I Really Need All Of You! **

**Please Review! And If You Are Willing To Help, Put It In Your Review And Then I Will Message You. Thanks You Guys! I Really Need This!! :D **

**ILY! =D Alex. xo **

**P.S. Not That He Reads This (I Will Be Bloody Shocked If He Does) But Happy Birthday Rob! Do You Think He Read That?**


	35. Chapter ThirtyThree

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight *Sob* I Do Own Leo Though. (Yayyy!) And Danny (Oh. Woo.) =) **

A New Beginning

Chapter Thirty-Three:

Could I hold you for for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

**Could I Have This Kiss Forever - Enrique Iglesias & Whitney Houston**

Bella POV:

I had actually been dreading this day. Ugh, you'd think I was getting married or something. Like _that _was going to happen anytime soon.

It was Valentine's Day today. I had been abducted as I liked to call it, by Alice this morning, she just told me to stop 'whining' and that it was necessary for her to 'abduct' me. In other words: "Shut up, because it gives me a chance to play 'Barbie Bella' with you." I hated Barbie Bella days. They came all too frequently now.

I was guessing that been abducted had something to do with what was happening tonight. I had literally been pulled out of my house at 8am this morning. I was awake, because of Leo but still. 8am?! Alice had issues, or a death wish, or both. It was most likely both.

I swear Alice's closet and bathroom for that matter just got bigger! How that girl fitted all of those clothes in there, I would never know. She probably had some sort of secret passage way, in one part of it. I giggled.

"Stay still Bella! _Please!_"

"Sorry Alice." I sat still. It was around 4pm and Alice had insisted well more forced me to let her get me ready. She insisted it was going to take a while to make me ready. I had only been sat in this chair for about 20 minutes and my legs were numb already.

"You're very impatient aren't you? I never noticed it before."

"Huh?" Alice laughed.

"You keep tapping your leg. Seriously Bella, you have been in this chair for less than half an hour and you're bored already?" She giggled. "You still have a long time to go."

"Is she still fidgeting?" Rose walked in then and laughed.

"Stop bullying me!" I sighed. "You know I hate this and you still make me do it!" I whined.

"Oh stop it Bella! Do you want to look nice? If I left it to you, you would have Valentine's Day wearing your favourite sweat pants!"

"I so would not." I lied. She was totally right. Alice knew me too well.

"Oh stop it! You so would!" They both giggled.

"Just get on it with it."

After another agonising 2 and a half hours I was finally ready.

"You can look now Bella." Alice had made me close my eyes whilst she was getting me ready the last little part, and whilst she was putting my dress on for me. I wasn't allowed too see it, until I was finished. Alice insisted on doing everything properly. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. Unlike the last time Alice had done this, I actually didn't recognise the person looking back at me.

My long brown hair was hanging just below my shoulders, and was curled at the bottom; I had some sort of headband in my hair as well, and the top of my hair was pushed back slightly. My make-up wasn't that drastic, Alice had put some eyeliner underneath my eyes to make them look bigger and some mascara and lip-gloss. I didn't need blusher, I added my own natural touch of that.

I was wearing a long dark blue strapless dress and flowed out at the bottom slightly, and silver shoes (which had an at least three-inch heel.).

"Do you like it?"

"Like it, Alice?" I smiled at her. "I_ love _it." She hugged me tightly before letting me go. "You excelled yourself this time."

She put her hand on her heart. "Thank you." She giggled. "Now let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Thank you as well Rose." She hugged me as well.

"No problem Bella. You really do look stunning." I blushed.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked her and she was dragging me along, which wasn't working so well in these heels. I was afraid I was going to fall over. "Alice stop pulling me! Unless you want me to fall over!" I hissed.

"Oops. Sorry!" She whispered. She let go of my arm and I walked behind her. She walked me to her car and I slid into the passenger's side.

"Are you telling me where we are going?"

"Your house." She smiled.

"But…" I didn't get too finished.

"Charlie has gone out and taken Leo with him. Stop fussing. After your 'event'" She put the air quotes over 'event' you are coming back here." I started to say something but she cut me off. Again. "Don't worry we will save Titanic until you get back!" She smiled at me and I smiled back nervously. I had some serious butterflies in my stomach. But then again that might have been what Alice fed me, I guessed we weren't eating. But that's fine, because Edward can't cook to save his life. "

"Calm down Bella." She soothed. "It will be okay."

"Easy for you to say, you know more than I do!" Edward and Alice were incredibly close for brother and sister, and she probably knew everything that was going to happen tonight. She wasn't telling me, I had already tried that trick.

Edward POV: 

I had taken so much work into this; I just hoped Bella liked it. Of course she was going to like it. I hope.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. Is it possible to get stage fright? Because that's sure as hell what I had got.

I knew that I would never want anybody else apart from Bella. Ever. This is why I was doing this.

I stood in the middle of Bella's back yard, waiting. Of course, they would be late. Alice never did anything on time. I was so glad I had a sister, well technically I had two, but I didn't get with Rosalie as well as I did with Alice.

She had helped me with everything for this; she knew what I was planning as well. I checked my pocket again to make sure I had what I needed.

Got it. I tried to calm myself down, it wasn't really working, and then I heard Alice talking to Bella.

_Oh Crap. _

"Come _on _Bella!"

"Alice!" Bella whined. I laughed quietly. Typical Bella, I knew she would have hated spending the day being 'Barbie Bella' as she put it, but it had to be done. I couldn't have had her here all day whilst I was preparing everything.

"Bella! Honestly, you have got some serious issues!"

"I have issues?" Bella giggled.

"Just come _on! _You will thank me for this one day." Alice argued with her. "Good luck" Alice whispered as she opened the back door, Bella stood there and gasped. Obviously as what she saw, maybe. Hopefully.

Then her eyes locked with mine and I finally noticed how absolutely beautiful she looked. She was wearing a long dark blue strapless dress which made her look stunning and her hair hung in curls around her shoulders. I stopped breathing momentarily, wondering how someone as beautiful as Bella would ever want somebody like me.

Right at that moment words could not describe how much I loved her, I knew I was doing the right thing tonight.

Bella POV:

As I stood in the doorway of the back door is gasped as I took in my surroundings. My entire back yard had been transformed, I wasn't sure I was even in the right place.

There were candles practically everywhere, the tree that was at the back had been covered in what seemed like twinkly lights. It was, words couldn't describe it.

Then my eyes locked with Edward's and I looked at him more. Was it possible that he could get any more gorgeous than he looked right now? Probably. He looked like he was wearing a Tux, but it didn't really look like one. How would somebody like Edward ever want somebody as plain as me?

I walked forward slowly (I didn't want to trip and ruin the moment), until I was standing just in front of Edward.

"Did you do all of this?" I whispered. I think I was too shocked to say anything else.

"Are you impressed?" He flashed a smile at me, making my heart melt.

"Very." I smiled at him as well.

He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "Do you know how beautiful you look?" He pulled me closer to him. I think my heart stopped.

"I've been told." I smiled. "Thank you."

"I told you spending the day with Alice wouldn't be that bad." I laughed.

"You try enduring it and then we'll see how you feel!" Edward pulled me closer again and wrapped his arms around me. He laughed.

"What's all this for then?" I asked. I was even more nervous now.

"Well if you didn't already know its Valentine's Day. So, it kind of comes with it." I blushed.

"I knew that." He let go of me and put one finger underneath my chin and tilted my head up towards him and kissed me. Once I could talk again, "I just wondered if there was a real reason…" I left that sentence hanging.

"There is a reason." My heart started beating double time. He lent forward and kissed me again.

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" I smiled. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." This time I lent up and kissed him, it lasted longer than before, which in turn dazzled me more as well.

Would I ever figure out, how he managed to do that? I don't think so.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I still couldn't speak.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." Edward kept hold of my hand and pulled me along to a bench that was now underneath the tree. How long had that been there? Weird. I sat down and he sat next to me. I looked at Edward and he looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He put his arm around me and I shuffled closer and snuggled into him. He still had a hold of my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm just thinking." He smiled at me, causing my heart to skip a beat. Again.

"Be careful." I giggled. He didn't say anything. "You're scaring me…"

"I don't want you to be scared. I'm just…" He sighed. "I have thought of nothing but this for so long, and now it's here I'm just…" He didn't finish.

"I don't understand."

"Do you know how much you mean to me Bella?" Why was he asking that question?

"I-I think so." I smiled and Edward squeezed my hand again.

"I never, ever thought that I would meet somebody like you but to meet you when we are both still so young I…" I sat up and he looked at me and smiled. "I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bella." OhMyGod. My heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I couldn't say anything, but I don't think I was supposed too because he carried on. "Bella. I know that we have only been together for about 5 months…" I cut in there.

"It's 5 months on Sunday." I smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled. "This sounds really stupid, but it feels like I have known you all my life." I smiled, it didn't sound stupid. That's how I felt as well. "Every single day, I wonder why you would ever want to be with me, but then I realise that I'm so lucky to have you and Leo in my life." My eyes welled up, if I cried Alice would kill me. "I know that as long as I have you in my life I will always be happy. I never want to be without you Bella." He lifted our still conjoined hands and turned it so he could kiss my hand. I shivered.

"I don't think I can say anymore to that…" I smiled. "You know that I feel exactly the same way." He lent forward and kissed me again. That seemed to be happening a lot, I wasn't complaining though.

"I'm glad." He let go of my hand, I don't know why and stood up. What? He breathed out as if to calm himself and slid down onto one knee. What. The. Hell? All I could do was look, but I'm pretty sure I had a smile on my face. Well I hope I did, if not then I probably looked like some sort of constipated donkey. Edward put his hand in his pocket and produced a small black velvety box. He took hold of my hand and laced his fingers through mine again. Okay, I thought my heart was beating double time earlier, it was nothing compared to now. He popped the box open and inside laid this absolutely gorgeous diamond ring. Oh CrapCrapCrap! It had diamonds going about half-way along the edge and an even bigger diamond in the centre. Just thinking about how much that had cost, almost gave me a heart attack.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me and flashed his crooked smile. Oh don't do that! Now there's no – way I can say anything! "Will you marry me?"

Okay, so I had probably been expecting that. But it might have been a promise ring or something. Was this what I wanted? We hadn't been together that long, I mean what if things went wrong? I didn't really want to have a 10 month marriage to my name. That wouldn't exactly sound very good.

I mentally slapped myself, what was I thinking? Of course this was what I wanted; I already knew I would never want anybody else apart from Edward. Even after 5 months I already knew we were meant to be together. I didn't care what everybody else might think, I knew this was exactly what I wanted. I took a deep breath and whispered the one word that would change my life forever.

"Yes."

**A/N: Please See The Additional Authors Note As A Seperate Thing, For My Final Words. =) Please Read It, It Has Some Important Stuff In It! :D **


	36. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Final Author's Note:

Right, I don't think there's much that I can say here. Well actually there's a LOT for me to say. This is why I did the last one as a separate one.

There are a lot of people to thank, who without them this story would have gotten no-where. (Do I sound like a famous author or what?! Lol.)

Firstly **all **of my friends at school for constantly putting up with my Twilight Fan-Girlism for so long. I have no idea how you all deal with it, especially in the beginning when it was just so bad! Also, you have all helped me with my story in more ways than one. You have all given me inspiration.

Secondly too** all **of my new friends on here that I talk to a lot. Anna (Runswithvampires123), Philli (o-DuskRising-o) & Jennah Cullen. Anna & Philli have especially been AMAZING.

Lastly to **everybody **that reads my story. If I didn't have all of you guys this story would have gotten no-where. And that is a fact. You guys have reviewed, added me to your favourites lists and so – on. You all are AMAZING. I couldn't have done this without any of you.

You won't believe how hard it was to write the last chapter. I was almost crying at the end. I hope you are satisfied with the ending; I have been planning that for I don't know how long! It had to happen and I'm sorry if you don't like it!

Remember there's the sequel. But I won't start that just yet. But I'll make sure I add a new note to this one so you know I have uploaded the first part.

Please review. I really hoped you liked the ending and I hope you all liked the story in general. I suppose you wouldn't have kept reading if you didn't like it though!

I know that I started adding songs to the last few chapters, but they fit to the Story. I have ideas of songs that go with the story. If you want me to make a playlist just message me! =)

See you at the sequel. I am really sad to see this part of the story go. It has been so important to me. So I will see you all soon! I love you all! :D

Alex.

xxxxxxxx

P.S. I might start writing 'Healing' again, soon. So look out for that! But it might take a while. I'm more likely to start the sequel of this before. But I have exams (Gah.) Coming up, so. Yeah. Wish me luck! :D


	37. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SEQUEL NEWS!

Author's Note (Again):

This is just to let you all know that the sequel to 'A New Beginning' is now up! :D

Well the preface anyway. Lol.

Head on over to my profile to find it and leave me some reviews for what you think of the preface and how excited you are for the story to start! =)

It's called A 'Not-So' New Beginning (At the moment) because I couldn't think of a title.

Many thanks for Frances for thinking up that title! :D

What are you doing still reading this? Head on over there and check it out!

Alex. xoxoxoxoxox.


End file.
